Dědic Blacků
by Lucy Shan
Summary: Překlad The Black Heir od FirePhoenix8.
1. Nalezení otce a plány na nový život

**Kapitola 1: Nalezení otce a plány na nový život**

Harry Potter ležel na svém malém lůžku v přístěnku pod schody v Privet Drive číslo 4. Třásl se, mezi vzlyky mohl cítit bolest na zádech, kde ho jeho strýc opakovaně uhodil svým páskem. Bylo mu teprve deset let a ptal se sám sebe, kolik toho může ještě vydržet.

Byl zvyklý na časté bití, pokaždé když si jeho strýc potřeboval ulevit od stresu, ale to co se stalo dnes, ho zanechalo v obavách z toho, co přijde příště. Nikdy dříve se ho strýc Vernon takhle nedotýkal.

Když byli jeho teta Petunie a Dudley pryč nakupovat, tak ho strýc zbil, když byl příliš pomalý, aby mu přinesl jeho láhev piva, kterou požadoval. Potom se začal Harryho dotýkat a říkal mu, že by měl být hodný chlapec a měl by prosit svého strýce. Díkybohu, začal s tím, sotva uslyšeli, že se jeho teta a bratranec vrací. Strýc Vernon hrubě strčil Harryho do přístěnku a řekl mu, že to dokončí později.

Harry nebyl hloupý. Byl daleko chytřejší. Ve škole se mohl schovat v knihovně před svým bratrancem a jeho kamarády, vědě, že knihovna je poslední místo, kam by jeho bratranec dobrovolně vstoupil. Mohl strávit všechen svůj čas čtením. Mohl utéct před realitou do knih a svou zvědavost ukojit ve vědeckých knihách, kde byla vysvětlená spousta zajímavých věcí. Vždycky se zajímal, jak věci fungují, proč slunce vychází každý den, proč elektřina poskytuje světlo a pohání stroje, jak funguje lidské tělo a tak. Každý den byl zvědavý na nějakou novou věc, svoje odpovědi našel v knihách.

Zjistil, už před dávnou dobou, že se nemůže ptát svých příbuzných. Skamarádil se s knihovnicí a ta mu dovolila si některé knihy odnést domů, kde je rychle schoval pod postel. Byl velmi chytrý, ale staral se o to, aby byl ve třídě průměrný, kdykoli byly jeho výsledky lepší než Dudleyho, bití bylo horší. Zvykl si každou noc číst a objevil svět, který se mu zdál kouzelný.

´Magie´bylo slovo, které se u Dursleyů nesmělo vyslovit. Nikdy nerozuměl tomu, proč jeho strýc zrudne od hněvu, když se to slovo zmíní, a proč jeho teta zatne čelist a její oči zchladnou. Naučil se nikdy nezmiňovat věci, co dokáže.

Od raného věku zjistil, že může pod stresem nebo z citového otřesu dělat nevysvětlitelné věci. Mohl zmizet z jednoho místa a objevit se na jiném, zatímco utíkal před Dudleym a jeho kumpány; mohl vytvořit kouli světla, která se vznášela ve vzduchu, když v noci četl; mohl splynout s lůžkem, když byl příliš vysílený z nedostatku jídla nebo ztráty krve. Poprvé, zkusil najít odpovědi v knihách, jako proč to dokáže, ale nikde o tom nenašel ani slovo.

Našel pouze tento druh věcí zmíněný ve fantastických románech, které vyprávěly o kouzelných světech a bytostech. Ale před dlouhou dobou je přestal číst, pouze ho nutili toužit po tom, aby patřil do jednoho z těch světů, být jednou z postav. Tak omezil čtení jen na užitečné věci.

Malý chlapec přesto procvičoval své nevysvětlitelné schopnosti a nyní je mohl přinejmenším kontrolovat o trochu lépe. Mohl je použít, kdykoli chtěl. Stále mohl dělat jen nedůležité věci, ale věřil, že když bude cvičit, bude to lepší.

Ale co byly jeho zvláštní schopnosti? Nemohla to být magie. Jeho strýc vždycky řval, že magie neexistuje a on se naučil mu neodporovat.

Jeho výprasky neznamenaly nic. Harry si na ně zvykl a obvykle se choval tak, jak jeho teta a strýc chtěli, aby se vyhnul trestu. Dělal snídani, oběd, večeři, staral se o zahradu; myl podlahy a koupelnu… Bylo mu to jedno. Vždy to tak bylo, neznal nic jiného. Ale dnes jeho strýc udělal něco jinak. Něco, co věděl, že není správné.

Dnes musel udělat rozhodnutí, které změní celý jeho život. Mohl si vybrat – zůstat nebo odejít.

Harry potřásl hlavou, jak o tom uvažoval.

Mohl by tu zůstat. Jestli zůstane, jeho strýc se ho znovu pokusí dotýkat a tentokrát by ho nikdo nemusel vyrušit. Věděl, že to nebylo normální, aby se strýc takhle dotýkal svého synovce. Nikdy neviděl, že by se strýc Vernon takhle dotýkal Dudleyho, a zřejmá hrozba bolesti, kdyby to někomu pověděl, jasně značila, že na tom bylo něco špatného. Díkybohu, nestalo se nic kromě toho, že mu jeho strýc podivně čechral vlasy a hladil záda, ale bylo jasné, že chtěl víc.

Posadil se rovně, mrkaje, když ucítil šlehnutí bolesti v zádech.

Ne, nemohl tady zůstat. Zacházeli s ním jako se sluhou; byl bit, hladověl, oblékali ho do Dudleyho starých, odložených a obrovských košil a kalhot. A teď k tomu přibyl příslib nové hrůzy. Musel odejít.

Rozhoduje se, jeho oči zářily odhodláním za jeho starými, rozbitými brýlemi. Harry znovu zamrkal, když se zvedl z lůžka. Opatrnými pohyby vyndal zpod postele svůj starý ruksak a strčil do něj nějaké oblečení a některé ze svých nejzajímavějších knih.

Potichu otevřel dveře přístěnku a tiše se plížil halou. Harry se zastavil, poslouchaje zvuky přicházející z obýváku. Věděl, že jeho příbuzní sledovali televizi, jako každý večer. Neslyšel žádné hlasy, kromě toho, co vycházel z televize.

Když neslyšel žádné šoupavé kroky, věděl, že Dursleyovi nemají nejmenší tušení o tom, co chce udělat. Harry sevřel svůj ruksak pevněji a po špičkách přešel k hlavním dveřím.

Čekal před nimi, stále dveře neotvíraje, dokud z televize neuslyšel hlasité zvuky. Jeho šance přišla, když slyšel, jak spustil kulomet a po trhnutí dveřmi, Harry rychle pelášil z domu.

Když běžel, jak nejrychleji mu jeho krátké nohy dovolily, slunce zapadlo. Cítil se unavený a vyčerpaný, ale musel jít dál. Harry si hodil batoh přes rameno a skousl ret, aby potlačil zakňučení bolestí, přidržoval si své hodně velké kalhoty, které sebejistě pohupovaly kolem jeho boků a hrozily, že sjedou dolů, aby o ně zakopl, jak se hnal opuštěnou ulicí.

Nakonec dosáhl konce Privet Drive, kde byl park přes silnici. Harry se zastavil, aby popadl dech a posadil se na kraj silnice. Věděl, že si jeho zmiznutí nevšimnou do zítřka, když udělal všechny své práce, měl konečně čas přemýšlet o tom, co udělá.

Teď, když byl venku, přemýšlel o tom, jestli udělal správnou věc. Byl sám, nevěděl, kam jít a neměl žádné peníze. Ale nemohl se vrátit zpět. Jestli se ještě někdy po svém útěku dostane svému strýci pod ruce, tak z něj vymlátí skoro všechen život. Ne, nebylo cesty zpět.

Ale jak může desetiletý chlapec přežít na ulici? Kde najde jídlo a úkryt?

Harry cítil takovou beznaděj a nejistotu, že nemohl potlačit tiché vzlyky. Objal se svými útlými pažemi, jak se začal snášet chlad večera, a po bůhvíkolikáté za svůj život si přál, aby měl někoho, kdo by se o něj staral.

Polekal se, když ucítil, jak se jeho ruky dotkl mokrý čenich. Upravil si brýle na svém nose, aby se podíval na velkého černého psa za sebou, který strkal čumákem do jeho ruky. Nikdy v sousedství neviděl psa a zvíře bylo velmi hubené a srst mělo pokryto špínou.

„A kdopak jsi ty? Nikdy jsem tě tu neviděl."

Pes oblízl Harrymu ruku a zavrtěl ocasem. Harry se zachichotal a otřel si slzy rozedřeným rukávem.

Naklonil hlavu na stranu, stále se dívaje na psa se zvědavostí.

„ Jsi sám, tak jako já, s nikým, kdo by se o tebe postaral. Nikdo tě nemá rád. Bili tě tak jako mě?"

S tím pes přestal olizovat jeho ruku a podíval se na Harryho divným pohledem pro zvíře.

Harry si povzdechnul. Věděl, že mluvení se psem není normální, ale cítil se tak sám… Potřeboval s někým sdílet své starosti, i když věděl, že od zvířete nedostane žádnou odpověď, protože mu nerozumí ani slovo z toho, co řekl.

„Myslím, že bys mohl jít se mnou, ale problém je, že nemám kam jít," řekl Harry ztrápeně. „Zrovna jsem utekl z domova. A víš ty proč? Protože jsem měl dost výprasků od strýce a jeho sprostých poznámek. Radši budu žít na ulici než s nimi."

Zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se pryč od psa, zamumlal: „Přemýšlím, jestli mám vůbec proč žít."

Harry zůstal tichý ve své depresi. Objímal si kolena a zíral na psa. Zjistil, že se dívá do šedých očí, které ho tiše a zaujatě pozorovaly.

Náhle pes zaštěkal a udělal pohyb k němu. Harry sebou trhl dozadu, jak se na něho pes vrhl. Něco bylo hodně zvláštního na prudkosti pohledu těch psích šedých očí.

Harryho oči se rozšířily a jeho čelist poklesla, jak se pes začal měnit přímo před jeho očima. Stalo se to tak rychle, že měl sotva čas mrknout. V jednu chvíli před ním stál velký černý pes a v další, vyhublý ošumělý muž, který ho pozoroval.

Harry vyjekl a vyskočil na nohy, aby utekl pryč od toho cizince.

Jak se pokusil utéct, cítil, že paže svírají jeho ramena, a když chtěl zakřičet, ruka se mu přitiskla na ústa a byl rychle zezadu objat.

Harry bojoval vší svou silou, mlátíce rukama a nohama, ale mužův stisk byl neúnavný a jeho výkřiky byly pohlceny špinavou velkou rukou, která se tiskla k jeho ústům.

Uslyšel naléhavě zašeptané „Věř mi" a náhle cítil jako by jeho tělo bylo protahováno skrz potrubí. Pocit rychle přestal a on otevřel oči.

Stál na ulici, kterou nikdy dřív neviděl. Harry se rychle rozhlédl a viděl, že stojí před řadou domů, byli sami na ulici. Jeho mysl uháněla, jak přemýšlel, co udělá. Bál se a bál se muže před sebou, nerozuměl tomu, co se stalo.

Harry udělal krok zpět od muže a konečně se rozhodl, že je čas zdrhnout.

Nečekaně ruka sevřela jeho paži, než mohl cokoliv zkusit.

„Hary, Harry, prosím, poslouchej mě. Nechci ti ublížit," řekl rychle ošumělý muž.

Harry se od něj odtáhl, jak mu to stisk dovolil. „Jak to, že znáte moje jméno? A co- co? Byl jste pes!"

Zavrtěl hlavou. Vymyslel si to? Co se děje? Kdo je tenhle muž a jak to, že zná jeho jméno? Harry byl s to utéct, ale mužův stisk ho zastavil, ztuhnul, když ho muž znovu oslovil.

„Harry, jmenuju se Sirius Black. Jsem – jsem tvůj kmotr," řekl černovlasý muž mírně.

Harryho tělo se napnulo a on vztekle zakřičel: „Lžeš! Nemám kmotra. Nemám nikoho! Kdybych měl kmotra, tak by si mě vzal k sobě, nenechal by mě s Dursleyovými! Staral by se o mě!"

Výraz bolesti se objevil na mužově vyhublém obličeji. Probodával Harryho svýma šedýma očima a řekl prosebně: „Rád bych tě vychovával… ale nemohl jsem. Byl jsem zavřený. Utekl jsem, abych tě viděl. Potřeboval jsem vědět, jestli jsi v pořádku. Nesnesl bych to…"

Harry nevěděl, co si má myslet. Zavřený? Byl tenhle muž nějaký bláznivý kriminálník, který zrovna uprchl z věznice? Rozhodně tak vypadal. Měl na sobě šedé roztrhané oblečení; měl dlouhé černé vlasy plné špíny a vypadal, jako by nejedl roky.

Sirius Black se prosebně díval na svého kmotřence a viděl, že mu Harry nevěří. Utekl z Azkabanu teprve před týdnem a celou dobu strávil hledáním Harryho. Nikdy nepomyslel na to, že by ho měl hledat v domě Lilyiny sestry. Ne, dokud neuslyšel, jak se několik čarodějů před Děravým kotlem baví o tom, kde by mohl být Chlapec, který přežil, když nebyl v žádné čarodějnické rodině. Když to uslyšel, rychle se dovtípil, že Brumbál vzal Harryho k Dursleyům, a chtěl starého muže roztrhat na kousky.

Kdokoliv, kdo znal Lily, věděl, že má sestru, která ji nenávidí, pohrdá magií a musela udělat z Harryho života peklo. Díkybohu věděl, kde Lilyina sestra žije, od té doby, co Lily jednou doprovodil k Petunii na návštěvu, jelikož Lily chtěla svůj vztah se sestrou spravit, aby ji pozvala na svatbu. James byl zaneprázdněný bystrozorskými povinnostmi a Sirius si vzal volno, aby šel s ní. Skončilo to Petuniiným křikem na Lily o její úchylnosti a Lily plačící mu v náruči. Brzo byli vyhozeni na ulici tím obézním mudlou, kterého si Petunie vzala. Nejradši by je proklel do zapomnění.

Když našel Harryho sedícího na ulici, byl překvapen více, než čekal. Harry byl malý a slabý kluk s modřinami na tváři a pažích. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že syn Jamese Pottera bude snížen k tomuto. Cítil chladnou zuřivost, když slyšel Harryho mluvit o bití. A jeho srdce se sevřelo, když Harry řekl, že nemá nikoho a neví, jestli je jeho život hoden žití.

Rozhodl se přesně tam na místě, že vezme Harryho k sobě. Nejdříve chtěl pouze vidět, že je chlapec v pořádku, aniž by odhalil, kým je, jelikož mu nemohl mnoho nabídnout. Byl azkabanský uprchlík a zaprvé se musel usadit a plánovat co udělá předtím, než se bude starat o svého kmotřence. Ale potom co vyslechl Harryho, vědě, že malý chlapec chce žít na ulicích, rozhodl se, že ho musí vzít s sebou. I kdyby měl žít neurčitý život štvance.

Siriusovo rozhodnutí zesílilo a řekl prosebně: „Harry, můžu ti všechno vysvětlit lépe, až se vše vyřeší. Nemůžeme zůstat na ulici. Prosím, pojď do mého domu a vysvětlím ti všechno. Prosím, věř mi."

Harry se podíval do mužových očí – Sirius se jmenoval? – a viděl hloubku citu v nich, naději zářící v těch šedých očích. Kousal si spodní ret a opatrně se rozhlédl kolem. Byli úplně sami. Kdyby křičel, přišel by mu někdo na pomoc? A kdyby to udělal, zraní ho ten bláznivý muž, aby byl zticha? Muž stále pevně svíral jeho rameno, a kdykoli se pokoušel utéct, ho zastavil. Nevěděl, co má dělat. A zase neměl kam jít.

„D-dobře," řekl Harry nejistě. Ztuhl a odhodlaně dodal: „Ale nevěřím ti, půjdu sám."

Věděl, co je nejlepší volba. Poslouchat toho šílence a při první příležitosti utéct. Bude ho poslouchat, přesně jak poslouchal svého strýce a tetu, aby se vyhnul trestu. A tenhle muž může být kriminálník, možná uprchlý vrah…Muž vypadal slabý, ale stále byl silnější, nemluvě o tom, že byl starší a vyšší než Harry. Tudíž s ním nemohl bojovat, bude muset počkat na skvělou šanci k útěku.

Sirius se na chlapce usmál. Tohle bylo více jako Harry, kterého očekával. Musel se chlapci obdivovat, pro jeho nedůvěru a pro jeho úsečný projev nezávislosti.

„Dobře. Stoupni si za mě a dívej se na tu řadu domů. Můj dům se objeví přímo před námi, je celkem zábavné to vidět."

Harry se na něho podíval s obavami. O čem to ten chlap žvaní? Jeho podezření se zdála být potvrzena. Ten muž byl blázen. Začínal si myslet, že souhlasil moc rychle, když v tom znenadání domy přímo před nimi se začaly posunovat a přesouvat směrem do stran a mezi nimi začal růst dům.

Harryho čelist poklesla, jak sledoval tu velkolepou podívanou.

Sirius se spokojeně usmál nad výrazem svého kmotřence. Bylo to docela fascinující vidět to poprvé. I když ten dům nenáviděl, byl vyhovující díky všem ochranným a nezakreslitelným kouzlům. Jeho rodiče byli opravdu párek paranoidních parchantů.

Vzal Harryho za ruku a vedl ho k domu. Otočil rezavou zlatou koulí u dveří a otevřel je, vleče Harryho za ruku, vstoupil do domu.

Bylo tam velmi temno. Sirius vytáhl hůlku, kterou ukradl jednomu opilému kouzelníkovi a pronesl ´Lumos´, aby rozsvítil všechny lustry v domě. Bylo to docela depresivní a nesnesitelně špinavé, spousta práce, která se musí udělat, aby z toho bylo místo k žití. Jemně postrčil Harryho dovnitř, když řev začal.

„TY!!! JAK SE OPOVAŽUJEŠ VRÁTIT?! HANBA MÉHO JMÉNA! ZRÁDCE VZNEŠENÉHO RODU -" řval portrét v hale.

„ Merline," zasténal Sirius. „Zapomněl jsem na ni."

Mrkl na Harryho, který stál jako přirostlý k podlaze se zmateným výrazem na tváři.

Otáčeje se k portrétu, Sirius zařval opovržlivě: „SKLAPNI TY STARÁ ČARODĚJNICE!"

Sirius rychle přetáhl přes portrét závěsy a ječení přestalo.

Zavrtěl hlavou, jak si mumlal pod vousy: „Musím popřemýšlet o tom, jak to sundat. Zblázníme se z ní."

Zavedl svého kmotřence, který byl podivně tichý do kuchyně a vrhl silné „Pulírexo", aby očistil stůl a dvě židle.

Harry se posadil, zatímco jeho mysl vířila myšlenkami na to, co právě viděl. Dům se objevil a vyrostl z ničeho, obraz mluvil; a Sirius používal proutek a říkal podivná slova, aby se děly různé věci… Přesně jako když on chtěl, aby se něco stalo…

Nevěděl, co si má myslet, a všechny myšlenky na útěk od tohoto muže ho opustily, jak si promyslel všechny věci hlouběji. Muž uměl dělat věci, jako on, ale on nikdy nepotkal nikoho stejného předtím. A jeho strýc mu vždycky říkal, že je zrůda a nikdo není jako on; že on je jediná výjimka. Navíc, od chvíle, kdy vešel do tohohle domu, cítil něco ve vzduchu, něco známého, bylo to zvláštní, ale ne nepříjemné brnění na jeho kůži.

Sirius se posadil před Harryho a sledoval kmotřencův zahloubaný výraz. Malý chlapec byl chytrý. Vypadal přesně jako James. Vychrtlý, malý a slabý James, ale podoba byla stejná. Ale Harryho chování bylo jako Lilyino. Ona obvykle přemýšlela předtím, než něco udělala; nikdy se nehnala do bláznivých nebelvírských akcí. Smutný úsměv se mu při vzpomínce objevil na tváři.

Díval se na malého chlapce a řekl tiše: „Harry, musíš mi věřit. Jsem tvůj kmotr, ale nemohl jsem se o tebe starat. Potom, co byli tví rodiče zavražděni-"

„Jak to myslíš, zavražděni?" přerušil ho Harry, zamračil se. „Mí rodiče umřeli při bouračce, protože můj otec byl opilý. A naboural do jiného auta, zabil mou matku a rodinu v tom druhém autě."

„COŽE! Kdo ti řekl ty lži?" řekl Sirius a náhle se postavil. Pochodoval před Harrym a naštvaně říkal: „James nikdy nepil! A nikdy nebyl odpovědný za smrt rodiny mudlů. James a Lily byli zavražděni Lordem Voldemortem a byli jedním z nejmocnějších čarodějnických párů toho času. Kdo se opovážil-?"

Harry cítil, jak se jeho srdce zastavilo, a podíval se na pochodujícího muže velkýma rozšířenýma očima. „Čarodějný? Co tím myslíš?"

Sirius se na něho podíval se zvláštním výrazem na tváři. Poklekl před Harryho a vzal jeho malé, štíhlé ruce do své jedné. „Harry, jsi čaroděj. Tví rodiče byli čarodějové."

Při pohledu na nepochopení v Harryho tváři, došel k překvapivému poznání.

„U Merlinových vousů, oni ti nic neřekli. Ti odporní mudlové. Můžeš kouzlit, přesně jako já se svou hůlkou."

Sirius vytáhl hůlku, co ukradl a vložil ji Harrymu do jeho malých rukou, díval se na ni s úžasem.

„Kouzelníci čarují hůlkami. Používáme zaříkadla, aby naše kouzla fungovala. Viděl jsi mě ji používat."

Harry přikývl, jeho mysl stále zmatená, jak pozoroval hůlku ve svých rukou.

Podíval se na muže a zeptal se nejistě: „Já umím kouzlit?"

Sirius pevněji stiskl ruce svého kmotřence a s malým úsměvem řekl: „Ano."

Harry zamrkal. Po několika minutách řekl váhavě: „D-dobře. Myslím – myslím, že to vysvětluje docela dost věcí…"

Potřeboval si to promyslet, Muž – Sirius, napomenul se- řekl, že umí kouzlit. Jeho strýc se mýlil. Kouzla existují. Možná dům se objevil před ním, protože byl „kouzelný", a možná obraz mohl mluvit, protože byl taky „kouzelný". Bylo to příliš dobré, aby to byla pravda, ale nemyslel si vždycky, že je výjimečný? Ano, věděl, že jeho „schopnosti" jsou zvláštní, a teď věděl proč. Byl čaroděj. Bylo to překvapující, ale teď už tomu snadno věřil. Všechno dávalo smysl.

Cítil se šťastný, dokonce víc, než když mu Sirius řekl, že je jeho kmotr. Mohl by o tom lhát? Raději mu chtěl věřit. Muž mu připadal upřímný. Pak si na něco vzpomněl a zamračil se.

„Kdo jsou mudlové?"

Sirius si povzdechnul. Jeho kmotřenec byl naprostý nováček v kouzelnickém světě. Musí mu toho tolik vysvětlit. V hněvu stiskl čelist. Tohle byla Brumbálova chyba! Jak mohl ten stařec udělat takovou věc? Uklidnil se a připravil se, aby Harrymu pověděl všechno, co bylo možné.

„Mudlové jsou ti, kteří ve své krvi nemají magii. Oni nemají naše „schopnosti", jako lidí, s nimiž jsi žil. Většina z nich neví o naší existenci. Je to tak lepší, jinak by se nás báli a uštvali by nás."

Podíval se na svého kmotřence, který vypadal, jako by vše pochopil, takže pokračoval: „Před dlouhou dobou jsme s nimi žili, ale oni se začali obávat našich sil, a takzvaný hon na čarodějnice započal. Mudlové nás začali zabíjet. V kouzelnickém světě se rozhodlo, že se od nich budeme držet dál. Byla použita mocná zaklínadla a nyní jsou celá města chráněna proti mudlům. Nemůžou nás najít, zůstáváme před nimi dobře skrytí. Existují kouzelnické komunity ve všech zemích a máme školy, ve kterých se cvičí mladí čarodějové, jako jsi ty. Naše Ministerstvo kouzel se stará o to, aby naše existence zůstala neodhalena, ačkoli si myslím, že mudlovský ministerský předseda si je vědom, že existujeme, ale nemůže o tom nikomu říct."

Sirius se podíval na Harryho, aby viděl, jestli vše pochopil. Harry, ačkoli viděl, že muž očekává, že něco řekne, byl tak překvapený a neschopný vydat jediné slovo, jak jeho mysl brala vše, co mu Sirius odhalil.

Může to být pravda? Aby existoval celý skrytý svět? Aby byli lidé jako on, kteří umí kouzlit? Harryho srdce začalo bít rychleji nad tou úžasnou vyhlídkou. Nebyl zrůda! Jestli to byla pravda, byli i další jako on. Další, kteří mu porozumí a možná…. Možná se o něj budou zajímat.

„Je toho tolik, co ti musím říct," řekl Sirius. „ Ale hlavní je, že jsi syn Jamese Pottera, což byl velký kouzelník a bystrozor."

Harry se podíval na muže se zmateným výrazem na tváři a Sirius po něm střelil malým úsměvem porozumění.

„Bystrozor je kouzelník, který chytá jiné čaroděje, kteří spáchali zločiny."

„Jako policista? Zeptal se Harry netrpělivý, aby se dozvěděl více o svém otci a kouzelnickém světě.

Sirius se zašklebil. „Ano, ale bystrozoři jsou v našich společenstvích ještě důležitější než policisté. Musí to být silní a mocní čarodějové. Je to jedno z nejprestižnějších zaměstnání v kouzelnickém světě, přestože cena je vysoká." Usmál se ve vzpomínce a dodal: „A trénink je drsný."

Harry po něm střelil pohledem a řekl tiše: „Ty jsi byl bystrozor."

„Ano, byl," řekl Sirius a překvapeně se na něj podíval.

„A co moje matka?" zeptal se Harry tiše.

Bolestný výraz se rozprostřel přes Siriovy rysy, když odpovídal. „Tvoje matka se jmenovala Lily Evansová. Byla léčitelkou, jako doktor – myslím, že takhle jim mudlové říkají-. Pocházela z mudlovské rodiny. Její rodiče byli mudlové a ona se narodila s magií."

„Dobře," řekl Harry pomalu, snaže se všemu porozumět správně.

Sirius se na něho usmál. „Vysvětlím vše, jak nejlépe dovedu. Neboj se zeptat." Harry přikývnul a Sirius pokračoval. „Jak jsem řekl, tvá matka pocházela z mudlovské rodiny, takže když jí bylo jedenáct, dostala svůj bradavický dopis. Bradavice jsou britská čarodějnická škola. Mudlorození jsou stále menšina, ale jsou přijímáni v naší společnosti. Předtím, než ses narodil, časy byly nebezpečné. Mnoho čistokrevných, to jsou kouzelníci, kteří nemají v rodokmenu mudlovskou krev, stálo za tím, že mudlorození nemají být zařazeni do společnosti, kvůli prozrazení našich kouzelnických komunit. Žil tehdy jeden černokněžník jménem lord Voldemort, který chtěl, aby kvůli tomu byli všichni čarodějové z mudlovských rodin zabiti, a měl skupinu následovníků, říkalo se jim Smrtijedi. Byli to temní čarodějové a poslouchali jeho příkazy. Ale také zde byli čistokrevní a nečistokrevní – ti s mudlovskou a kouzelnickou krví- kteří stáli proti nim. Tvůj otec byl čistokrevný čaroděj, z linie Potterů. On, tvoje matka a já, spolu s několika dalšími, jsme byli části skupiny zvané Fénixův řád."

Harry se rychle všech informací a za chvíli jim trochu porozuměl, odložil to stranou pro pozdější zpracování. Sirius ho pozoroval, jako by se dožadoval povolení pokračovat, a tak mu věnoval vděčný úsměv a přikývnutí.

„Řád byl založen Albusem Brumbálem – ředitelem Bradavic – nejdříve, aby bojoval proti tehdejšímu Temnému pánu a potom, aby bojoval proti Voldemotrovi a jeho Smrtijedům. Tehdy byly kruté časy a oni byli mnohem početnější, jelikož spousta kouzelníků a čarodějnic se Voldemortovi bála postavit. James a Lily byli obzvláště významný cíl, protože byli oba velmi mocní a tvořili pár čistokrevného s mudlorozenou, který stál proti Voldemortově „víře". A krátkou dobu potom, co ses narodil, Brumbál Jamesovi navrhl, aby vás s Lily ukryl. Nevěděl jsem, proč si Brumbál myslel, že si pro vás Smrtijedi přijdou, ale nemýlil se. James, Lily a ty jste žili v chatě v Godrikově dolu. Použili Strážce tajemství. Je to kouzlo použité na jednu osobu, která může říct jinému člověku, kde se daný dům nachází. Nejdříve mě James požádal, abych byl strážcem, ale myslel jsem-"

Sirius zatnul pěsti a jeho obličej potemněl. „Myslel jsem, že bude lepší, když bude zvolen Peter Pettigrew. Byl to náš přítel a zároveň nejméně nápadná možnost, jelikož jsem byl Jamesův nejlepší přítel a samozřejmě bystrozor, takže bylo pravděpodobnější, že chytí mě. B-budu toho litovat do konce svého života. Věděli jsme, že mezi námi je špeh a já si myslel, že je to Remus. Remus byl také náš přítel, ale byl to vlkodlak.

Harry měl pocit, jako by jeho mysl byla přeplněna a pracovala na plno. Promnul si čelo, jak se snažil všechno vstřebat. Všiml si, že Sirius narážel na to, že Pettigrew udělal něco, něco špatného. Ale chtěl vědět co; chtěl vědět pravdu o svých rodičích a o tom, jak zemřeli. A další věc ho zaujala. Neřekl Sirius něco o „vlkodlakovi"? O vlkodlacích byly filmy. Někteří lidé se na ně rádi dívali.

„ Ne lidé," řekl Harry sám sobě, „Mudlové." A byl sám překvapený, že mezi tím dělá rozdíl. Ale on vždycky věděl, že je jiný než ten zbytek… speciální, nějak.

Sirius si špatně vyložil Harryho překvapený výraz a usmál se. „ O ano, on existují. Jsou vedeni jako temné bytosti a přeměňují se každý úplněk do nemyslící bestie, která útočí na každého. Ale Remus byl vždycky jemný a milý, a já si hloupě myslel, že by to mohl být on, když ho Brumbál vyslal vyjednávat o spojenectví k vlkodlačí smečce. Myslel jsem si, že byl možná přesvědčen, aby se přidal k nim proti nám," povzdechnul si a pokračoval: „Pouze James a Lily věděli, že jsme vyměnili strážce tajemství, takže nikdo nevěděl, že to byl Peter, kdo zradil tvé rodiče."

Sirius se zastavil, a potom naštvaně zavrčel: „Peter byl Smrtijed a řekl Voldemortovi o místě, kde se skrývali tví rodiče. Vsadím se, že ta proradná krysa byla pyšná na to, že svému pánovi donesla tak důležitou informaci."

„Počkej!" řekl Harry, když už chtěl Sirius pokračovat. „ Kdo je Smrti - říkal jsi Smrtijed? Dobře, kdo je to, a kdo je Voldemort?"

Siriusova tvář potemněla, když řekl hlasem plným nenávisti: „Voldemort, nebo také Vy-víte-kdo, jak ho ustrašení kouzelníci a čarodějky volali, byl velmi mocný temný čaroděj. A temný čaroděj je… No, řeknu ti o tom více později. Ale Voldemort byl Temný pán, to znamená, že měl skupinu následovníků, kde byli také temní čarodějové, většina z nich každopádně. Jeho stoupenci se nazývali Smrtijedi a byli jím označeni. Můžeš je poznat podle Znamení zla na jejich levém předloktí. Je to druh… Jak to mudlové nazývají? Jo, už vím. Druh tetování, magického tetování."

„Dobře," řekl Harry pomalu, pobíraje to všechno. „Ale proč se ho lidé bojí?"

„_Báli _se ho," zašklebil se Sirius. „Bohudíky zemřel. Ale stejně si myslím, že se někdo přesto třese při zvuku jeho jména. Voldemort byl zvrácený a bezcitný. On a jeho veselá banda následovníků zabila tisíce kouzelníků a čarodějek. Došlo k válce a vylo to strašné."

„Voldemort zemřel?" řekl Harry se zájmem. „Jak?"

Siriova tvář se naplnila smutkem. „Na Halloween, když jsi byl jednoroční miminko, Voldemort přišel a zabil tvé rodiče. Nikdo neví, co se přesně stalo, ale přežil jsi. Pokusil se tě zabít vraždící kletbou – magická kletba, která zabíjí okamžitě – ale ona se odrazila a zabila jeho místo tebe. Zůstala ti jenom jizva ve tvaru blesku na tvém čele."

Sirius pozoroval svého kmotřence. Harryho oči byly vlhké a přejížděl si prstem po jizvě, ale zůstal tiše.

Temný čaroděj zabil jeho rodiče? A pokusil se ho zabít, ale on přežil? Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nerozuměl tomu. Proč jeho rodiče zemřeli a on přežil?

„Byl jsi jmenován Chlapcem, který přežil a Zachráncem kouzelnického světa, protože jsi zabil jednoho z nejtemnějších Pánů na světě," řekl Sirius tiše. „ Ale já jsem předešel sám sebe. Tu Halloweenskou noc jsem se vrátil z bystrozorské akce a přijel do Godrikova dolu, abych viděl Jamese. Když jsem se tam dostal, část domu byla zničená a já jsem viděl tvého otce mr-mrtvého ležet u vchodu."

Vzlyk unikl ze Siriova hrdla, ale on se přinutil pokračovat. „Já – já hledal jsem Lily a tebe. Byl jsi ve svém pokoji, a ona ležela mrtvá před tvou postýlkou. Myslel jsem, že tě chránila před Voldemortem a on ji zabil předtím, než se tě pokusil zabít. Nevím, proč tě chtěl Voldemort zabít. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že chtěl Jamese a Lily, protože to byli jeho dobře známí odpůrci. Nic z Voldemorta nezůstalo, pokoj byl úplně zničený a zdi zčernaly a hroutily se. A ty jsi ležel a díval ses na svou matku…"

Sirius umlknul a jeho tělo se lehce třáslo, jak potlačoval tiché vzlyky. Harry mohl vidět, jak početné slzy kreslí bílou cestu přes Siriovy špinavé tváře.

Harry se cítil otupělý. Stěží mohl pochopit všechno, co mu řekl. Byl tím příliš šokovaný, bylo toho tolik, co si musel promyslet. Ale byl rád, že mu Sirius řekl vše, bez skrývání nějakých tajemství. Zacházel s ním jako s dospělým, a on byl za to vděčný. Tiché slzy dlouho stékaly po jeho tvářích, ale on chtěl vědět víc.

Sirius před ním poklekl a nyní otevřeně brečel. Vypadal tak zničeně a provinile. Harry k němu cítil silnou náklonnost. Klekl si a objal ho kolem pasu. Sirius ho v odpověď sevřel, zatímco vzlyky otřásaly jeho vyhublým tělem. Ale Harry potřeboval vědět víc.

„Co se stalo pak?" zašeptal proti Siriově hrudi.

Cítil strašnou zlost na Petera, přítele jeho rodičů, který je zradil, ale musel ovládat svoje emoce a dozvědět se zbytek.

„Z toho žalu a zlosti jsem se zbláznil," řekl Sirius. „Vytáhl jsem tě z domu a pak přišel Hagrid. Byl členem řádu, poslal ho Brumbál. Brumbál na dům vložil kouzlo, které ho mělo varovat, kdyby byla ochrana domu prolomena, a tak věděl, že se něco stalo. Dal jsem tě Hagridovi."

Podíval se na Harryho očima, které se leskly lítostí a vinou, a dodal: „Merline, neměl jsem to dělat. Měl jsem tě vzít k sobě! Byl jsem hlupák. Byla to moje chyba! Nechal jsem tě s Hagridem, protože jsem chtěl toho zrádce najít a zabít ho. Strávil jsem celou noc hledáním Petera, a našel jsem ho až pak další den v mudlovském Londýně. Ten zpropadený zbabělec se schovával, postavil jsem se mu, a předtím, než jsem měl čas zareagovat, ten zrádný bastard vyhodil do vzduchu celý blok budov a zabil tak asi dvacet mudlů, uřízl si prst, přeměnil se na krysu a zdrhl."

Harry se přinutil myslet jasně. „Jak ty myslíš, přeměnil se na krysu?"

„Jako když jsem se z psa změnil zpět na člověka. My tři, James, Peter a já, jsme byly zvěromágové, umíme se přeměnit na zvířata. Ale o tom nikdo neví. Víš, je to nezákonné bez registrace a my jsme se neregistrovali. Takže si všichni myslí, že já jsem zabil Petera, jelikož po něm zbyl jen prst, a že jsem taky zabil ty mudly. Bystrozoři si pro mě okamžitě přišli a byl jsem zatčen a bez soudu poslán do Azkabanu," vychrlil ze sebe Sirius, jako kdyby to, že to řekl rychleji, mohlo zmenšit smutek, který cítil.

Byl jsem tak šílený vztekem, že jsem nemohl nikoho utvrdit o své nevině a cítil jsem takovou vinu, že jsem věřil, že to bylo zasloužené. Azkaban je kouzelnické vězení. A od té doby jsem žil tam. Ale dál jsem to nemohl snést. Tak dlouho jsem přežil jen díky své zvěromágské podobě. Vězni jsou hlídáni temnými bytostmi zvanými Mozkomorové, vysávají z tebe veškeré štěstí, a hodně vězňů se z toho po pár měsících zblázní. Ale já jsem neměl žádné šťastné vzpomínky; můj nejlepší přítel a žena, kterou jsem miloval, byli zavražděni a byla to moje chyba. Používal jsem svou zvěromágskou podobu, aby zabránil Mozkomorům mě vysávat příliš dlouhou dobu. A před týdnem jsem konečně začal hledat cesty úniku. Stále jsem myslel na tebe a na to, že si myslíš, že to já jsem zradil tvé rodiče. Myslel jsem, že jsi byl vychován jako čaroděj, a jako takový, bude věřit stejně jako ten zbytek, že to já byl zrádce. Konečně jsem přišel k sobě, přeměnil se, proklouzl skrz mříže a vydal se tě hledat. Zpočátku jsem chtěl zabít Petera, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že jsi s Dursleyovými, a tak jsem se musel přesvědčit, že jsi v pořádku."

Sirius se odmlčel a potom zavrčel, „Nikdy jsem nepomyslel na to, že by tě s nimi Brumbál nechal. Přišel bych za tebou dříve, kdyby mi to přišlo na mysl. Všichni věděli, že Petunie nenáviděla tvou matku a magii!"

Harry všechno vstřebal mnohem klidněji, vědě, že mu to dovoluje rychle přemýšlet o tom, co mu Sirius řekl. Nakonec se zamyslel nad poslední částí. Takže to byl ředitel Brumbál, kdo ho umístil k Dursleyovým, i když věděl o jejich nenávisti k čarodějům.

Ale proč? Jestliže byl tak významný pro kouzelnický svět, jakožto příčina Voldemortova pádu, proč by ho nechali žít v nevědomosti v mudlovské rodině? Proč ho ředitel nekontroloval? Zanechalo to v něm špatný pocit. Mohl by o tom přemýšlet, až bude sám. Musel si promyslet strašnou spoustu věcí. Proč mu vraždící kletba neublížila? Jak bylo možné, aby jako dítě zabil tak mocného kouzelníka jako Voldemorta? Věděl tak málo o světě, který mu Sirius popisoval. Byl rozhodnutý dozvědět se o něm co nejvíc, co nejrychleji, tak rychle, jak mohl. Ale byl po tom všem poslouchání hrozně vyčerpaný. A jeho poraněná záda mu způsobovala bolest. Tolik toho musel promyslet, tolik se toho musel dozvědět…

Sirius se podíval na Harryho a viděl znovu jeho zamyšlený výraz. Harryho klid během všeho, co mu řekl, ho překvapil. Chlapec plakal a objímal ho, ale choval se jako dospělý. Jaký život to vedl, když se chová tak klidně i za těchto okolností? Kterýkoliv normální kluk by vzlykal a naříkal pro své rodiče, a nebyl by schopný slyšet tolik o tak temných a násilných věcech. Místo toho, Harry chtěl vědět víc a utěšoval ho, i když by to mělo být spíš naopak.

´Tolik toho vytrpěl, a přesto je tak silný. Je mimořádný.´ Sirius byl na něho pyšný. Ale znovu přemýšlel o tom, jak Harryho našel. Jeho kmotřenec utekl od Dursleyových a byl pokrytý modřinami. Když ho objal, cítil, že sebou Harry trhnul, ale rychle to skryl. Harry řekl, že dostával výprasky, ale on byl rozhodnutý dozvědět se víc.

„Harry," řekl Sirius tiše, „můžeš mi říct, proč jsi utekl od Dursleyových?"

Okamžitě si všiml, že se chlapcova ramena napjala.

Harry se odtáhl z objetí, aby se podíval na Siria. Tenhle muž se mu tak otevřel. Strašně trpěl po dlouhou dobu. Byl to jeho kmotr a byl svolný s tím vzít ho k sobě. Dlužil mu pravdu.

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Slyšel jsi, co jsem ti řekl, když jsi byl pes. Teta Petunie mě nikdy neměla ráda a nutila mě dělat všechny práce v domě. Zacházeli se mnou jako se sluhou, žil jsem v přístěnku a málokdy jsem dostával jídlo. Dudley mě používal jako svůj boxovací pytel, ale nejhorší byl strýc Vernon. Vždycky mi říkal zrůdo a lhal mi o mých rodičích. Bil mě bez jakéhokoliv důvodu. Ale na to jsem si zvykl. Nedávno…"

Harry chvíli váhal, ale rozhodl se být úplně upřímný. „Dnes v noci se to stalo poprvé, ale já se bál, že se to bude opakovat. Po výprasku se mě začal do-dotýkat." Koktal a tak se zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval. Neodvážil se podívat na Siria, radši zíral na stěnu za ním. „Začal mě hladit po z-zádech a říkat divné věci. Vážně jsem se bál."

Sirius ho rychle objal, než si uvědomil chlapcova zranění na zádech. Harry vydal malé zakňučení. Cítil tak strašný vztek, bezmocnost a nenávist.  
„Harry. Harry, já- Co… Co se stalo?"

Musel se držet, aby se nevydal najít toho mudlu a pomalu ho umučit, ale potřeboval vědět, jestli se stalo něco dalšího. Merline, jestli se ten mudla pokusil sexuálně zneužít jeho kmotřence, tak ho vykuchá.

Harry mohl cítit Siriův vztek a zvláštní teplo se rozlilo jeho hrudí. Nikdo dřív se nestaral. A tenhle muž se zjevil zničehonic a vzal ho k sobě. Teď měl skutečnou rodinu. Mnohokrát doufal, že se objeví nějaký dávno ztracený příbuzný, který ho zachrání od Dursleyů, ale vzdal se toho snu už dávno.

„Moje teta a bratranec přišli a strýc Vernon mě rychle strčil do přístěnku. Ale slíbil, že bude pokračovat tam, kde přestal. Jeho dotyk mě děsil… Věděl jsem, že to nebylo normální…. Že to bylo špatné, jelikož jsem ho nikdy neviděl takhle se chovat k Dudleymu, mému bratranci…. A věděl jsem, že nebudu schopný ho zastavit, jestli to zkusí znovu. Takže jsem se rozhodl utéct," pokrčil Harry rameny a dodal: „Moc jsem tam toho nenechal, jsem si jistý, že budou nadšení, že jsem zmizel."

Sirius děkoval Merlinovi, že se nic dalšího nestalo. Cítil hlubokou úlevu. Ale i přesto toho Harry spoustu vytrpěl. Při bozích, udělá to správně. Postará se o něj. Aspoň tohle přinejmenším dlužil Lily a Jamesovi. Sirius vzal do rukou Harryho bradu, aby viděl výraz očí svého kmotřence. Ty oči, Lilyiny oči. Svíralo se mu z nich srdce.

„Harry, teď máš mě. Nikdy tě neopustím. Budu se o tebe starat. Žádné dítě by nemělo zažít to, čím jsi prošel. Nemám ti skoro co nabídnout. Jsem na útěku a nemůžu vycházet na veřejnost, ale chci, abys žil se mnou. Můžu ti vyprávět o tvých rodičích a o kouzelnickém světě. A nikomu už znovu nedovolím, aby tě ode mě odvedl."

Harry cítil, jak jeho oči vlhnou. Teď měl někoho. „Děkuji."

Harry si pročistil hrdlo a rozčileně dodal: „Rád bych žil s tebou a chtěl bych vědět všechno, co mě můžeš naučit."

Sirius se usmál. „Velmi dobře, mrkneme se na pokoje a já zkontroluju tvá zranění. Nemám v domě žádné lektvary, ale zítra pošlu sovu, abych nějaké obstaral."

Viděl zvědavost v Harryho očích a chlapcovu dychtivost dozvědět se víc. Měl toho tolik, co musel svého kmotřence naučit. Usmál se. „Vysvětlím všechno o sovách a lektvarech zítra. Teď budeme odpočívat."

Postavili se a tiše vyšli do druhého poschodí. Sirius vzal Harryho do Regulova pokoje, hůlkou vyčistil ložnici a pokrývky a povlečení. Přinutil Harryho, aby si sundal košili a byl zděšen, když uviděl stopy po pásku. Ale udržel se a nezačal ječet. Jednoduše si vzal mokrý ručník z koupelny a vyčistil rány mýdlem.

Nebylo tady nic dalšího v domě. Zítra obdrží peníze poslané od Gringottů sovou, aby koupil jídlo a jiné věci, opět soví poštou. Merlinovi díky, že skřeti neměli žádný problém jednat s trestanci, byl to pouze obchod a koneckonců byl teď Hlavou Domu Blacků. A navíc sovy nemůžou vysledovat na Grimauldovo náměstí díky ochranným kouzlům.

Přitáhl si Harryho a políbil svého kmotřence na čelo. Zítra bude dlouhý den.

* * *

Harry se probudil s pocitem, že snad ještě nikdy ve svém životě nespal tak dobře. Vzpomněl si na včerejší události a usmál se. Zdálo se to jako věčnost od té doby, co žil s Dursleyovými. Tolik se toho změnilo. Věděl, kdo byl. Měl v životě jeden cíl. Naučí se všechno o magii a stane se mocným čarodějem jako jeho rodiče. Udělá svá vlastní rozhodnutí a nikdy nedovolí, aby ho někdo ovládal, jako to dělal Brumbál. Jeho život nebude nikdy určován nikým jiným.

Strávil celou noc přemýšlení o všem, co mu Sirius řekl a dospěl k tomu, že chtěl vědět víc o Voldemortovi a jeho následovnících, a víc o záležitosti čistokrevných-mudlorozených. Sirius řekl, že Voldemort a jeho stoupenci byli temní čarodějové. Co to znamená? Magie byla rozdělená na různé druhy? Nezáleželo na tom, znalost byla znalost a ne špatná. A vědění mu v kouzelnickém světě pomůže. Čím víc bude vědět o různých druzích magie, tím lépe se před nimi bude moct chránit. Nikdy už znovu nedovolí, aby ho někdo zranil nebo znevážil.

A také přemýšlel o Brumbálovi. Zprvu byl zmatený, ale nakonec hněv zvítězil nad čímkoli dalším. Ten muž ho zanechal s Dursleyovými. Sirius řekl, že kdokoli, kdo znal jeho matku, věděl, že její sestra nenávidí magii. Tak proč ho tam Brumbál nechal? Proč ho nikdo nekontroloval? Zvlášť, když byl tak slavný, jak Sirius naznačoval.

Rozzlobilo ho to, hlavně když došel k závěru, že kouzelník zvaný Brumbál zařídil věci tak, že vyrostl zcela nevědomý kouzelnického světa. Jestli byl tak významný, měl se dozvědět o magii, jak nejdříve to bylo možné, a měl být vychováván ve svém vlastním světě; ne zanechán, aby se cítil jako zrůda s magií-nesnášejícími mudli. A věděl, že Sirius byl kvůli tomu na Brumbála taky naštvaný. Také přemýšlel, jak je možné, že vůdce Řádu dovolil, aby byl jeden z jeho členů uvězněn bez soudu…

* * *

Sirius se probudil a zasténal, když si uvědomil, že je v domě svých rodičů. Zapřísáhl se, už před dlouhou dobou, že se sem nikdy nevrátí. Ale bohužel, když jsou časy zlé, výjimka musí být udělána.

Usmál se, když si vzpomněl, že má svého kmotřence u sebe. Dalo mu to novou chuť do života. Když James a Lily zemřeli, cítil se, jako by už neměl důvod žít. Šťastně se vytratil v nic ve své cele v Azkabanu. Nyní pochopil, jak byl sobecký. Harry ho potřeboval a on toho chlapce nechal v Brumbálových spárech.

Sirius se zamračil. Nikdy nepředpokládal, že by Brumbál byl schopný takové manipulace. Vždycky k tomu muži choval velkou víru. Dobrá, po tom, co se dozvěděl, že mu nebude umožněn soud a nikdo nemluvil o tom, že by nějaký požadoval. Letmo přemýšlel ve své cele, proč mu Brumbál nezařídil proces. Ale nyní ty otázka znamenala mnohem víc, protože se Brumbál začal vměšovat do života jeho kmotřence a dělal vše horší.

Možná může být Nebelvír, ale rozhodně pozná zmijozelskou taktiku, když ji vidí. Koneckonců, byl vychován jako Black, těžko můžete dostat lepší výcvik, než když vás připraví pro realitu života a pomohou vám čelit pravé tváři jiných.

Co Brumbál udělal, byl jasný pokus udělat z Harryho poníženého a vděčného chudáčka směrem k němu; bezelstné dítě snadno zmanipulovatelné a tvárné podle jeho přání. Byl si jistý, že většina kouzelnického světa by byla zděšena, kdyby se dozvěděla o tom, že byl Harry vychován jako mudla, bez znalosti svých čarodějnických kořenů. Jejich Zachránce zredukovaný na mudlu! Křičeli by hanbou.

Brumbál jistojistě chtěl, aby mu byl chlapec vděčný a aby se naučil pouze to, co Brumbál chtěl. Bylo evidentní, že se Brumbál obával toho, že by se z Harryho stal sebevědomý, nafoukaný a sebejistý kluk jako James. A jaká je nejlepší příležitost zničit tuhle možnost než nechat Harryho žít s kouzelníky nenávidějícími mudly?

Slíbil, že Harryho naučí všechno, co bude potřebovat k tomu, aby se postavil na vlastní nohy. Až jeho synovec vyroste, ponese těžké břemeno. Brumbál se z něj pokusí udělat symbol Světla a mít ho pod svou kontrolou. A temní čarodějové se ho pokusí naklonit jejich věci. Všichni si myslí, že se z Harryho stane mocný kouzelník. A on ví, hluboko uvnitř, že se Voldemort může vrátit.

Během jeho bystrozorských dnů často slyšel od chycených čarodějů, že Voldemort podnikl jisté kroky, aby dosáhl nesmrtelnosti. Nikdo tomu doopravdy nechtěl uvěřit, ale on měl dostatek vědomostí z Černé magie, aby věděl, že kdokoli mocný tak jako Voldemort je schopný si udržet nesmrtelnost v určitém smyslu. Existovala spousta temných zaklínadel a hrůzostrašných rituálů, které mohli přinejmenším udělat jednoho téměř nezničitelným. A způsobem jakým se Voldemortovo tělo rozpadlo na prach, bylo zřejmé, že ten chlap si něco udělal. Vraždící kletba nechává tělo koneckonců netknuté. Harry se bude muset s Voldemortem v budoucnu utkat, nebo přinejmenším se zbylými Smrtijedy.

Teď, když věděl o Brumbálových manipulacích a způsobu, jakým mudlové zacházeli s Harrym, věděl, že nemůže zůstat tím stejným omezeným Nebelvírem, kterým byl. Pro Harryho dobro, bude muset přijmout své temnější stránky a naučit svého synovce, co jen může. Dokonce zahrnout i nějaká temná zaklínadla, když žádná bílá magie nemůže pomoct čaroději v boji se Smrtijedem.

Navíc už si nebyl tolik jistý Brumbálovou ideologií. Starý muž byl zaujatý vůči temným rodinám a Černé magii. On vždycky odmítal Černou magii, protože mu je rodina vnucovala, ale Harrymu bude užitečná, pro jeho ochranu. A vždycky tajně souhlasil s čistokrevnými, že mudlové jsou velmi nebezpeční a že mudlorození představují prasklinu v bezpečnosti. Samozřejmě, to neznamenalo, že by si myslel, že by měli být zabiti, nebo že by byli podřadní, ale řešení muselo být nalezeno.

Předtím neznal mnoho mudlů , ale to, co Harrymu udělal jeho strýc, bylo v kouzelnickém světě neslýchané. Čarodějové opečovávali své děti a nikdy by je nebili nebo sexuálně nezneužili. Bylo tak málo čarodějů v porovnání s mudli, a tak mělo blaho dětí velkou důležitost. A ještě víc v čistokrevných rodinách, které obvykle měli jedno nebo dvě děti, aby byli co nejmocnější; jelikož se věřilo, že více dětí ředí sílu magie rodu. A ještě větší důležitost byla kladena na dědice rodu.

Jeho rodiče na něj nikdy nevztáhli ruku. Despoticky požadovali, aby dodržoval jejich ideologii a přesvědčení, ale nikdy kvůli tomu nebyl zraněn. Nikdy si to neuvědomil. Temné rodiny si opravdu cenili svých dětí, víc než v rodinách světla; jelikož vkládali větší důraz na pokrevní linie a magickou sílu svých dědiců, a protože pro ně byl dědic nenahraditelný. A naprosto s tím souhlasil.

* * *

Harry seděl v knihovně, kterou našel během svého průzkumu domu.

Byl ranní ptáče a viděl, že se Sirius ještě neprobudil. Jeho zvědavost ho přinutila potloukat se matně osvětleným domem. To, co viděl, ho fascinovalo. Narazil na velmi podivné a lehce děsivé věci; stěna pokrytá hlavami nějakého divného stvoření, s velkýma očima a špičatýma zelenýma ušima; plazící se ruka v zásuvce; stojan na deštníky udělaný z nohy nějaké obří příšery a tak.

Myslel si, že uviděl stín, pohybuje se kolem, ale po chvilce čekání, jestli se někdo objeví, a poté co nic neslyšel, pokračoval ve svém průzkumu. Také viděl spoustu portrétů chrápajících čarodějů a spících čarodějek, všichni mu určitým způsobem připomínali Siria. Domyslel si, že to musí být jeho předchůdci. Shledal fascinujícím, že jsou portréty živé a mohou reagovat. Magie byla prostě úžasná.

Nakonec objevil knihovnu a pocítil se jako doma, kdyby nějaký předtím měl. Byla obrovská a obsahovala spoustu knih, které mohl popsat jako ´temné´; konečně porozuměl tomu, co mu Sirius říkal o temných čarodějích. Nezdálo se mu to tak špatné.

Knihy byly velmi zajímavé a zahrnovaly pohyblivé obrázky ukazující kouzla a rituály. Jiné byly zuřivé a křičely a naříkaly, když je otevřel. Rozhodl se, že si některé přečte, aby se dozvěděl víc o magii. Spousta zaklínadel měla způsobit zranění jiným nebo byly určené k souboji.

Rozhodně neměl rád ty k mučení, ale podle Siria, kouzelníci tam venku tohle znali, takže se to bude muset taky naučit, aby byl připraven. Věděl, že byl daleko za ostatními dětmi, které bylo vychováno jako čaroděj, takže to musí rychle dohnat. Bohudíky byl rychlý čtenář a učil se rychle díky čtecím zvykům, které si vytvořil během života s ´těmi mudly, jak začal nazývat své příbuzné.

Harry si právě četl knihu jménem Historie pravé Černé magie a nemohl ji pustit.

Vyprávěla o příběhu Morgany a jejího syna Mordreda, kteří bádali hluboko, než kdokoli před nimi, v Černé magii; aby se ochránili před mudli, kteří se začali obracet proti nim. Vysvětlovala, jak se Morgana pohádala s Merlinem o nebezpečí odhalení všech jejich schopností mudlům, jelikož oni obvykle zničí všechno, co je silnější než oni sami. Mudlové si začali vytvářet jejich vlastní předpojaté náboženství, které považovalo nevysvětlitelné věci za práci zla, a proto lovili čaroděje, prohlašující je za uctívače Ďábla. Ačkoli to Merlin věděl, odmítl se odloučit od mudlů, Morgana vzala Mordreda s sebou na ostrov na pobřeží dnešní Anglie. A Morgana našla vlastní skupinu kouzelníků a čarodějnic, kteří věřili v sílu přírody a přírodu brali jako zdroj magických sil.

Bylo to fascinující a Harry naprosto souhlasil s tím, co Morgana udělala. Konec konců, měla pravdu, spousta čarodějů byla štvána a mučena mudly, kteří je nařkli z pomahačství Ďáblu, když je chytili při kouzlení. Harry si myslel, že by se to dalo aplikovat na dnešní dobu, jelikož Dursleyovi byli typickým příkladem mudlů za Morganiných časů.

Morgana zjistila, že magie pochází z přírody a čarodějové jsou více spojení se zemí než mudlové, jelikož kouzelníci nepotlačovali proud magie, který vycházel ze země. Modred bádal ještě hlouběji a objevil silnou a čistou magii, kterou pojmenoval Černá, kterou bylo těžké ovládat, ale dávala čaroději sílu ovládat přírodu a její stvoření. Takže takhle vznikla Černá magie a skupina kouzelníků známá jako temní čarodějové. Používali ji k zušlechtění svých těl a myslí, a ke kontrole dalších věcí. Nepoužívali ji k zločinným úmyslům, dokud je mudlové nezačali pronásledovat. Poté, Morgana zaměřila svůj výzkum na vytvoření obranných kouzel pomáhajícím proti útokům mudlů, a vynalezli spoustu temných kouzel, aby měli šanci proti masové síle mudlů.

Harry byl ponořen do čtení, když si všiml portrétu visícího vysoko nad krbem, který byl vzhůru a zkoumal ho. Podíval se na něj a viděl královsky vypadajícího čaroděje s dlouhými černými vlasy, propichujícíma tmavě šedýma očima a impozantním zevnějškem. Byl oblečen do bohatých zelených a černých šatů, které vypadaly jako poslední móda před několika staletími. Muž seděl na své židli jako na trůnu, ale neřekl nic.

Harry přemýšlel, jestli ho má oslovit. Ale rozhodl se pokračovat ve čtení. Kdyby ho to zajímalo, tak by mu to portrét dal najevo.

* * *

Sirius hledal svého kmotřence už nějakou dobu a nevěděl, kam by ten kluk mohl jít.

Zkontroloval všechny hlavní obytné místnosti domu, ale ty byly prázdné. Viděl i Kráturu, který se plížil kolem, ale nevěnoval tomu ohavnému domácímu skřítkovi druhý pohled. Skřítek byl příliš odporný na jeho vkus. Tvorova úcta k jeho matce byla nechutná a on sám byl naprosto k ničemu, už dávno přestal uklízet a snažil se ignorovat Siriusovy příkazy.

Sirius byl zmatený. Jedinými místy, která nekontroloval, byly místnosti, kam mohl vejít jen Black; pro všechny ostatní by se dveře neobjevily. Obvykle to byly pokoje, které obsahovaly portréty Blacků, dědictví a knihy. Věděl, že Harry nemohl vidět žádné z dveří těchto pokojů, ale po dvou hodinách hledání a volání Harryho se je rozhodl zkontrolovat.

Když konečně otevřel dveře knihovny, byl naprosto zblblý.

A tady byl Harry, zcela ponořen bichli Černá magie, a s ním portrét Arcturuse Blacka, který ho pozoroval.

Jak se ten chlapec dostal dovnitř? A proč ho Arcturus nevykázal ven?

Arcturus Black byl jeden z nejváženějších předků Blacků. Byl striktně totalitní, neměl trpělivost s dětmi a všichni, kdo nebyli čisté krve, chytří nebo dostatečně silní, pouze plýtvali místem. Sirius jím vždy pohrdal, když byl mladší, ale musel si přiznat, že z něj měl i strach. Starý čaroděj byl za svých dnů velmi mocný a byl Hlavou rodiny Blacků přes dvě století. Arcturus byl také vůdcem čistokrevných rodin, které zformovaly politickou koalici proti zákazu Černé magie. A také uspěl, jelikož až po jeho dnech byla většina Černé magie zakázána.

Zavrtěl hlavou a přistoupil ke svému kmotřenci. „Harry, hledal jsem tě. Jak dlouho jsi tu?"

Harry byl vytržen ze svého čtení, bylo to tak zajímavé, že ani neslyšel, když Sirius vešel.

„Co myslíš? Prostě jsem našel tuhle knihovnu, když jsem prozkoumával dům. Doufám, že nejsi naštvaný kvůli tomu, že jsem rozhlížel kolem," řekl nejistě. „Shledal jsem dům velice zajímavý a chtěl jsem vidět víc. Potom jsem našel knihovnu a prohlížel jsem si knihy. Strašně rád čtu a vím tak málo, tak jsem si myslel, že ti nebude vadit, když si nějaké přečtu."

Harry viděl, že byl Sirius překvapen, a rychle dodal, „Však víš, nebudu se ptát tolik otravných otázek. Po tom co jsi mi řekl včera, jsem měl spoustu otázek, a tyhle knihy jsou tak fascinující!" Nebyl schopen ovládnout své vzrušení a vyhrkl: „Vysvětlují tolik věcí; historii našeho druhu, rozvoj Černé magie, všechna neuvěřitelná zaklínadla. Nemohl jsem přestat číst."

Skončil s úsměvem, ale začal se znepokojovat, když tam Sirius jen stál a díval se na něho.

„Je něco špatně?" zeptal se Harry a zamračil se. „Omlouvám se, jestli jsem sem neměl chodit. Příště tě požádám o dovolení."

Harry se tedy zvedl z pohovky, ale Sirius postoupil k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno, aby ho zastavil.

„Omlouvám se, Harry. Takhle jsem to nemyslel. Je to v pořádku, jestli si ty knihy chceš přečíst, i když bych ti měl říct, které sekce vynechat, protože některé knihy jsou docela nebezpečné. Ale Harry, chceš mi tvrdit, že jsi prostě vešel dovnitř?"

„Ano. Proč? Neměl bych?" řekl Harry, dívaje se na svého kmotra se zmatkem.

Sirius se uhnul pohledem, a začal si mumlat. „To není možné… jak se dostal dovnitř…. To nemůže být, mohlo by…"

Otočil se na Harryho a řekl tiše: „Jedině někdo s krví Blacků může najít tuhle místnost."

Harry strnul.

„Jak jsem tedy dostal dovnitř?" zeptal se a snažil se v tom nějak vyznat. „Nejsem Black, jsem Potter! Možná Potterovská linie obsahovala krev Blacků?"

Na to si portrét odfrknul a Sirius se na něj otočil.

„Co o tom víš?" zavrčel Sirius.

„Pozor na tón, mladý muži. Vždycky jsi byl drzé a hloupé dítě," řekl posměšně Arcturus Black.

„Nemrhej mým časem, Arcturusi. Proč sis odfrknul?" zeptal se Sirius. „Jak se dostal dovnitř?"

„Jako kdybych ti musel odpovídat," ušklíbnul se Arcturus. „Ale vzhledem k tomu, že chlapec také zvědavý. Řeknu ti, že myšlenka Blacků zapletených s mudli milujícími Potterovými se mi zdá příliš směšná, abych to komentoval."

„Ušetři mě tvých předsudků, starče. Prostě mi řekni, jak se dostal dovnitř? Vím, že v Potterovské linii není žádný Black."

„Můžu být stařec, ale nejsem slepý ke krvi, které se zdáš být," odsekl znechuceně Arcturus. „Zdá se mi, že je v tobě trocha krve Blacků, takže to nemůžeš cítit."

Harry jim pozorně naslouchal během jejich hádky a došel k několika závěrům, které byly docela matoucí. Tak se rozhodl zasáhnout.

„Ehm, promiňte mi, pane Blacku." Řekl Harry zdvořile, pokoušeje se nesvíjet pod přísným pohledem portrétu. „Mohu dojít pouze k závěru, že si myslíte, že mám v sobě krev Blacků… Ale to není možné!"

Nevěděl, jak pokračovat pro Siriovo dobro, ale rozhodl se zkusit to. „To by znamenalo, že moje matka byla z větve Blackovské linie, což nebyla, jelikož mi Sirius řekl, že byla narozená v mudlovské rodině… Nebo že můj otec měl v sobě Blackovskou krev… Nebo… Nebo že můj otec nebyl James Potter, ale někdo z tvého rodu. A to mohl být jedině Sirius, a to…" Zaváhal a obrátil se na Siria. „Nebo možná máš nějaké bratry nebo bratrance?"

„Alespoň chlapec má víc rozumu než ty, ušklíbl se Arcturus a podíval se na Siria.

Sirius mu nevěnoval pozornost a otočil se na svého kmotřence. „Ne, Harry, měl jsem jednoho bratra a ten zemřel příliš mladý na to, aby měl syna. A Lily nemůže být z větve rodu Blacků, jelikož já jsem z hlavní linie a věděl bych, kdyby byla má vzdálená příbuzná, protože gobelín…"

Náhle Sirius zbledl, zašeptal předtím, než vyběhl z místnosti: „Budu hned zpátky."

Harry byl naprosto zmatený Siriovým chováním. Podíval se na portrét a řekl nejistě: „Myslím, že Sirius má určitou možnost, jak vidět, kdo je z rodu Blacků?"

„Vypadáš jako chytré dítě," řekl Arcturus úsečně, „ a můžu z tebe cítit moc, maličký. Budeš přijatelným dědicem."

„Ty cítíš, že jsem Black," zašeptal Harry sám sobě, jeho oči se rozšířily.

Jeho zmatené dumání bylo přerušeno, když ho Sirius vtáhl do pevného objetí.

„O Merline, je to pravda! Nikdy jsem si nedovolil doufat… Strašně jsem si to přál… ale nemyslel jsem, že je to možné," šeptal Sirius horečně Harrymu do vlasů. „Tolik jsem to Jamesovi záviděl… Nemůžu tomu uvěřit…"

„Siriusi, co je? Prosím vysvětli mi to," prosil Harry. Myslel si, že zná odpověď, ale neodvažoval se doufat.

Sirius umístil své ruce na Harryho ramena a jeho oči toužebně bloudili po Harryho rysech.

„Ale strašně se podobáš Jamesovi…" zašeptal Sirius. Odmlčel se a vypadalo to, že se rozhoduje. „Harry, pojď se mnou. Musím ti něco ukázat."

* * *

Vešli do místnosti a Harry okamžitě uviděl obrovský gobelín pokrývající celou stěnu. Byl na něm strom s nespočetně větvemi a malými bílými květy. Po bližším prozkoumání, viděl jména a data na každém květu. Domyslel si, že to byl rodokmen. A pak uviděl elegantní stříbrný nápis nahoře: „Nejvznešenější rod Blacků".

Sirius klouzal po jedné větvi prstem a zastavil se u jednoho květu, který se zdál vypálený.

„Podívej se sem Harry, tady bylo moje jméno. Moje matka ho odstranila, když jsem utekl z domova. Nikdy jsem se sem nevrátil, neviděl jsem gobelín od té doby, co jsi přišel na svět… Nevěděl jsem, nikdy mi to neřekla…"

Harry se podíval na to, co mu Sirius ukazoval a pak na květ vedle, bylo na něm: „Regulus Arcturus Black". Potom uviděl jemnou větev směřující od Siriova jména, byl na něm malý květ se jménem: „Orion Sirius Black" a datem jeho narození.

Harry zalapal po dechu a jeho hlava se točila těmi možnostmi. Teď věděl, co se Sirius domníval. Ale to nebylo možné, nebo bylo? Musí to být jen náhoda. Nechtěl tomu bez důkazu věřit. Nechtěl pak čelit zklamání a bolesti, jestli se ukáže, že to nebyla pravda.

„Ale Siriusi, to musí být náhoda. Sám jsi to řekl, vypadám jako James Potter a Lily si ho vzala, nicméně ty… a ona…"

Sirius se podíval na něj dolů a Harry viděl, jak se ty oči skví potlačovanými slzami. Cítil tolik pro toho muže. Jak toužil po tom, aby to byla pravda.

Sirius vzal Harryho malé ruce do svých a řekl mu tiše: „Harry, velmi jsem miloval tvou matku. Ona byla jediná žena, kterou jsem kdy miloval. Scházeli jsme se tajně po dlouhou dobu. James byl do Lily zblázněný od začátku, ale ona ho nemohla vystát aspoň do našeho sedmého ročníku v Bradavicích. Nechtěl jsem ho ranit, byl to můj nejlepší přítel. Takže, když jsem se scházel s tvou matkou, nikomu jsme nic neřekli. Byli jsme spolu tři roky, než se se mnou rozešla. Byly tehdy nebezpečné a temné časy, ona byla mudlorozená a já byl Black. I když jsem se zřekl rodinných předsudků, bylo to pro ni nebezpečné, kdyby čistokrevní odhalili, že se se mnou schází. Tak se to rozhodla skončit. Chápal jsem to, ale hluboce mě to ranilo."

Zhluboka se nedchl a pokračoval: „Začala se scházet s Jamesem. Ačkoli to bylo pro mě těžké, James byl strašně šťastný a já jsem si na to zvykl. Ale někdy jsem se s ní vídal, nemohl jsem ji nevidět." Zašklebil se a pak dodal s bodnutím u srdce: „Stále jsme se zřídka stýkali po Bradavicích. Do dne, kdy mi řekla, že se mnou skončila a že si vezme Jamese. Brzo poté oslavili Lilyino otěhotnění. Nikdy jsem se jí nezeptal, jestli jsi Jamesův…"

Jeho tvář byla ztrápená smutkem, když říkal: „Teď chápu, proč to udělala. Kdyby porodila dítě Blacka, Voldemort a jeho Smrtijedi by se stali pro ni a tebe hrozbou. A až bys vyrostl, tak by na tebe byl vyvíjen nátlak jako na dědice Blacků a Smrtijedi by chtěli, aby ses k nim přidal. Lily nevěděla, jak dlouho bude válka trvat a nechtěla pro tebe takovou budoucnost. Takže si myslím, že když zjistila, že je těhotná, rozešla se se mnou a přijala Jamesovu nabídku. Vím, že trval na svatbě už delší dobu, ale to vždycky odložila, pro mé dobro. Stále se nerozhodla. Když jsi přišel ty, pouze tě chtěla chránit."

Sirius pohladil Harryho po vlasech. „To je pravda, že vypadáš jako James. Hodně moc se mu podobáš na to, aby to bylo přirozené. Byla velmi chytrá a mocná čarodějka. Myslím, že provedla rituál s krví, abys tak vypadal. Ale nyní může být zrušen, když o tom vím."

Podíval se nejistě na Harryho, jak čekal na jeho přijetí. Harry pouze kývl hlavou, příliš ztracen ve slovech, když se jeho hruď stáhla nadějí.

Sirus tiše pokračoval: „Záviděl jsem Jamesovi, že skončil se vším, o čem jsem snil. Nemůžu se na ni hněvat. Udělala to pro tebe a díky ní, mám tebe. Označila tě jako mého syna. Vidíš, udělala rituál jména a pojmenovala tě Orion Sirius, aby gobelín získal tuhle informaci. Tyhle rituály jsou provozována pouze temnými rodinami, James se o ně nikdy nezajímal. Ona byla jediná, která věděla, jak jsem chtěl pojmenovat svého syna."

Náhle Sirius Harryho pevně objal, zvedl ho ze země. S neprolitými slzami štěstí a touhy, šeptal divoce: „Jsi můj syn…. Já mám syna!"

Harry objal svého otce zpět a prolil tiché slzy radosti. Měl otce… Měl otce. Nic nemohlo překonat tenhle okamžik.

* * *

Byly to zaneprázdněné dva týdny. Sirius byl veselý a plný energie. Chtěl strávit všechny hodiny, co byl vzhůru, se svým synem. Čím víc chlapce poznával, tím víc ho miloval, a objevila se spousta nových podivných pocitů.

Už si dokonce zvykl na to, volat ho a přemýšlet o něm jako o Orionovi; vždycky si myslel, že je to krásné jméno. A byl na Oriona hrdý. Chlapec byl bystrý, starostlivý a trpělivý, a miloval čtení. Orion mu hrozně připomínal Lily a jeho srdce se sevřelo vždy, když na svého syna pohlédl. A Orion se zdál mnohem šťastnější než předtím.

Věděl, jak moc to dítě toužilo po rodině a Orion se nebál ukázat svou náklonnost. Strávil celý čas tím, že mu vyprávěl o kouzelnickém světě, Pobertech, Bradavicích, a Lily; ačkoli o ní jen stručně, protože někdy ho smutek donutil přestat. A začal ho učit o zvycích čistokrevných rodin a historii rodiny Blacků.

Nikdy si nemyslel, že bude svého syna učit tyhle věci, vzhledem k tomu, že se proti tomu jako mladý bouřil. Ale teď, když byl otec, chtěl, aby jeho syn, který byl dědicem Vznešeného rodu Blacků, byl připravený nést tento titul. Cítil, že to byla jeho povinnost dobře ho připravit. Nikdy předtím se o dědice nezajímal, ale teď trochu lépe porozuměl svým rodičům, a jakým zklamáním pro ně musel být.

To neznamenalo, že by toho litoval. Strávil fůru času s Jamesem a pobytem v nebelvírově domě. Za nic by to nevyměnil. Ale teď byl víc dospělý – ačkoli ne tak moc, byl šťastný a hrdý na uznání-, a když byl teď zodpovědný za život dalšího člověka, chtěl, aby byl jeho syn ten nejlepší a byl připraven jednat s čistokrevnými.

Den po „objevu" – jak je s úsměškem nazývali – našel temné zaklínadlo, které neutralizuje Lilyin rituál a vrátí Orionovi jeho pravou podobu.

Po dalším výzkumu, aby se přesvědčil, že to chlapci neublíží, to kouzlo použil a byl udiven tím, co vidí. Orion byl pravý Black. Měl všechny blackovské charakteristické rysy: hladké, lehce rozevláté černé vlasy; vysoké lícní kosti; aristokratický nos; perleťově bílou pokožku; a štíhlé tělo. A, díkybohu, Orion měl stále Lilyiny zelené oči.

To byl jediný rys, který Sirius doufal, že si jeho syn uchová. Dobrou věcí bylo, že se Orionův zrak obnovil. Díkybohu, Blackové, oproti Potterům, měli vynikající zrak. Orion byl stále malý na svůj věk a Sirius to připisoval dnům, které Orion strávil s Dursleyovými. Ale ujistil se, že jeho syn začal pořádně jíst a přibral na váze.

Sirius zakoupil všechny možné druhy lektvarů a vyhojil jimi Orionovy rány a jizvy. Také si povšimnul, že se Orion jinak nese. Pobavilo ho, když zjistil, že Orion napodobuje jeho způsob chůze a pohybů. Malý chlapec byl více sebejistý a ukazoval svou nezávislost v rozhodování, které knihy bude číst.

Po rozmluvě s Orionem o Černé magii, Sirius se slitoval nad synovou tvrdohlavostí a prosbami a dovolil mu číst knihy v Blackovské knihovně. Ale Orion musel přivolat Siria, když chtěl číst knihy, které byly zvláště nebezpečné. Takže Sirius byl s ním v místnosti a dohlížel na to, že jeho syn ty knihy zvládne. Zatím neměli žádné problémy.

Nejdříve byl zaujatý tím, že Orion studuje Černou magii, i když věděl, že Orion potřebuje poznat své nepřátele. Ale brzo zjistil, Orion byl schopný rozeznávat užitečná zaklínadla od těch opravdu zlých. Půjčoval Orionovi hůlku, aby si procvičil kouzla, vědě, že Ministerstvo nemá žádný způsob, jak zjistit kouzlení nezletilých skrz Blackovské ochrany. A plánoval výlet, aby Orionovi jednu hůlku talky pořídil.

Také se obšírně bavili o své budoucnosti. Sdíleli stejný názor na Brumbála, který Siriuse hodně pobavil, znovu dosvědčující, že chlapec je chytrý a vnímavý. A bylo rozhodnuto, že je příliš riskantní, aby šel Orion do Bradavic.

Sirius řekl Orionovi své dohady o Voldemortově možném návratu, a tudíž bylo rozhodnuto, že by Orion měl jít do Kruvalu; kde se naučí více o soubojích a Černé magii, než kde jinde, a kde bude v kontaktu s tím typem čistokrevných, kteří podporují Vodemorta, aby byl ještě více nenápadný.

Voldemort těžko může přijít na to, že dědic Domů Blacků je Harry Potter. Jaká lepší cesta ukrýt svého syna než strčit ho pod nos čistokrevným? A to byl Orionův nápad. Sirius začal věřit, že kdyby jeho syn šel do Bradavic, tak by byl ve Zmijozelu. A překvapivě ho to neznepokojovalo. Namísto toho, ho uklidňovalo, když věděl, že je chlapec dost mazaný, jelikož to bude v budoucnu potřebovat.

Sirius Orionovi také řekl, že by bylo lepší kdyby opustili Británii a odešli na Black Manor v Moskvě. Blackové měli několik nemovitostí v různých zemích, ale Sirius věděl, že v Moskvě bude méně otázek a nikdo se nebude obtěžovat nahlásit Anglii, že tu mají azkabanského uprchlíka.

Kouzelnické společenství v Moskvě bylo centrem kouzelnické komunity ve Východní Evropě, a bylo mnohem větší a rozmanitější než to v Anglii. Byli nezvykle oddaní čistokrevným rodinám, které měli dlouhé kořeny v zemi. A Blackové byli jedni z nejstarších rodů, aby tady byli středem pozornosti. Samozřejmě, skoro každá čistokrevná rodina, hodná její soli, měla panství v Moskvě, jelikož to bylo staré hlavní město kouzelnického světa ještě před Válkou s Lordem Grindewaldem. A Black Manor mělo lepší ochrany, než to na Grimauldově náměstí, jelikož obrovské množství magie ve vzduchu je posilovalo.

Orion samozřejmě souhlasil, protože o Moskvě četl a byl nadšený, aby se tam podíval, když to bylo největší kouzelnické společenství, které otevřeně přijímalo jak temné čaroděje, tak kouzelníky světla. A představovalo to možnost naučit se kouzla, které znalo v Británii pouze pár lidí.

Také otci vysvětlil, že se chce svobodně rozhodnout, na kterou stranu se ve válce postaví. Souhlasil v určitých aspektech s oběma stranami, ale musel se více začlenit mezi čistokrevné a temné čaroděje, aby si o nich udělal názor.

Nevěděl, jestli zaujímal stanovisko temné strany, jako cestu odporu vůči Brumbálovi – kterého nikdy nepotkal, ale byl si jistý, že ten kouzelník byl vinný za to, co prožil s Dursleyovými-, nebo jestli to byla pro něj možnost. Možná to bylo ze zvědavosti, ale potřeboval se dozvědět víc, než si zvolí stranu.

Popravdě řekl Siriovi, že Voldemort zabil jeho otce a matku jen jako akt války a to bylo pochopitelné. Ale, na druhou stranu neměl rád Voldemortovy děsivé taktiky nebo přesvědčení a vyhlazení mudlorozených. Ale neměl rád Brumbálovy manipulace a jeho předpojatost vůči Černé magii a naivitě vůči mudlům, stále byl nepřesvědčen o tom, koho bude podporovat.

A věděl, že si musí vybrat, ačkoli může být v očích celého světa Orion Black, dříve nebo později bude vtažen do války. Ať už kvůli tomu, že je Black, nebo kvůli tomu, kdyby někdo odhalil, že byl Chlapcem, který přežil.

Sirius byl nejdříve překvapen synovým necitlivým přijetím faktů. Ale když mu Orion vysvětlil své názory pozorně a přesvědčivě, Sirius pochopil, že se jeho syn vše pokusil jen racionálně rozebrat. A rozhodně nemohl očekávat, že bude Orion tak prožívat Lilyinu smrt. Orion ji nikdy nepoznal, a proto ji nebude tak těžce postrádat. Ale stále byl Sirius nervózní z toho, že jeho syn zvažoval Voldemortovu stranu. Nicméně Oriona ujistil, že za ním bude stát nehledě na to, kterou stranu si vybere. Sirius také vytáhl, že Voldemort chtěl zvláště zabít Oriona, ale oni nevěděli proč a tahle informace pro ně byla životně důležitá.

Takže Sirius navrhl, že by měl kontaktovat nějaké čistokrevné rodiny a staré Smrtijedy, a vstoupit do jejich kruhu, aby zjistil, co vědí; protože by mohli slyšet nějaké dohady o Voldemortových důvodech pro útok. Sirius si nemyslel, že by měl mít nějaké problémy vstoupit do společnosti, jelikož byl Hlavou domu Blacků a jelikož všichni, kromě Vnitřního kruhu Smrtijedů, se mysleli, to on zradil Potterovy Lordu Voldemortu. A Smrtijedům může říct, že pobyt v Azkabanu mu pomohl si uvědomit své chyby.

Orion nebyl vůbec šťastný, že na sebe jeho nově nalezený a milovaný otec bere taková rizika, ale vědomý toho, že potřebují informace, souhlasil se Siriovým plánem.

Předmět, který byl předložen Orionem, byl, že nemohl říct, že Lily Evansová byla jeho matka nebo že jeho matka nebyla čistokrevná, jelikož se bude pohybovat v čistokrevných kruzích. Takže nevěděl, co říct, když se ho někdo zeptá na matku.

Sirius si vzal určitý čas na rozmyšlenou. Jestli bude Orionova odebrána krev a použije se lektvar vyjevující jeho předky, pouze jména Blacků se objeví. Jelikož tyhle lektvary rozeznaly pouze stanovené rody, a ukážou „neznámý" pokud nenajdou žádnou shodu. Ale Sirius nevěděl o všech lektvarech, které v dnešní době existovaly, takže by mohly být i lepší, které mohou říct kolik mudlovské krve v sobě Orion má, a možná existuje i kouzlo, které to může určit. Opravdu pro to neměl žádné řešení. Pouze řekl Orionovi, aby byl opatrný.

Ale jméno jeho matky… Sirius si vzpomněl na to, že se kdysi scházel s francouzskou čarodějkou, která zde byla na návštěvě. Potkal ji u Potterů a měli spolu románek, který trval několik týdnů. Byla z mladší čistokrevné francouzské rodiny. Zjistil, že krátce po jejich románku, spolu se svými rodiči – posledními z rodu – zemřela při smrtijedském nájezdu na kouzelnické Nice. Její jméno bylo Véronique Valcroix.

Orion může říct, že to byla jeho matka a že zemřela krátce poté, co ho měla. A že nějaká vychovatelka ho zanechala v sirotčinci. – „To není tak daleko od pravdy, vzhledem k mým dřívějším životním podmínkám," okomentoval to hořce Orion. – To by se mělo shodovat s výsledky lektvaru, jelikož Valcroix byla malá rodina, může se ukázat jako neznámá. A pokud nějaké kouzlo nebo lektvar detekuje mudlovskou krev, Orion může říct, že to pochází od Valcroix. Dokud to neukáže procentní obsah, bylo to uvěřitelné vysvětlení.

Problém, který stále zůstával, byla Orionova jizva. Bylo to stále příliš rozpoznatelné jako jizva Harryho Pottera a oni se chtěli zbavit všech pojítek s Harrym Potterem. Orion bude ve větším bezpečí, před oběma Voldemortem i Brumbálem, když nikdy nezjistí, kdo Orion byl, a když budou věřit, že Harry Potter žije na londýnských ulicích.

Mluvili s portrétem Phineas Nigelluse, který se zajímal o setkání s dědicem Blacků, a bylo jim sděleno, že Brumbál už ví o Harryho útěku a několik čarodějů ho hledá po celém Londýně, ale nic nenašli.

Orion uvažoval o té věci s jizvou a zeptal se Siria, jestli neví o nějakém temném kouzlu nebo rituálu krve, který by mohl jizvu skrýt, když ne ji plně odstranit. Sirius nevěděl, takže Orion strávil poslední týden výzkumem v knihovně, aby našel něco, co může pomoct, zatímco Sirius plánoval jejich odjezd.

Sirius napsal dopis Igoru Karkaroffovi, řediteli Kruvalu, oznamuje mu tak, že za rok očekává přijímací dopis pro svého syna. A poslal dopis Gringottovým, požaduje přesun veškerého majetku do jejich pobočky v Moskvě, oznamuje, že přebírá všechny Blackovské trezory a vlastnictví jako Hlava domu Blacků. A jasně uváděje, že by neměl mít nikdo k dispozici informace o jeho pohybech na účtech nebo podnikání jinde. Byla to nepodstatná hrozba, ale prostě to udělal.

Kdykoliv Sirius pomyslel na Oriona, musel se sám pro sebe usmát. Dost překvapující bylo, že portrét jeho matky i Krátura se chlapce oblíbili, poté co viděli jeho pravou podobu a zjistili, že Orion věnuje spoustu času studii Černé magie. A Arcturus Blackovo přijetí Oriona zpečetilo osud.

Portrét jeho matky byl mnohem veselejší, než ji kdy viděl – kdyby mohla být považována za veselou – a hlasitě prohlašoval, že rodina Blacků bude mít konečně hodného dědice a že Orion je jediná dobrá věc, kterou její nehodný syn Sirius udělal. Stále nemohla snést Siria a věděl, že to dělá jen pro Oriona. Stále ho překvapovala, když se s ní jeho syn bavil o zaklínadlech a ještě víc, když se na Oriona sladce usmála.

Orion také strávil spoustu času tichými rozmluvami s Arcturusem. Starý přísný čaroděj si chlapce opravdu oblíbil a nutilo to Siria přemýšlet, jestli Arcturus ví o tom, že je chlapec částečně čistokrevný. Sirius nikdy nezaslechl, o čem si ti dva povídají, ale vypadalo to, že je to baví spolu mluvit. Samozřejmě ujistil Oriona, že Arcturus má portrét i v Black Manor.

Chlapec každého okouzlil. Sirius si rád myslel, že to byla jeho blýskající se osobnost, kterou Orion zdědil. Ale věděl, že se od něj Orion lišil. Někdy ho to mátlo.

Jeho syn mohl být roztomilý a okouzlující, když chtěl, ale obvykle byl tichý a uzavřený. Orion mohl být vtipný a zábavný, ale obvykle mluvil klidně a jemně. Jeho synovi rostlo sebevědomí a hrdost, byl velmi pohledný, ale nikdy se nevychloubal a nebyl arogantní. Byl velmi inteligentní, a získával spoustu znalostí díky čtení, ale nikdy se nechlubil a nevytahoval se. Orion zbožňoval Černou magii, a mohl být chladný, když to bylo potřeba, ale stále na něm bylo něco jemného a nevinného. Chlapec byl docela složitá osobnost.

Sirius se ještě nezabýval jeho výcvikem v soubojích, jelikož by stále ještě příliš mladý. Ale poté co byl pronásledován domem a donucen poslouchat Orionovo tiché přesvědčování, slitoval se a slíbil mu, že mu sežene učitele, jak se v Moskvě usadí. Orion ho opustil se spokojeným úsměvem.

Sirius se usmíval sám pro sebe, i když věděl, že ho jeho syn má omotaného kolem svého malinkého prstíku.

Dva týdny později bylo vše připravené, Orion měl srdečné loučení se svou babičkou – jak trvala na tom, aby ji oslovoval – protože neměla portrét v moskevském Black Manor.

„ Požehnej Merlinovi, že Manor je z otcovy strany a tak se nebudu muset snášet s tou starou čarodějnicí." Pomyslel si Sirius s hlubokým oddechem úlevy a legrační úšklebek na tváři, když pomyslel na to, když přemýšlel o možnosti naučit svého syna hrát famfrpál.

* * *

AN: Tak tady je první kapitola, zvláště dlouhá, kterou jsem zatím přeložila, proto je mi líto, ale další kapitola bude zase za dlouho. Budu se snažit. :-D Doufám, že se vám líbila, omlouvám se, ale ještě nemám betu a tak to bude celkem zajímavé, heh nejsem žádný velký překladatel a tohle je velké sousto, tak doufám, že to bude aspoň trošku adekvátní.


	2. Usazování v Moskvě a hůlka

**Kapitola 2: Usazování v Moskvě a hůlka**

Krátura použil svou skřítčí magii, aby je přenesl na Black Manor v kouzelnické Moskvě. Poté se urychleně vrátil na Grimauldovo náměstí ke své zbožňované paní.

Sirius stále nevěděl, co Orion udělal, že ho Krátura poslouchá. Ten hnusný skřítek, jak se zdá, se zodpovídal pouze chlapci. Když mu chtěl udělit rozkaz Sirius, ať vybalí, to proradné stvoření si pouze reptalo pod vousy a počastovalo ho odporným pohledem. Jak toužil po tom, dát skřítkovi, po čem ze srdce prahl. Pověsit jeho hlavu na Grimauldově náměstí. Ale Orion si to ničemné stvoření oblíbil a často Siria káral za jeho bezohledné zacházení se skřítkem. Když Sirius pohoršeně protestoval, že se k němu skřítek nechová o nic lépe, byl přemožen pohledem, který mu Orion věnoval. Sirius někdy nevěděl, kdo je vlastně v jejich vztahu rodič.

Sirius a Orion tedy nyní stáli uprostřed obrovské haly v Black Manor a Orion si všechno prohlížel s očima dokořán.

Sirius musel připustit, že sídlo bylo velmi působivé. Díkybohu, zde byl sbor domácích skřítků s mnohem lepší povahou než Krátura. Byli hlučně přijati třemi skřítky. Vzali Siriovy věci do panského pokoje a Orionovy do druhé největší místnosti. Domácí skřítci byli tichá a poslušná stvoření, kteří byli v rodině už dlouhou dobu a obvykle zůstávali na panství.

Díky tomu zde bylo vše, co bylo k životu nutné, i když už tu nikdo nebyl dvacet let. Díkybohu, rodina Siriova otce byla umírněnější a dům tak nebyl vyzdoben černou nebo těmi hroznými věcmi jako na Grimauldově náměstí.

Zatřásl Orionem, aby ho probral ze strnulosti a provedl ho sídlem.

Zvenku bylo panství bílé, středně velký Slovanský palác, s věžičkami a několika zlatými kopulemi. Byl na obrovském pozemku s lesy a jezerem. Nyní prázdné stáje byly dříve plné koní, byl tam dokonce i pegas. Předtím, než Sirius utekl, jeho otec ho sem s Regulem bral každou zimu.

Sirius si pamatoval ty laskavé dny. Byly to jediné hezké vzpomínky na dětství. Jeho otec byl daleko uvolněnější, když se dostal zpod ženina vlivu a nechal sklouznout tu chladnou fasádu, když sem bral kluky na krátké zimní prázdniny.

Se zlomyslným úšklebkem Sirius vyprávěl nějaké z jeho a bratrových neplech, když panství ukazoval synovi. Orion byl uchvácen, když mu Sirius řekl o tom, jak s Regulem závodili na pegasovi, a Sirius se rozhodl, že by jednoho mohl koupit Orionovi k narozeninám.

Také chtěl naučit Oriona létat na koštěti. Sirius sice nebyl tak talentovaný jako James, ale domníval se, že by jeho syn postrádal velkou část dětství, kdyby se nenaučil hrát famfrpál.

Vrátili se do domu a Sirius mu ukázal několik místností. Uvnitř sídla byly bílé a mramorové podlahy a sloupy, a každý pokoj byl vymalován jinou sadou barev. Panský pokoj byl v tmavě modrých odstínech a Orionův pokoj zvaný Smaragdový pokoj byl vymalován tmavě zelenou s jemným nádechem domodra.

Nepříliš překvapivé bylo, že se Orion okamžitě zeptal na knihovnu, Sírius si povzdechl zároveň pobaveně i rezignovaně. Vzal svého syna do velké oválné místnosti, která měla tmavé mahagonové táflování, vysoký strop a několik pater pokrytých nespočetnými knihami odshora dolů. Byla mnohem větší než knihovna na Grimauldově náměstí a Sirius odhadoval, že svého syna moc neuvidí.

* * *

Nyní odpočívali na přepychových křeslech v hlavním salonu, popíjeli čaj, který jim skřítkové přinesli.

„Tohle místo je úžasné! Neočekával jsem, že to bude až tak velké. Proč tvoje rodina žila na Grimauldově náměstí, když jste měli tohle?" Zeptal se Orion se zvědavostí. Byl ohromen tím, co viděl.

Sirius si povzdechl. „Pamatuješ si, že kouzelnický svět byl sužován válkou od čtyřicátých let. Od té doby se Blackové rozhodli usídlit v Anglii, protože to bylo mnohem bezpečnější a sem jsme jezdili jen v zimě a nakrátko. Válka proti Lordu Grindelwaldovi byla strašná a trvala několik let, ale díkybohu panství nemohlo být zničeno vnějšími silami a tak zůstalo neponičeno."

„Grindelwald," uvažoval nahlas Orion. „Řekni mi víc o něm."

„Dobrá, i když jsem se nikdy moc nevěnoval dějinám magie," řekl Sirius s rozpustilým úsměvem, „Ale můžu ti říct, že Gellert Grindelwald byl temný čaroděj, který studoval Kruval. Odtud získal mnoho následovníků. Rusové byli dlouho jeho spojenci, takže tu stále můžeš najít některé jeho příznivce. Grindelwald byl považován za zázračné dítě. Myslím, že to byl jeden z nemocnějších čarodějů novodobé historie. Začal si formovat skupinu následovníků už v Kruvalu, a když vystudoval, pobyl nějaký čas v Anglii a dalších evropských zemích. To on začal s celým protimudlovským hnutím. Grindelwald věřil, že čarodějové byli nadřazení mudlům a mudlorozeným, a že bylo naše právo jim vládnout, abychom měli lepší svět. „Pro vyšší dobro" hlásal. Byl považován za skvělého vůdce a schopného řečníka, svými vášnivými řečmi mnohé přesvědčil."

Odmlčel se a zeptal: „Hádám, že znáš mudlovské války?"

Orion přikývl. Četl mnoho knih o první a druhé světové válce a věděl celkem dost.

Sirius pokračoval: „Dobře, nejdříve Grindelwald uzavřel spojenectví s vůdcem mudlů Hitlerem. Myslím, že se tak jmenoval. Grindewald zmanipuloval mudly, aby ničili své vlastní lidi. Miliony mudlů byly zabity, a Grindelwald to použil jako důkaz, že mudlové jsou nebezpeční a krutí a že kouzelníci mají převzít vládu, aby vytvořili mírumilovný svět. Grindelwald měl podporu Hitlerova vojska a jeho vlastní rozsáhlé armády. Anglické a francouzské kouzelnické společenství se postavilo proti němu, ale bylo obrovsky převýšeno. Poté, co byla mudlovské vojsko poraženo mudli Anglie a Spojených Států, Grindelwald začal ztrácet určitou podporu."

Odmlčel se, aby se ujistil, že ho jeho syn stále sleduje, a s hrdým leskem v očích, způsobeným synovou rychlou myslí, řekl: „Válka pokračovala čtyři roky a mnoho magických komunit bylo zdecimováno a kouzelníci už byli z boje unavení. Šířily se zvěsti, že Grindelwald byl v souboji nepřemožitelný a že jen málo se s ním mohlo měřit. Albus Brumbál byl znám v Anglii jako velmi mocný čaroděj, i když byl relativně mladý, Angličané ho požádali, aby se utkal s Grindelwaldem. Věřili, že Brumbál je jediný, kdo může soupeřit s Grindelwaldovými silami. Neznám detaily, ale Brumbál čelil sám Grindelwaldovi, zatímco vojska stála bokem a bylo rozhodnuto, že kdo vyhraje souboj, vyhraje válku. Slyšel jsem, že souboj trval dvanáct hodin. Nakonec Brumbál porazil Grindelwalda a uvěznil ho. Myslím, že Grindelwald stále žije."

„To je úžasné," řekl Orion bez dechu. „ Jak může jediný kouzelník ovládat tolik lidí a mít takovou moc! A Brumbál ho porazil. Musí to být nejmocnější čaroděj v dnešní době, že?"

„Mnoho lidí si to myslí," odpověděl Sirius. „Je v Anglii vysoce ctěn a udělal dobře, když se stal ředitelem Bradavic. Brumbál je mnohými považován za Lorda Světla; i když to vypadá, že nemá žádné politické ambice. Vím, že má velký vliv na Ministerstvu a ve Starostolci. A všichni ho respektují kvůli tomu, že porazil Grindelwalda. Ale je opovrhován mnoha temnými rodinami, které věří, že Grindelwald byl na správné cestě. Voldemort a jeho následovníci obzvláště odporovali Brumbálovi. Vím, že Voldemort choval osobní mstu vůči Brumbálovi, ale nevím proč."

„A co víš o Voldemortově minulosti?" ptal se Orion s nadšeným zájmem. Četl o Grindelwaldovi v knihovně na Grimauldově náměstí, a bylo tam hodně informací o Grindelwaldovi, ale málokdy byla zmíněna Voldemortova minulost, a to ho velmi zaujalo.

„Popravdě, nic moc," přiznal Sirius. „Je záhada, odkud se Voldemort vzal. Vím, že to je anglický čaroděj, ale nevím, kde získal kouzelnické vzdělání ani jeho skutečné jméno. Prostě se najednou objevil a deklamoval spoustu Grindelwaldových myšlenek. A shromáždil nespokojené čaroděje. Po porážce Grindelwalda měla Černá magie velmi špatnou reputaci, jelikož to byl Temný pán. Takže Černá magie byla v mnoha zemích zakázána a temní čarodějové byli uvězněni za její používání, i když je nepoužili proti jiným čarodějům."

„To není správné!" vložil se do toho Orion rozhořčeně.

Sirius si povzdechl a projel si prsty své dlouhé vlasy. „Musím přiznat, že tu bylo spousta předsudků a mnoho lidí bylo potrestaných, i když si to nezasloužili. Kouzelníci se báli, že by se to mohlo opakovat, umlčeli jakékoliv užívání Černé magie, aby předešli vzestupu dalšího Temného pána. A zapříčinili velké potlačování, temné rodiny se museli schovávat a nemohli používat svou magii volně. Takže když se Voldemort ukázal, okamžitě od nich získal podporu. Byl mladý a velmi mocný, potencionální Brumbálův soupeř."

„Slyšel jsem, že Voldemort byl velmi okouzlující a pohledný," řekl Sirius s nechutí, „a povídalo se, že byl Zmijozelův dědic. Perfektní Temný pán pro zoufalé temné rodiny. Díkybohu, jsem se s ním nikdy v bitvě nesetkal tváří v tvář, ale byl mezi námi bystrozory velmi obávaný. A když jsme bojovali se Smrtijedy, Voldemorta jsme nechávali Brumbálovi."

Odmlčel se a podíval se na svého tichého syna. Orion měl fascinovaný výraz a Sirius si domyslel, že je jeho syn velmi zvědavý a zaujatý Voldemortem. Sirius se zamračil a v okamžiku si vzpomněl na Orionova slova o tom, že neví koho podporovat: jestli Voldemorta nebo Brumbála. I když Voldemort zabil jeho matku a Jamese, Orion stále zvažoval, že by uzavřel spojenectví s tou zrůdou. Z toho Siria mrazilo. Sice řekl, že bude svého syna následovat, ale modlil se k Merlinovi, aby chlapec opravdu nezvažoval, že přejde na Voldemortovu stranu. Ten kouzelník byl zlý a krutý. Zdál se mu být cizí jakýkoliv lidský cit.

„A Brumbál nemůže přemoct Voldemorta? Brumbál porazil Grindelwalda v jediném souboji a s Voldemortem bojoval několikrát a stále ho neporazil?" zeptal se Orion, jiskra fascinace v jeho zelených očích.

Bylo to zajímavé, pomyslel si Orion. Jaký druh moci Voldemort má, že ho Brumbál nebyl schopný porazit? A Voldemort byl možná Zmijozelův dědic! Kdo ví, jaká síla byla v jeho arzenálu. Četl o Zmijozelovi a věděl, že ten muž vynalezl kouzla, která jen on mohl používat. Zaklínadla v hadím jazyku. Kouzla obsažená v knihách, psaná jazykem, který může přečíst jen někdo Zmijozelské krve a se schopností hadího jazyka.

„Ano, je to tak. Brumbál nebyl nikdy schopný Voldemorta porazit. Pouze ty jsi mohl," řekl Sirius mrkaje na něj.

To náhle vytrhlo Oriona ze zadumání. Úplně na to zapomněl. Nedávalo to smysl. Nebyl mocný – ještě ne, řekl sám sobě. Jak to mohl udělat, když nebyl ani trochu mocný jako Brumbál. Byl pouhé dítě!

„Ne, vážně," řekl Orion, potřásaje hlavou.

Sirius se na ta slova jen zašklebil.

„Otec je někdy tak nedospělý," pomyslel si Orion pobaveně. Ale pokračoval: „Jak je možné, že se tak málo ví o Voldemortovi, když byl tak mocný. Musí být mocnější než Brumbál, když ho neporazil. A to, co se stalo se mnou a Voldemortem nedává smysl. Byl jsem pouhé dítě bez síly!"

„Nevím. Všechny to překvapilo. Ale možná Lily něco udělala-"

„Ano, ano," přerušil ho Orion netrpělivý a neklidný. „I kdyby něco udělala, i když jsi mi řekl, že byla mocná čarodějka, nebyla Voldemortovi žádným protivníkem!"

Sirius sebou trhl. Někdy byl jeho syn tak necitlivý. Způsob, jakým Orion rozebíral Lilyinu smrt, pouze rozbor faktů, bez ukázky jediné emoce pro svou zavražděnou matku… Ale možná byl k chlapci nespravedlivý, Orion ji nikdy nepoznal. Nevěděl, že to byla milující a jemná žena, jaká dračice to byla, když bránila někoho, koho milovala, a jaké teplo a lásku předávala těm okolo…

Sirius stopl směr svých myšlenek. Nemohl se tím trápit. Musí žít dál, v bolesti, kdykoli ji někdo zmínil. Povzdechl si a obrátil svou mysl zpět k tomu, co říkal Orion.

„Vím, že pro něj nebyla žádný soupeř," řekl Sirius tiše, „ale mohla na tebe použít ochranné zaklínadlo… I když by to nebylo nic proti smrtící kletbě. Ale možná způsob, kterým se pro tebe obětovala, aby tě zachránila, s tím měl co dělat."

„Ano, přemýšlel jsem nad tím, když jsi mi o tom říkal," odsekl Orion. „Ale otče, hledal jsem to v knihovně na Grimauldově náměstí a našel jsem nějaké knihy, které vysvětlovaly tenhle druh magie založený na oběti a lásce. Stálo v nich, že to může někoho ochránit, ale že to nezastaví smrt! Kdyby mě Voldemort zasáhl s mučící nebo řezající kletbou, pak by mě magie, kterou vyvolala, ochránila. Ale on použil smrtící kletbu, a nic, už vůbec ne magie lásky to nemůže zastavit. Zkontroloval jsem to v několika knihách, jsou v tomhle docela neoblomné."

Orion si povzdechl. Nelíbilo se mu, že neví, co se stalo té halloweenské noci. Jaký druh magie byl vyvolán, v příkazu zachránit jeho život a ukončit ten Voldemortův? Velká část jeho výzkumu se tím zabývala, ale vyšel z toho s prázdnýma rukama. Všichni se shodovali v tom, že smrtící kletba byla nezastavitelná a on byl hříčkou osud, když to přežil. Zašklebil se na to. Strýc Vernon by se cítil vysvobozen.

Sirius mohl vidět, že to je pro jeho syna důležitá otázka a že by se z toho mohla stát jeho posedlost. Ale opravdu, to, co udělal jeho syn, bylo nesrovnatelné, a nebylo tady mnoho, co by k tomu mohl říct.

Rozhodl se změnit téma a zaměřil se na více praktické věci. „Dobře, co chceš dělat teď, štěně?"

Orion se usmál. Tuhle přezdívku miloval, a jeho otec ji začal používat, aby se Orion cítil víc bezstarostný.

„Chci se naučit zvěromágskou přeměnu," řekl Orion s niterným úšklebkem. ´Tady, otče, odpověz na tohle. ´

Sirius zasténal, ten kluk byl samé učení a žádná zábava. Očekával by, že se ho syn zeptá na radu, jak si z někoho vystřelit nebo jak sbalit holku nebo něco takového. Stát se zvěromágem byl velmi svízelný proces, ale produktem rozhodně byla zábava.

„Orione, jsem si jistý, že v knihovně jsou knihy na tohle téma a můžu ti říct o své vlastní zkušenosti," řekl Sirius. „Ale nejdříve musíme jít do města a koupit věci, které potřebujeme. Dal jsem ti Regulovo staré dětské oblečení, ale můj syn nebude chodit špatně oblečený. Tak mi řekni, co potřebuješ koupit."

Orion se od srdce zasmál. Jeho otec byl marnivý a hodně se staral o vzhled.

„Dobrá tedy, potřebuju oblečení a řekl jsi mi, že mě chceš naučit létat, takže musíme koupit košťata. A hmmm nech mě přemýšlet, bylo by docela užitečné, kdybych měl… nevím… hmm řekněme hůlku?" řekl Orion ironicky.

Sirius se zašklebil. „Dobře, tak pojďme. Taky potřebuju zimní oblečení. Nikdy nemůžeš říct jaká je zima, dokud nezažiješ zimu v Rusku."

„Otče, počkej, co moje jizva? Nenašel jsem žádný způsob, jak ji zamaskovat," přerušil ho Orion s obavami. Trochu to hledal, ale nenašel permanentní řešení.

„Hmmm, myslím, že by sis mohl vzít klobouk," řekl Sirius skrývaje úsměv.

Orion se na něj nevěřícně podíval. Jestli si jeho otec myslí, že se bude courat po městě v nějakém směšném klobouku, měl jiné věci na práci.

Sirius se usmál poděšenému výrazu svého syna. A on byl ten ustavičně obviňovaný z marnivosti!

„Neboj, štěně, mám hezký a elegantní klobouk s kožešinou, který je zde velmi běžný, skryje tvé čelo. Pomůžu ti najít trvalé řešení hned, jak se vrátíme."

* * *

Pak byli konečně připraveni na svou první procházku v kouzelnické Moskvě. Jeho otec ho asistovaně přemístil a oni se z ničeho nic objevili v hezké kavárně. Orion mohl vidět spoustu kouzelníků a čarodějek oblečených v těžkých kožených kabátech různých mnohdy šokujících barev, trousící se všemi směry. Někteří měli stejný klobouk jako on, který si Orion celkem oblíbil, jelikož byl teplý a jemný. Ostatní měli velmi dlouhé vlasy omotané několikrát kolem jejich hlav nebo klobouky s podivně vyhlížejícími vycpanými zvířaty. Někteří, namísto kabátů měli nesourodé oblečení a zahřívací kouzla se tetelila kolem jejich těl.

Bylo to jako výkladní skříň zvláštní kouzelnické módy, když procházeli kolem, Sirius na ně ukazoval a pronášel zábavné poznámky, aby syna pobavil. Orion musel potlačit výbuch smíchu. Když byl se svým tátou, bylo to jako mít kolem sebe malého hyperaktivního bratra. Líbilo se mu to.

Opustili kavárnu a došli na náměstí plné lidí, uprostřed byla obrovská fontána. Sirius táhl Orion k fontáně, jeho všetečný pohled mu oplatil šíleným úšklebkem a strčil ho dovnitř.

„Co to-?" začal říkat Orion, když ho otec strčil do bazénku fontány.

Ale jeho ústa byla rychle zaplavena vodou. Cítil, jak je jeho tělo nasáváno a neúprosně táhnuto dolů. Měl pocit, jako by byl vržen do obrovské vany, beze dna a potápěl se stále hlouběji. Tak rychle, jako to začalo, to skončilo, a stál uprostřed velmi podobné fontány. Vylezl ven, přesvědčen, že bude promočený, ale okamžitě si všiml, že jakmile se jeho nohy dotkly země, byl kompletně suchý. Rozhlédl se a viděl otcovu hlavu, jak se vynořuje z fontány a jeho tělo rychle následovalo. Sirius se, co nejrychleji dostal z fontány a došel ke svému synovi.

„To bylo… zajímavé. A za tohle zaplatíš," řekl Orion Siriovi, který se na něj zlomyslně šklebil.

Sirius se uchichtl. Miloval magické zelenáče, bylo tak snadné si z nich vystřelit!

Orion se rozhlédl kolem a viděl, že byli na začátku velmi široké ulice pokryté sněhem. Byla plná obchodů s různými architektonickými styly, ale převažoval Slovanský styl, který předváděly malé hranaté domy různých barev. Některé měly pruhy, jiné puntíky, další byly postaveny ze skla s předměty, které se uvnitř pohybovaly a představovaly, co daný obchod prodává. Dokonce viděl obchod, kde poletovaly sovy, a další s několika balíčky létaly kolem. Další obchod měl tvar jako kotlík a neustále se otáčel… Bylo to jako v nějaké divné pohádce, ale líbilo se mu to. Tohle byl jeho svět a on cítil, že sem patří.

Díkybohu, mnoho obchodů mělo názvy napsané v několika jazycích a obsluha uměla velmi plynně anglicky.

Nejdříve si šli koupit oblečení. Sirius trval na tom, že vybere synovo oblečení, dokazoval, že má lepší vkus a Orion se od něj může učit. Orion se pobaveně zasmál a dovolil otci, aby se pobavil.

Dále si každý koupil sovu. Orion asi vybral velkého černého orla, který měl hrozivé vzezření, ale líbil se mu a pták si na něj rychle navykl. Orion ho pojmenoval Arés, podle řeckého boha války. Sirius si místo toho vybral nádhernou a elegantní bílou sovu a pojmenoval ji Aurora podle řecké bohyně svítání, následoval tak synův příklad.

V obchodě s famfrpálovým vybavením převzal vedení Sirius a koupil dva Nimbusy 2000, famfrpálové dresy a sadu míčů.

Nakonec se zastavili v Gregorovitchově krámě s hůlkami. Sirius mu vysvětlil, že Gregorovitch je jeden z nejlepších výrobců hůlek a má obchody v několika evropských zemích.

Naštěstí pro ně, Gregorovitch chtěl zůstat ve svém hlavním obchodu a byli jím tak obslouženi. Byl to starý muž s dlouhou šedou bradkou a krátkými vlasy, ale připadal jim jako by měl nevyčerpatelnou energii, když Orionovi podával hůlku za hůlkou. Už byli v krámu přes hodinu a stále nenašli hůlku, která by byla uspokojivá, zatímco Sirius už dávno našel vhodnou hůlku pro sebe.

„Dobrá, chlapče. Prošli jsme většinu hůlek v mém obchodě. Mohu ti pouze říct, že se mi tohle nikdy nestalo, za celé ty roky," řekl Gregorovitch, když stál se zkoumavým pohledem na vrásčité tváři. Probodl Oriona očima a zamyslel se, „Možná…možná, mohli bychom zkusit… Ano, proč ne, možná to bylo určené pro tebe…"

Gregorovitch je rychle opustil a odešel do zadní části obchodu. Za pár minut se znovu objevil, držel dlouhou štíhlou a čistě bílou hůlku v krásném pouzdře.

Orion ji vzal a okamžitě ucítil, jak se jeho magie třepotá a šíří tělem, zatímco se prolínala s hůlkou. Pocítil teplo, které ho pohltilo a tep magie, který mocně bil. Pulzování bylo silnější a on cítil záplavu běsnící magie, která ho naplnila. Stále se to stupňoval, až myslel, že praskne. Cítil, jakoby z jeho těla chtěla vybuchnout ve vlnách samotná magie. Orion se začal bát a zkusil to ovládat. Ale pulzování stále narůstalo a tlak se zvyšoval. Když už chtěl upustit hůlku, přestalo to. Zůstalo jen příjemné chvění, jeho obezřetnost se vytratila.

No, tohle se rozhodně nestalo s ostatními hůlkami. Byl stále trochu nervózní a ohromen silou magie, kterou cítil, než odezněla.

Gregorovitch se na něj díval zkoumavě, s nerozluštitelným výrazem v očích. Když viděl, že mu Orion jeho pohled oplácí, starý čaroděj vyčistil svůj výraz a řekl tiše: „Samozřejmě si tě zvolila. Je velmi jedinečná. Byla jedním z mých experimentů a nemyslel jsem, že ji někdo bude schopný ovládat. To proto ti žádná nesedla. Normální hůlky mají pouze jedno jádro. Tvoje hůlka má jádra dvě, ale nejen je. Má protikladná jádra. Vlastně, když jsem ji vyráběl, myslel jsem, že vím, co dělám, ale nikdy jsem si nepomyslel… No, má dvě velmi mocná a temperamentní jádra: slzy fénixe a jed baziliška… život a smrt.

Gregorovitch pak umlkl a znovu probodl Oriona pohledem.

´Skutečně musí být ten muž tak dramatický? ´ pomyslel si Sirius. Byl sám ještě docela otřesen z pocitu té obrovské síly, která prýštila z Oriona, když se jeho syn dotkl hůlky. A mohl vidět, že i Orion byl ustaraný.

Orion pouze kývnul a hůlku pohladil. Stále cítil horkost své moci. Jeho tělo bylo vždy velmi vnímavé pro magii kolem něj; cítil ji ve vzduchu, v kouzelnících, v domech a magických objektech. Ale nikdy předtím necítil takovou vlnu magie. Vyděsilo ho to, ale také chtěl víc. Chtěl to cítit znovu. Bylo to prvotřídní.

Zaplatili a odešli, zatímco Gregorovitch sledoval Oriona, dokud nevyšel z krámu.

* * *

Když se vrátili na Manor, byli vyčerpaní. Orion popřál otci dobrou noc a odešel do svého pokoje. Byl to nádherný pokoj. Orion ty barvy miloval: zelená a modrá. Odložil si oblečení a zbožňujícně pohladil svou hůlku.

V jeho očích byla neuvěřitelná. Vlezl si do postele a přitiskl si ji k hrudi. A zase to teplo…

´_Gaia… Gaia…´_

Orion otevřel oči, když slyšel ten šepot, a rozhlédl se znepokojeně kolem. Nic, byl sám. ´Gaia! Vymyslel jsem si to? ´ Našpicoval uši a čekal, jestli ještě něco uslyší. Nic. ´Musím být opravdu unavený, ´ řekl sám sobě. A bez dalšího zamyšlení položil hůlku na noční stolek.

Jak minuty ubíhaly, převaloval se na posteli. Nemohl spát. Nevěděl, jestli je to kvůli tomu, co se stalo s hůlkou nebo kvůli něčemu jinému.

´Mám se na to podívat? Zkusit to otevřít? Ne, když jsem to objevil v Regulově pokoji, zařekl jsem se, že se to nepokusím otevřít, dokud o tom nebudu vědět víc. Má to velmi silnou magii. Cítil jsem ji, když jsem si to vzal do ruky. Ale když už vím, co to je… Našel popis v jedné knize. No, ale vzhledem k předchozímu vlastníkovi, mohlo být nebezpečné to otevřít… Chci to jen znovu sevřít v ruce! ´

Natáhl ruku a otevřel zásuvku nočního stolku. Tady to je. Vytáhl to a podíval se na to. Rytina byla opravdu obratně udělána a jemný stříbrný had tvořící písmeno vypadal, jako by mohl ožít. Cítil magii, která byla uvnitř medailonu, a zavřel oči.

Orion usnul se Zmijozelovým medailonem propleteným v prstech a spokojeným úsměvem na tváři.

* * *

**AN:** Druhá kapitola... Doufám, že se líbila. Komu ano, nechť prosím zanechá komentář. Ale zajímají mě názory všech, jen je občas těžké překousnout kritiku. Vím, nikdo není perfektní, ale je dobré o to aspoň usilovat.  
Další kapitola bude již za čtyři dny. Kdokoli by měl jakékoliv připomínky, ať nechá komentář. Jsem přístupná všemu.  
Na setkání u další kapitoly se těší

Lucy Shan


	3. Návrat do společnosti

**Kapitola 3: Návrat do společnosti**

Následující týden strávili Sirius a Orion výzkumem v Blackovské knihovně, aby našli kouzlo, které skryje Orionovu jizvu. Nakonec Orion objevil zaklínadlo krve, které zajistí velmi mocné maskovací kouzlo. Ačkoli kniha varovala, že kouzlo bude neefektivní vůči některým magickým stvořením. Těm, která mají schopnost vidět skrz veškerá maskování. Orion se řízl do dlaně a přetřel krví svou jizvu, zatímco pronášel zaklínadlo. Jediný způsob, jak zrušit ochranu, bylo udělat stejnou věc, akorát pronést rušící kouzelnou formuli. Bylo to výborné řešení.

Orion strávil většinu času četbou a učením zaklínadel. Také začal zkoumat principy zvěromágské proměny. Teď už věděl, jaký lektvar bude muset pít během procvičování, a že bude muset strávit dlouhé hodiny používajíc svou magii k pomalým přeměnám svých údů na zvířecí.

Dost dlouho už přemýšlel o tom, které zvíře si vybere. Zvěromág si vybírá zvíře. Obvykle to, se kterým se cítí spojený. Orion uvažoval, které zvíře by ho dokázalo vystihnout. Nechtěl být velké zvíře. Myslel, že by bylo lepší být spíš nenápadný, což by mu umožnilo lepší možnost útěku.

Po spoustě přemýšlení se rozhodl pro nějakého ptáka. Když si Orion přečetl o orlech, zjistil, že jsou symbolem moci, odvahy a nesmrtelnosti od dávných časů. Navíc mu pomohou jejich predátorské instinkty.

Vyčlenil si tři hodiny každý den, kdy se pokoušel přeměnit své tělo. Bylo to bolestivé, vyžadovalo to hodně soustředění a kontroly magie, a tak byl schopný, za týden, přeměnit pouze jedno chodidlo na pařát. Jeho otec mu, ale řekl, že Pobertům trvalo tři roky, než se dokázali úplně přeměnit. To, že se mu podařilo dosáhnout takového výsledku jen během jednoho týdne je výjimečné, takže nemá ztrácet naději.

Zatímco jeho syn byl zaneprázdněn studiem, Sirius strávil většinu času plánováním, jak znovu vstoupit do společnosti čistokrevných. Když už byl leden, a jelikož Orion nastoupí v září do Kruvalu, zbývalo jen pár měsíců, aby se spojil s čistokrevnými rodinami. Díkybohu, čistokrevní zbožňovali družení na snobských akcích a párty. Obvyklá zimní společenská sezóna byla v Moskvě zachovávána a dokonce už některé rodiny přijely. Nyní jen potřeboval pozvánku na jejich setkání.

Proti svému přesvědčení napsal své sestřenici Narcisse. Věděl, že jeho syn bude mít ze spojení s Malfoyovými prospěch. Byla to jedna z nejvýše sledovaných čistokrevných rodin, a i když pohrdal Luciem Malfoyem, uznával, že ten muž byl mocný kouzelník s mnoha užitečnými kontakty po celé Anglii.

Navíc Malfoy byl součástí Vnitřního kruhu Smrtijedů a měl tedy přístup k cenným informacím. Sirius se bude muset chovat velmi opatrně, jelikož Malfoyové vědí, že nikdy nezradil Potterovy. Byl si jistý, věděl, že Lucius Malfoy nepřejde příležitost uzavřít s ním spojenectví; jako Hlava domu Blacků, měl přístup k velkému množství moci, věhlasu a bohatství. Nehledě na to, že kdyby chtěl, může Narcissu a jejího syna vyloučit z rodiny Blacků.

Když utekl z Azkabanu, předtím než potkal Oriona, byl zaměřený na pomstu. Plánoval vydědit Bellatrix a Narcissu. Tohle by zajisté ty hrdé ženy ranilo. Vždycky si představoval okamžik, kdy by to Bellatrix zjistila; jak by vřískala vztekem…

Během jeho prvních měsíců v Azkabanu se jí posmíval. Přiměl ji zuřit a naštvaně prskat, což bylo velmi snadné. Nemohl vidět její celu, ale její vztekání se nedalo přeslechnout. Ale jak roky ubíhaly, slyšel stále méně. Byl si docela jistý, že byla ještě méně příčetná, než kdy předtím. Během jeho dětství ji začal nesnášet, zatímco Narcissu měl celkem rád. Bellatrix byla mocná a chytrá, ale také krutá a zlá, a když byl zařazen do Nebelvíru, dělala mu ze života peklo. Když pak utekl k Jamesovi a jeho rodičům, už ji nikdy, kromě boje, znovu neviděl. Obvykle se točila kolem Voldemorta, plazila se před ním, jako malý ubohý Smrtijed, kterým byla.

Sirius si povzdechl a prohrábl si prsty vlasy. Bude to pro něj velmi těžké skrýt to pohrdání, které vůči nim cítil. Ale zkusí to. Pro Oriona.

Konečně napsal Narcisse. Řekl, že si přeje zacelit tu trhlinu mezi jejich rodinami, protože jako Hlava domu Blacků si přeje zaujmout své místo ve společnosti. Napsal jí o své nelibosti vůči Brumbálovi a také, že během jeho uvěznění v Azkabanu, měl spoustu času přemýšlet o svém životě a volbách, které jako mladík učinil. Vyložil, že teď jako Black ví, že se nemůže ke svému dědictví obrátit zády a už před dlouhou dobou se to naučil respektovat. Nyní si přeje jen uspořádat si život pro dobro svého syna. Jen letmo se zmínil, o tom, jak se o Orionovi dověděl, přidávaje, že chce dát svému dědici, co mu patří. Věděl, že tohle Narcissu obměkčí. Jestli tu bylo něco, v čem byla, dobrá, tak to, že byla matkou. Byla velmi starostlivá a hluboce milovala své dítě.

Po odeslání dopisu Narcisse, napsal i ostatním Zmijozelům, které znal z Bradavic. Přemýšlel o tom, jestli má napsat Remusovi. Toužil vidět svého starého přítele. Chtěl mu vše vysvětlit. Ale Remus byl vždy Brumbálův člověk a on nechtěl, aby Brumbál věděl o tom, že se pokusil kontaktovat Rema. Tudíž se rozhodl odložit to na nějakou jinou příhodnou dobu.

Sirius už začal Oriona učit famfrpál. K jejich velkému společnému údivu, chlapec létal, jako by se na koštěti narodil. Jeho štíhlé tělo a rychlé reflexy ho činily skvělým letcem.

Tyhle hodiny byly jejich nejoblíbenější částí dne. Smáli se a závodili spolu. Když se podíval na Oriona, cítil silný pocit hrdosti a lásky, který ho nutil být vděčný. Vděčný, že měl možnost žít a sdílet svůj život se svým synem. Myslel si, že jeho život ukončila smrt Lily a Jamese. Nyní viděl, jak se mýlil. Jeho syn mu znovu dal důvod k životu. Cenil si každého jediného okamžiku, který spolu strávili.

Orion byl usazen v knihovně a četl „Neverbální zaklínadla, která přinutí vaše nepřátele se třást". V ruce držel medailon, který mu visel kolem krku. Když uslyšel, že jeho otec vstoupil do místnosti, rychle si strčil medailon za košili. Ještě otci o medailonu neřekl, protože se bál, že by mu ho otec vzal a tvrdil, že Zmijozelovo dědictví je pro něj nebezpečné. Ale on si medailon zamiloval, byl to jeho poklad. Vždy ho nosil, zbožňoval pocit té podivné síly, která rozechvívala jeho hruď.

„Orione, dostal jsem dopis od Narcissy," řekl Sirius a sedl si naproti svému synovi.

Už řekl Orionovi o Malfoyových vše, co věděl, aby ho připravil na setkání. Ale mnoho věcí se stále mohlo pokazit a tak se toho obával.

„Přijeli na Malfoy Manor už před týdnem a společenská sezóna co nevidět začne. První setkání bude na jejich panství a jsme tam pozvaní. Už jsem tě naučil společenský protokol a koupil ti několik společenských hábitů, takže jsme celkem připravení. První setkání bude velmi důležité. Budeš se muset chovat jako Dědic Blacků a budeš si muset zachovat masku chladnosti. Možná uslyšíš věci, které se ti nebudou líbit, ale nesmíš na ně reagovat. Oba dva budeme hrát své role a je pro tebe životně důležité, abys byl přesvědčivý; nikdo se nesmí dozvědět, kdo doopravdy jsi. Jsem si jistý, že se tě budou ptát spoustu otázek na tvé dětství a tvou matku, tak buď připravený."

„Ano, otče, vím, co mám říct," řekl sebejistě Orion. „Ničeho se neboj."

Opravdu cítil, že byl připravený. Tohle byla jeho šance se spřátelit s dětmi z čistokrevných rodin a bude to jeho uvedení do této společnosti. Už četl snad o všech významných rodinách a věděl, jak se chovat a které myšlenky hlásat.

Sirius se zasmál. Jeho syn byl chytrý, neměl pochyb, že se Orion bude chovat správně. Ale trápilo ho, že by Smrtijedi mohli něco říct o Voldemortovi a Potterových. Nevěděl, jak to Oriona zasáhne. Chlapec byl obvykle velmi klidný a vyrovnaný, ale Smrtijedi byli známi pro svou hrubost.

Natáhl se a pohladila Oriona po vlasech. „Dobrá tedy, vím, že nebudeš mít žádné problémy, štěně. A budu tady s tebou, takže to nějak zvládneme."

Sirius se podíval do nádherných smaragdových očí svého syna. Potom se pomalu postavil a vtáhl Oriona do objetí.

„Miluju tě, to víš. Nikdy předtím jsem ti to neřekl, ale jsi úžasný a jsem na tebe pyšný. Nikdy jsem nečekal, že budu mít syna a poté, co zemřela tvá matka, myslel jsem, že můj život již skončil. Ale teď…" Přerušil se a pak pokračoval s hlasem třesoucím se nějakým hlubokým citem. „Jsi světlo mého života, můj důvod žít…"

Orion cítil, jak mu slzy stékají po lících. Věděl, že ho otec miluje, mohl to říct podle těch jeho pohledů a objetí, které dostával. Ale nikdo mu nikdy předtím neřekl, že je milován a opečováván.

Okamžitě vrátil otci pevné objetí. „Já vím, tati. Taky tě miluju. Ty jsi vše, o čem jsem obvykle snil. Nikdy jsem nečekal, že budu mít otce. Čekal jsem, že budu sám, ale ty jsi mě vzal k sobě…"

Orion zmlkl, když hrozilo, že se vzlyk prodere jeho hrdlem.

„Pšt, pšt. Vím, jak jsi to myslel," řekl Sirius jemně a lehce setřel synovy tiché slzy. „Vždycky tu pro tebe budu."

Dnes byl den setkání. Orion byl oblečen do elegantních tmavě zelených šatů, aby vynikly jeho oči, a byl pěkně učesán. Jeho hladké černé vlasy sahaly k jeho uším a byly elegantně upraveny. Jeho postoj vyjadřoval sebejistotu a důstojnost.

Sirius měl na sobě bohaté tmavě modré šaty a nosil prsten Hlavy domu. Poslední, kdo ho použil, byl jeho otec před smrtí. Prsten byl tedy uložen v trezoru Blacků u Gringottových. Skřeti mu ho poslali, když převzal kontrolu nad veškerým vlastnictvím jako Hlava rodiny Blacků.

Když byli připraveni, Sirius je přenesl na Malfoy Manor. Ochrany kolem panství měly vpustit pozvané hosty a hlavní vchod byl pro ně otevřen. Byli uvedeni jedním domácím skřítkem a slyšeli hlasité zvuky, které vycházely z hlavního salonu napravo od nich. Skřítek je přivedl ke dveřím a naznačil, že mají počkat.

Viděli, jak vešel dovnitř a oznámil: „Hlava a Dědic Starobylého domu Blacků."

Orion byl nervózní a rozjařený. Bylo to tady. Začátek jeho nového života jako Dědice Blacků. Děkoval uklidňující přítomnosti medailonu na jeho hrudi, narovnal se a následoval otce dovnitř.

Obrovská místnost byla opulentně zařízena a byla plná bohatě oděných kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří se navzájem zdravili, zatímco posedávali v křeslech a živě se bavili. Byla tady armáda domácích skřítků nabízejících občerstvení a nápoje na stříbrných tácech a v pozadí byla slyšet jemná hudba.

Byli přijati Luciem a Narcissou Malfoyovými. Nikdy neviděl tak krásnou ženu a přitažlivého muže.

Měla dlouhé světle blonďaté vlasy vyčesané a sepnuté zřejmě diamantovou sponou. Byla oblečená ve světle modrých šatech, které se leskly ve světle lustrů pověšených vysoko u stropu. Měla jemné a elegantní rysy a světle modré oči. Nesla se hrdě, zatímco její pohyby lahodily oku.

Lucius Malfoy byl vysoký, dobře stavěný muž. Měl dlouhé platinové vlasy a na sobě bohaté tmavě šedé šaty. Jeho rysy byly mužné a silné a měl chladný a arogantní výraz. Držel dlouhou černou hůl, se stříbrnou hlavou hada se smaragdy místo očí. Ta Oriona zaujala. Mohl cítit sílu z ní vycházející, příjemně ho rozechvívala. Vzápětí zjistil proč. Kouzelníkova hůlka byla uvnitř, a bylo to chytré, jelikož nositel hole byl schopný okamžitě vytáhnout hůlku a kohokoliv překvapit.

Lucius vztáhl ruku k Siriovi a řekl formálně: „Vítejte, Lorde Blacku. Velmi mě potěšilo zjištění, že se k nám dnes večer připojíte."

„Děkuji vám, Lorde Malfoyi," řekl Sirius, potřásaje si s Luciem. „Byl jsem potěšený, že jsem byl pozván."


	4. Setkání čistokrevných

**Kapitola 4: Setkání čistokrevných**

„Prosím, říkej mi Siriusi," řekl Sirius, když pustil kouzelníkovu ruku.

Lucius stroze přikývl. „V tom případě mi dopřej stejnou laskavost a oslovuj mě Luciusi." Pohlédl na Narcissu a dodal. „Myslím, že znáš mou ženu."

Sirius zdvořile políbil Narcissinu nabízenou ruku. „Je skvělé tě znovu vidět, sestřenko. Je to už dlouho, co jsem měl to potěšení s tebou mluvit."

„Děkuji ti, Siriusi. Jsem šťastná, když vidím, že se ti vede dobře," řekla Narcissa s chladným úsměvem na své krásné tváři.

Zvědavě se podívala na Oriona a Sirius viděl, že Lucius čeká se zvednutým obočím na seznámení.

„Tohle je můj syn, Orion," řekl Sirius, ruku položenou na synově rameni.

Orion pokročil vpřed, pokývl hlavou a zdvořile řekl: „ Jsem rád, že se s vámi setkávám, Lorde a Lady Malfoyovi. Máte překrásné panství."

Lucius si ho pronikavě prohlédl předtím, než se otočil zpět k Siriovi.

„Takže tohle je tvůj nalezený syn. Má rysy Blacků." Řekl se znechucením na jeho chladné tváři, zatímco dále na Oriona upíral zkoumavý pohled, zeptal se: „Ve svém dopisu jsi uvedl, že žil v mudlovském sirotčinci?"

„Ano, jeho matka byla zabita, když byl ještě dítě. Neměl žádné jiné známé příbuzné, takže byl svěřen do mudlovské péče. Jakmile jsem se o něm dozvěděl, našel jsem ho v mudlovském sirotčinci a vzal jsem ho k sobě."

„To ubohé dítě. Muselo to pro tebe být strašné žít s těmi odpornými mudli," řekla Narcissa, její pohled, kterým pozorovala Oriona, změkl.

Chlapec byl krásný a vypadal hodně jako Sirius, když byl mladší. Usmála se na něho a dodala: „Kdybych to věděla, vzala bych tě k nám. Žádný Black by neměl žít v takové špíně."

Orion jí věnoval malý úsměv, jelikož ji ještě tolik rád neměl a řekl tiše: „Nebylo to tak strašné. Neměli mě obzvlášť rádi a říkali mi, že nejsem normální, ale já jsem věděl, že jsem výjimečný a že to, co dělám, není špatné."

Lucius si mlaskl a zašklebil se. „Ti ničemní mudlové, nazývat čarodějnické dítě nenormální. Měla by jim být dána lekce. Jsem šťastný, že jsi ho našel, Siriusi, takže může být vychováván řádným způsobem." Probodl Siria studenýma šedavýma očima. „Musíme toho spolu spoustu probrat. Zarazily mě některé věci, které jsi v dopise napsal. Dovol mi představit Oriona svému synovi, takže budou moci být s ostatními dětmi. Já tě pak představím zase některým svým známým."

Bez čekání na Siriovu odpověď se otočil na skřítka, který je právě míjel, a řekl mu: „Přiveď mého syna."

„Ano, pane," zapištělo malé stvoření předtím, než zmizelo v davu.

„Říkal jsi, že jeho matka byla Valcroix? Jsou ty oči po ní?" zajímala se Narcissa. Chlapec měl úchvatné oči. Nikdy neviděla tak jedinečný odstín zelené.

Sirius věděl, že se budou zajímat o oči jeho syna. Obvykle Blackové měli oči do šeda; byl to typický rys Blacků, které se většinou dědily.

„Je to z její strany rodiny. Ona měla modré oči, ale myslím, že matčina rodina měla tenhle znak."

Což byla pravda, Véroničina matka pocházela z Montcourů a ti obvykle měli zelené oči, jen ne Orionův odstín zelené. Pouze doufal, že si ho nikdo nespojí s Lily. Bohudíky, málo čistokrevných ji znalo, tudíž šance byla mizivá.

V tom okamžiku Orion zachytil pohled malého chlapce asi ve svém věku, jak k nim míří. Chlapec musel být Draco. Vypadal jako Luciova mladší kopie, i když mohl vidět několik Narcissiných rysů v chlapcově tváři. Měl krátké platinové vlasy; bledé šedé oči a hubený obličej.

„Tohle je můj syn Draco,"představil ho Lucius, hlavu hole položenou na chlapcově rameni. „Draco, tohle je tvůj strýc Sirius a jeho syn Orion."

Chlapec stojící hrdě před otcem jim pokývl. Natáhl ruku směrem k Orionovi. „Těší mě, že tě poznávám."

Jeho otec mu řekl, že se setká se svým bratrancem druhého stupně, a že by měl o něm získat co nejvíc informací o tom chlapci. Chtěl vědět víc o tom chlapci, který donedávna nevěděl, že je kouzelník a který se přes noc stal Dědicem Blacků.

Orion si potřásl s Dracem rukou a věnoval mu malý úsměv. „Mě také. Čekal jsem na setkání s tebou."

„Draco, vezmi Oriona, ať se seznámí s některými tvými přáteli," rozkázal úsečně Lucius.

Orion se otočil na Siria. „Otče, můžu jít s Dracem?"

„Ano, můžeš," odpověděl Sirius s úsměvem.

Narcissa vtiskla pusu synovi na tvář a upravila mu vlasy, k Dracově zlosti a Orionovu pobavení. „Jděte děti a bavte se."

„Dovol mi představit tě několika lidem, kteří se s tebou chtěli setkat," řekl Lucius Siriovi. Otočil se na svou ženu a pokynul jí. „Drahá, když dovolíš."

Draco popadl Orionovu ruku, a zatímco láteřil nad přehnaně starostlivými matkami. Táhl ho směrem k rohu místnosti, kde Orion viděl skupinu dětí, která spolu, sedíc na velkých elegantních pohovkách, živě rozmlouvala.

Orion mohl cítit pohledy a slyšet šepot starších kouzelníků, když je míjeli.

„…Blackův syn… žil s mudli… utekl z Azkabanu… zradil Potterovy Temnému pánu… Potterův spratek zmizel… říkají, že žije na ulicích… nenašli ho… malý utečenec musí být mrtvý…"

Nejdříve se na ně chtěl obořit, ale pak se jen zašklebil. Zatímco uvnitř se pomstychtivě bavil. ´Kdyby jen věděli.´

Došli k malé skupince dětí, které nyní se zájmem sledovali Oriona. Draco se ujal vedení a začal představovat.

„Tohle je Orion, syn Siriuse Blacka-"

„Sirius Black, jako ten co utekl z Azkabanu?" přerušil ho jeden vytáhlý kluk.

„Jak to udělal? Nikdo odsud zatím neutekl," okamžitě se vyptávala dívka s mopslím obličejem.

„Nechte mě vám ho představit, než ho zasypete svými otázkami," odsekl Draco. Chtěl, aby se Orion cítil pohodlně. Chlapec mu připadal zajímavý a on se s ním chtěl spřátelit. Jeho otec by to tak chtěl.

„Orione, tohle jsou mí přátelé," řekl Draco. Otočil se na černovlasého opáleného chlapce s temně modrýma očima. „Tohle je Blaise Zabini." Pak na dívku s mopslím obličejem, která mluvila a velké nehezky vypadající dívce. „Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode."

„Theodor Nott," řekl, otáčeje se k vysokému štíhlému chlapci, který položil první otázku. „Kara Kavsir," pokračoval směrem ke krásné dívce s velkýma modrýma očima a dlouhými černými vlasy. „Evander Formax," ukázal na chlapce s krátkými černými vlasy a světle hnědýma očima. „Viktor Vlonski," řekl, pokývaje směrem k pohlednému chlapci s dlouhými tmavě blonďatými vlasy a kaštanovýma očima. „Calypso Rosier," ukázal na malou dívku s velkýma černýma očima a krátkými černými vlasy. „Vincent Crabbe a Gregory Goyle," řekl, ukazuje na dva velké chlapce, kteří věnovali víc pozornosti svým koláčkům, než jejich konverzaci.

Když bylo hotovo, Draco se hladce posadil na jednu z pohovek uprostřed malé skupiny dětí.

Orion každému pokynul a usmál se. Poznal mnoho rodinných jmen z knih o nejstarších kouzelnických rodech.

Posadil se vedle Blaise a podíval se na ně. „Jsem rád, že vás všechny poznávám. Nyní máte pár otázek?"

„Ano, tvůj otec, jmenuje se Sirius Black?" řekla Pansy. „Ten, co utekl z Azkabanu?"

„Ano," odpověděl Orion. „Ale předtím, než se zeptáš, otec mi neřekl, jak utekl. Nerad o tom mluví."

Samozřejmě to byla lež, ale nemohl jim povědět o tom, že je jeho otec zvěromág. Nikdo o tom nesmí vědět, mohlo by to být v budoucnu důležité.

„Kde jsi žil po celý ten čas?" zeptala se zvědavě Calypso Rosier, její chytré oči ho pronikavě pozorovaly.

Orion si povzdechl. „Žil jsem v mudlovském sirotčinci."

Zalapání po dechu a nespokojené mručení se rozlehla skupinou.

„Ale jsi čistokrevný, že?" zeptal se Theodore Nott s hluboce zamračenou tváří.

Orion předstíral, že se ho to dotklo. „Samozřejmě! Moje matka byla Véronique Valcroix, francouzská čistokrevná čarodějka, ale zemřela, když jsem byl dítě. Neměl jsem žádné další příbuzné a tak mě má chůva nechala v sirotčinci."

„Ale jestli jsi Black, proč si tě nevzala Dracova matka?" řekla Millicent Bullstrodeová.

„Nebuď hloupá, Milly, nevěděli o něm," protočila Pansy oči.

„Nikdo o mně nevěděl. Narodil jsem se potom, co byl můj otec uvězněn v Azkabanu a pak má matka zemřela," vysvětloval tiše Orion. Procvičoval si tuhle řeč několikrát, aby mluvil přesvědčivě. „Asi rok po mém narození mu moje matka o mně napsala, ale v ten čas do Azkabanu nesměly proudit žádné dopisy. Tak ho poslali ke Gringottovým, kteří spravovali otcův majetek a obchody, zatímco byl uvězněn. Když se pak dostal ven, zamířil jako první k nim, aby zkontroloval trezory, a ti mu dali dopis. Po týdnu hledání mě našel v sirotčinci a vzal mě k sobě. A tak jsem tady."

„Proč to neřekla tvému otci dříve?" ptala se Millicent.

„Tehdy byly v Anglii nebezpečné časy. Otec si myslí, že nechtěla, abych žil s ním z důvodů bezpečnosti. A když pak zjistila, že byl uvězněn, rozhodla se, že by to měl vědět," řekl Orion s povzdechem. „Ale už bylo příliš pozdě."

Mnoho z nich přikývlo, ale viděl, jak ho Draco upřeně pozoruje. Usmál se na něj a odpovědí mu byl také malý úsměv.

„Muselo to být pro tebe strašné žít s mudli," řekl Draco a zděšeně se otřásl. „Já bych na tvém místě umřel znechucením."

„Bylo to strašné. Nesnášeli jakoukoli zmínku o magii a říkali, že jsem zrůda, kdykoliv jsem spontánně čaroval. Ale naučil jsem se s tím žít. Jsou horší věci," řekl Orion, neschopný zdržet se malého zachvění, když si vzpomněl na to, jak se ho strýc Vernon dotýkal. Všiml si, že na něho Draco opět upřel pohled a tak rychle změnil téma. „Na kterou čarodějnickou školu budete chodit?"

Ukázalo se, že to byla dobrá otázka, protože se všichni rozhovořili o jejich potenciálních školách.

„Milly, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Draco a já půjdeme do Bradavic!" Vložila se do toho zaujatě Pansy . „Zrovna jsem dostala svůj dopis."

Draco protočil oči. „Raději bych chtěl jít do Kruvalu, kde vyučují Černou magii. Otec říká, že jsou Bradavice zhanobené, když je tam teď ředitelem Brumbál. Sám tam studoval, ale řekl, že úroveň hodně poklesla, protože ten mudlymilující blázen zesenilněl."

„Tak proč jsi mu neřekl, že chceš jít do Kruvalu?" řekl Orion se zvednutým obočím. „Budu tam chodit."

Draco se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Do Kruvalu? Myslel jsem, že budeš chodit do Bradavic," snažil se skrýt zklamání. „Zkusil jsem to. Požádal jsem matku, aby mi tam dovolila chodit. Otec by to taky chtěl, ale matka mě chce mít poblíž."

Skupinka se ušklíbala a chichotala.

„Vždycky jsi byl mámin chlapec, Draco," vložil se do toho Blaise s posměšným úšklebkem na jeho opáleném obličeji.

„Nejsem!" odsekl uraženě Draco. „Jen je strašně ochranářská." Nafoukl se. „Ale teď, když jde Orion do Kruvalu, možná ji dokážu přesvědčit." Jeho oči se rozsvítily nadějí.

„Ne, Draco, nemůžeš!" zakřičela Pansy. „Řekl jsi mi, že jdeš do Bradavic se mnou!"

„Půjdu, kam budu chtít, Pansy," odsekl otráveně Draco.

„Ale my musíme být spolu," odvětila Pansy s obavami. „Budeme se brát!"

Propukl hlasitý smích a posměšné poznámky. Většina chlapců zkoušela smích udusit. Bylo dobře známo, že Pansy nepovolí svoje sevření tak snadno.

„Ano, Draco," vypískl Evander Formax mezi potlačovanými záchvaty uštěpačného smíchu. Hanba tobě za to, že chceš opustit svou milovanou budoucí ženu."

„My se NEBUDEME brát!" vykřikl Draco v hněvu a ponížení. Pansy s tím pořád otravovala!

Oriona to velmi pobavilo. „Ty už máš dokonce malou ženu, Draco? A snažíš se to přede mnou skrýt."

„To není pravda!" řekl Draco rozhořčeně. „Moje matka o tom mluvila s paní Parkinsonovou, ale nic nebylo domluveno!" Otočil se naštvaně na Pansy a dodal: „A v každém případě, byly to jen řeči. Nic není jisté, dokud nám nebude sedmnáct a do té doby se může stát spousta věcí."

„Ale Draco, ty víš, že jsme si souzeni!" kvílela Pansy.

Evander Formax to nemohl dál vydržet a vybuchl v bouřlivý řehot, i Orion se chichotal. Líbilo se mu, jak Draco ztratil svou vyrovnanost a získával zajímavý odstín červené.

„Jen počkej, až tvůj otec začne plánovat, koho si vezmeš," řekl Draco Orionovi. „Doufám, že to bude trol!"

„Já a vdávat se?" řekl Orion se zvednutým obočím. Zasmál se. Můj otec by mě nikdy do dohodnutého sňatku nenutil."

Draco se zle usmál. „Zajisté tě tvůj otec učil o tradicích. Jsi dědic jedné z nejvýznamnějších kouzelnických rodin. Samozřejmě, že budeš mít dohodnutý sňatek, abys posílil rod!"

„Na tom nezáleží," řekl Orion, mávaje odmítavě rukou. „Nebudu si nikoho brát. Nebudu mít čas."

Nechtěl o tom zatím přemýšlet. Věděl, že to byla tradice čistokrevných rodin začít vyjednávat o snoubenci, když dítě dosáhne jedenácti let. Byl to dlouhý únavný proces, který obvykle skončil, když dítě dosáhlo své magické zletilosti v sedmnácti. Ale v jeho životě šlo o hodně věcí, byl si jistý, že do toho všeho přijde ještě válka a on bude přímo uprostřed. Pochyboval, že se jeho otec o sňatek moc zajímal a věděl, že ho určitě nebude nutit do ničeho, co by nechtěl.

Draco byl sto odseknout, když v tom se na Oriona podívala Calypso Rosier a tiše řekla: „Myslíš si, že se něco stane. Řekl jsi, že nebudeš mít čas. Očekáváš, že se něco stane. Nemyslíš si, že je po válce."

Všichni ztichli a zvážněli. Byli to děti, když válka neočekávaně skončila, ale většina z nich měla příbuzné, kteří zemřeli nebo byli uvězněni a slyšeli příběhy od svých rodičů.

Orion by si nejraději vrazil za to uklouznutí. Musí být opatrnější, Calypso byla přinejmenším velmi bystrá a vnímavá a Draco za ní moc nezaostával.

Odpověděl s obezřetností. „Nejsem si jistý, ale ta možnost tu je. Ještě to neskončilo. Na každé straně zůstalo mnoho lidí a věci, které válka způsobila, a které se ještě neurovnaly."

Draco si odfrkl. „To je diplomatický způsob, jak říct, že zabili hodně z nás a že nám nedovolí volně praktikovat naši magii. Nazvali černou magii zlou a donutili nás vzdát se jejího studia. A dovolili mudlorozeným, aby poskvrnili naše zvyky jejich odpornou kulturou a pošpinili naše krevní linie jejich slabou magií."

Mnoho z nich přikývlo. Kara Kavsir, která zůstávala zticha po většinu času, řekla jemným hlasem: „Moje teta byla zabitu při nájezdu bystrozor a moje matka v noci stále pláče. Když byla zabita, bylo jí jen dvacet. Byla jediným sourozencem mé matky.

Většina pokývla na srozuměnou.

„Moje matka byla zabita, když jsem byla novorozeně," řekla tiše Calypso, „Bojovala proti bystrozorům, kteří se pokusili vyloupit náš dům, a můj strýc také zemřel, když se ji snažil ochránit."

Orion se otočil, aby se na ni podíval. „Tvůj strýc, co zemřel, se jmenoval Evan Rosier?"

Sirius mu řekl, že Rosier byl Smrtijed Vnitřního kruhu a jeden z nejlepších duelantů. Ten, který ho přemohl, byl bystrozor Pošuk Moody. Ale nevěděl, že Rosier zemřel při obraně bratrovy ženy. Byl si jistý, že to jeho otec také neví. Sirius mu řekl něco málo o jeho soubojích jako bystrozor, ale nikdy mu neřekl nic o těchto druzích útoků, které byly nyní probírány. Přemýšlel, jak mohlo Světlo vzít tolik životů a osočovat Temnou stranu z bezohledného vraždění.

„Ano," řekla Calypso smutně. „Můj otec odcestoval a bystrozoři přišli vyplenit Rosier Manor. Mysleli si, že tam jsou některé z dokumentů a plánů Temného pána. Bydlel s ními strýc Evan, jeden z jeho neoddanějších následovníků. Když přišli, moje matka mě poslala letaxem do sídla mých prarodičů, jen se skřítkem. Sama zůstala, aby pomohla strýci Evanovi. Nevím, co se stalo. Můj otec o tom nerad mluví. Ale vím, že se ji strýc Evan pokoušel zachránit, ale bystrozoři byli v přesile. Oba byli zabiti."

Její slzy vyschly už před lety. Ale stále ji zaplavovala touha po pomstě. Ranilo ji vidět svého otce tak sklíčeného; zanechaného bez bratra i manželky a s malým dítětem v jeho péči. Velmi svého otce milovala, ale stále mohla vidět, že se ta rána zcela nezahojila.

„Je mi líto tvé ztráty," řekl Orion jemně. „Slyšel jsem, že tvůj strýc byl skvělý duelant a mocný čaroděj."

Nevěděl, co jí víc říct. Překvapilo ho, že může tak otevřeně mluvit o alianci Evana Rosiera s Temným pánem. Ale domyslel si, že na setkáních, jako jsou tato, kde jsou jen temní čarodějové, se věci probírají otevřeněji.

Calypso se na něj smutně usmála.

„Ano, to byl. Otec říká, že se vše naučil od něj. Po válce začal můj otec vyučovat Černou magii v Kruvalu. Budu tam chodit s tebou," řekla, snažíc se pohnout konverzaci od bolestivého tématu.

Orion rychle porozuměl tomu, o co se snažila. „To je skvělé! Začínal jsem si myslet, že tam budu úplně sám."

Dávalo smysl, že Calypsin otec vzal místo učitele v Kruvalu, přestože to byl bohatý člověk. Po Voldemortově pádu se mnoho rodin se ukrylo ze strachu z pomsty. A Kruval otevřel své dveře mnohým z jejich dětí a některým rodičům, kteří hledali bezpečné místo k životu. Jeho otec mu řekl, že Igor Karkaroff některé zradil, když ho bystrozorové zajali a on si tak vykoupil svou svobodu. Kouzelník ale také mnoha pomohl poskytnutím útočiště v neproniknutelných zdech Kruvalu.

„To těžko, jdu také. A Kara a Evander taky," řekl Viktor Vlonski. Zůstával zticha po většinu času a pozoroval nově příchozího chlapce, a líbil se mu. Bude to zajímavé mít ho za spolužáka v Kruvalu.

„To není fér. Budu si muset vážně promluvit s otcem," vložil se do toho Draco naštvaně. Hodně z jeho přátel jde do Kruvalu. Zajisté se bez něho jeho matka obejde!

„Ne, Draco," štkala Pansy. „To nesmíš!"

Většina z chlapců protočilo oči a mrklo lítostivě na Draca. Pansy byla rozhodně hezká holka, ale když byla v Dracově společnosti, stávala se nesnesitelnou. Ta ubohá dívka si už osvojila svoji roli jako Dracova budoucí žena. Bylo její povinností stále mu to připomínat, i když měl Draco pravdu a nic nebylo dohodnuto.

„O tomhle se s tebou nehodlám bavit, Pansy! Mysli si, co chceš," odsekl Draco a otočil se k ní zády.

´Přesně tohle tě čeká, ´naznačil ústy Orionovi, který se jen zašklebil a zavrtěl hlavou.

Draco se mrzutě nafoukl. Proč začala jeho matka vyjednávat sňatek s Parkinsonovými? Proč nemohla Pansyina matka aspoň mlčet? Mnoho z jeho přátel procházelo tím samým, ale jejich rodiny byly diskrétní. Jejich přátelé nevěděli, kdo jsou kandidáti a kandidáti také nic netušili. Ale všichni znali paní Parkinsonovou a věděl, že ta stará čarodějnice bude celá u vytržení z potenciálního sňatku své dcery s Malfoyem. Takže musela hned všem povykládat novinky a říct to své dceři a všem, co poslouchali.

Zbavuje se otráveného dumání se Draco otočil na skupinku. „Chcete jít do mých komnat? Bude to tam pohodlnější a můžu vám ukázat, co mi otec koupil k mým jedenáctým narozeninám."

Skupinka souhlasila a následovala Draca ven ze sálu. Orion viděl, že jeho otec se baví s velkou skupinou čarodějů, kteří vypadali, že jsou ponořeni do vážné diskuze. Přemýšlel, jak si asi jeho otec vede. Jeho úloha byla nejtěžší. Některým by se mohl zdát podezřelý jeho náhlý zájem o znovuzařazení do společnosti čistokrevných.

Vyšli po velkém mramorovém schodišti, Draco podával výklad o sídlu a portrétech, které míjeli. Všechny vypadaly nápadně podobně jako on a Lucius.

Po dlouhé procházce a mnoha zákrutách došli do Dracových pokojů. Byly vyzdobeny stříbrnou s modrými odstíny a byly velmi prostorné. Byla tady studovna s knihovnou v jednom rohu, uprostřed obrovská postel s temně modrými sametovými nebesy. Dále prostor s malým stolkem a několika pohovkami. Tam se všichni posadili. Orion se podíval na strop, kde byly kouzelné malby velmi opravdových a velkých draků, kteří jeden na druhého chrlili oheň.

Draco přišel k nim a hrdě svíral závodní koště. „To je Nimbus 2001 a ještě ani není v obchodech. Můj otec ho sehnal zvláště pro mé narozeniny. Už jsem na něm zkoušel létat a chci se dostat do školního famfrpálového týmu. Otec řekl, že když se tam dostanu, zaplatí košťata i celému družstvu. Školní košťata jsou strašná."

Orion vzal koště opatrně do rukou. „Je hezké. Mám Nimbus 2000 a můj otec mě zrovna naučil létat."

„Na které pozici hraješ?" zeptal se Blaise.

„Hrál jsem jen se svým otcem, neměli jsme opravdivý famfrpálový zápas, ale byl jsem střelec a chytač," odpověděl Orion. „Ačkoli radši hraju chytače."

Miloval létání, i když nejdříve neshledal famfrpál tak zajímavý. Když ho ale Sirius ponoukl, ať zkusí chytače, byl polapen. Miloval tu volnost létání, zatímco se otec hnal za ním. Jako chytač si mohl užít létání namísto toho, aby se zajímal o camrál a bodování. Měl velmi rychlé reflexy a ostrý zrak, takže většinou našel zlatonku téměř okamžitě. Obvykle létal nějaký čas kolem, než se začal rozhlížet po zlatonce, protože nechtěl ukončit hru tak brzy.

Kara přikývla.

„Máš perfektní stavbu těla na post chytače," řekla s ruměncem.

„Ty už sis prohlížela jeho tělo, moje malá Karo?" řekl Evander s úšklebkem.

Kara ještě víc zrudla a Orion na ni mrkl.

Trhla hlavou směrem k Evanderovi. „Evy, ty pitomče! Řekla jsem jen, že má tělo chytače, chytači jsou obvykle štíhlý!"

„Neříkej mi Evy!" opověděl naštvaně Evander. Nesnášel tuhle přezdívku, byla ta holčičí. „A nechápu, proč jsi to řekla. Tvůj bratranec je skvělý chytač a je velký!"

„Proč se ti tak líbí? Chytači obvykle moc nedělají," řekla Calypso Orionovi.

Popravdě, famfrpál ji nudil. Nechápala, co je na tom tak fascinuje. Tlupa děcek létajících za pitomým míčem. Skutečně neznali nic lepšího, jak trávit svůj čas?

„Jsi cvok? To je nejdůležitější hráč! To oni sami můžou vyhrát zápas!" řekl Draco rozvášněně. „Nevěděl jsem, že hraješ, Orione, měli bychom se sejít a zahrát si. Obvykle trénuju sám. Ale taky rád hraju chytače. Je to nejlepší pozice!"

Orion se usmál jeho rozrušení. „Ano, rád bych. Možná bychom mohli dát dohromady tým. Kolik z vás hraje?"

„Hraju odrážeče. Mám rád násilí." Řekl Viktor Vlonski s úšklebkem.

„Nehraju, ale myslím, že Vince a Greg by mohli být skvělí odrážeči," řekl Theodore Nott, „a já bych mohl zkusit brankáře."

Crabbe a Goyle zamručeli a Orion měl za to, že je to jejich způsob souhlasu s Theem.

„Myslím, že bych mohl hrát střelce, ale nejsem tak dobrý," řekl Evander.

Orion se otočil na Pansy a Millicent. „Hrajete?"

„Ne. Není vhodné pro dámu, aby hrála famfrpál," řekl Pansy, ohrnujíc nos. „Moje matka to tvrdí."

Millicent protočila oči. Někdy měla Pansy legrační nápady. „Hrála jsem trochu se svými bratry. Mohla bych být taky brankář."

„Potřebujeme jen víc střelců," vložil se do toho Draco. Potom se otočil na Blaise. „Můžeš to zkusit."

„Ne, děkuji. Nestarám se moc o sport. Radši budu dělat naší drahé Pansy společnost, zatímco bude povzbuzovat svého drahého manžela," odvětil Blaise s úšklebkem.

„Fajn, tak nehraješ!" odsekl Draco. Proč s tím všichni otravují? Pouze tím povzbuzují tu bláznivou holku!

Orion se otočil na Karu a řekl s úšklebkem: „Můžeš být střelec, máš na to postavu."

Kara se nafoukla. Nemůžou toho nechat. „Dobře, zkusím to. Mám ráda famfrpál a hraju střelce s mým bratrancem."

„Kdo je tvůj bratranec?" zeptal se Orion. Slyšel Evanderovu poznámku, že její bratranec je skvělý chytač.

„Viktor Krum," odpověděla Kara. „Chodí do třetího ročníku v Kruvalu a hraje za jeden z týmů. Je opravdu dobrý a chce být profesionál. Bulharský tým o něj projevil zájem, ale je ještě příliš mladý, aby za ně hrál."

Zatímco její bratranec Viktor měl dobrou reputaci v Kruvalu a také malou ve své domovině, hodně lidí ho neznalo. Ale ona ho viděla hrát a byl skvělý. Věděla, že z něj jednou bude úžasný chytač."

„Skvělé," řekl Draco šťastně. „Řeknu otci a můžeme si zahrát na našem famfrpálovém hřišti. Většina z nás bude v Moskvě až do března, takže můžeme domluvit několik zápasů."

„Dobrá," vložila se do toho Calypso. „Teď, když máte svůj malý tým, můžeme se třeba bavit o důležitějších věcech."

Orion zvedl obočí. „O čem chceš mluvit?"

Líbila se mu. Připadala mu chytrá a vážná a mohl říct, že hodně přemýšlela. Cítil k ní určitou náklonnost.

„O tvých pohledech na válku," řekla Calypso přímo.

„Už ne!" zakvílela Pansy.

Viktor Vlonski se otočil na skupinku s vážným výrazem ve tváři a zeptal se jich: „Opravdu si myslíte, že je Temný pán navěky pryč?"

Všichni ztichli a zvážněli.

„Nevím," řekla Calypso se zamyšleným zamračením, „ale myslím, že je to neobvyklé, že byl tak lehce poražen."

Ptala se sama sebe na to stejné už mnohokrát. Věděla, že jestli se Temný pán vrátí, její otec půjde za ním. Předtím nebyl Smrtijed, ale nyní věděla, že kvůli bratrovi a manželce, bude cítit obrovskou touhu po pomstě a ona tomu rozuměla. Nevěděla mnoho o Temném pánovi, ale souhlasila s většinou věcí, které hlásal.

„Z toho, co mi otec řekl, je pravděpodobné, že se vrátí," vložil se toho Draco. „Otec říká, že to byl jeden z nejmocnějších temných čarodějů, kteří žili, a k tomu Zmijozelův Dědic!"

Viktor přikývl a tajnůstkářsky zašeptal: „Slyšel jsem, že je nesmrtelný. Že udělal nějaké věci, aby byl nezničitelný."

Jeho otec, ačkoli to nebyl Smrtijed, byl stoupenec Temného pána a velmi obdivovaný kouzelník. O Temném pánovi a jeho silách šly vždycky povídačky kolem.

Oriona velmi zajímaly jejich názory, protože to bylo to, co vědí jejich rodiče a on potřeboval vědět víc.

„Ale on byl přemožen pouhým dítětem," řekl. „Jestli byl tak mocný, jak by to bylo možné?"

Draco si odfrkl. „Otec říká, že to byla nějaká Brumbálova pleticha. Neexistuje žádný způsob, jak by dítě mohlo porazit Temného pána."

„Ale stalo se. Harry Potter přežil s pouhou jizvou na čele a Temný pán zemřel," řekla Calypso tiše. Vždy jí to připadalo zvláštní, že se něco takového stalo a stále ji to mate.

„Mohla to být magická nehoda," odvětil Draco. „Nikdo neví, co se tu noc stalo. Ale pochybuju, že Potterovo dítě mělo nějaké extra síly, které ho zachránily. Musela to být nehoda."

Blaise si odfrkl. „No tak, Draco. Slyšel jsem tě už tolikrát žvanit o neuvěřitelném Harrym Potterovi, a jak musí být mocný." Zašklebil se na Draca a posměšně dodal: „ A jak se s ním toužíš setkat."

„Neřekl jsem, že se s ním toužím setkat!" odsekl Draco v rozpacích. „Byl jsem na něj jen zvědavý, toť vše."

Byl opravdu uchvácený příběhem Harryho Pottera, a jak porazil Temného pána. Věřil, že chlapec musí být výjimečný a možná by mohli být přátelé, ale rozhodně by to nikomu nepřiznal.

Orion se na Draca usmál. „Co bys mu řekl, kdybys ho potkal?"

„Nevím," řekl Draco, zamračil se na něj. „Jen jsem myslel, že by to mohl být někdo, s kým bych se chtěl setkat."

„To je zdrženlivé vyjádření roku," řekl Viktor Vlonski. „Skoro každý se s ním chce setkat. Všichni ho chtějí na své straně."

„Pravda," řekla Calypso. „Brumbál ho chce jako Hrdinu Světla a my chceme, aby nám porozuměl."

Orion se na ni obrátil. „Ne použít ho jako nástroj? Ne udělat z něj sluhu Temného pána?"

Calypso se zamračila. „Určitě se najdou tací, kteří by to tak chtěli, ale by to byl fanatik Světla. Je to dost těžké, jak to je, nepotřebujeme, aby se proti nám otočilo ještě víc lidí. Měl by být svobodný, aby se mohl sám rozhodnout. Bez toho, aby byl manipulován jednou stranou. Ale přeju si, aby nám přinejmenším mohl porozumět."

Orion se na ni usmál. Ano, vskutku se mu hodně líbila. Zůstala docela nezaujatá vzhledem k tomu, že její rodina byla zabita stranou Světla a zdálo se, že opravdu chce dát Harry Potterovi šanci.

Draco se na Oriona zamračil. Viděl, že se na ni často usmívá a že ho zajímá. Proč jí Orion věnoval tolik pozornosti? Orion byl jeho bratranec a měl by bojovat o jeho pozornost!

„Ale to je teď jedno, nebo ne?" vložil se do toho Theodore Nott. „Chlapec je nyní pryč, a jestli ho dostane Brumbál, není žádná možnost, že by dokázal utéct tomu, co pro něj naplánoval."

„Ano, ale nenašli ho," vypískla Kara Kavsir. „Říkají, že může být mrtvý."

„Nemyslím si, že je mrtvý," řekla Calypso tiše. „Ale trápí mě něco jiného. Proč utekl od svých pěstounů? S kým žil a co ho donutilo utéct? Proč nebyl vychován v kouzelnické rodině?"

„Nevím," řekl Draco. Přemýšlel o tom mnohokrát. „Otec říká, že to Brumbál ho zanechal v opatrovnictví, a že ten starý hlupák rozhodl kam. Nikdo neví, s kým žil."

„Není toho moc, co o něm víme a je to všechno nudné," řekla Pansy s povzdechem. „Mohly bychom se bavit o něčem jiném."

Calypso zůstala zticha ve svém zadumání, zatímco skupinka pokračovala ve svém štěbetání.

Evander a Viktor začali Orionovi povídat těch pár věcí, co o Kruvalu věděli, a Draco se vzdálil, aby přinesl ukázat další dárek, který mu otec dal. Byl na ni strašně hrdý a chtěl ji předvést.

O chvilku později Draco přinesl velký košík a přistoupil ke skupině.

„_Ty ďábelssské hádě. Jessstli ssse mnou budešššš dál třásssst, kousssnu tě, ať vidíššš, jaké to je!"_

Orion slyšel syčící hlas a podíval se kolem po místnosti, aby vyhledal jeho původce. Nezdálo se, že by si toho někdo všiml.

Draco si sedl s košíkem vedle Oriona.

„_Prosstě mě polož a pusssť mě ven! Proč jsem byla dána tak mladému nezkušššenému pánovi?"_

Orionovo obočí vystřelilo až k jeho vlasům. Vycházelo to z košíku!

Draco otevřel košík a vytáhl krásného stříbrného hada.

„Je to užovka popelavá, je magicky vytvořená, takže nikdy neumře, ale nemůže klást vejce," řekl Draco hrdě. „Pojmenoval jsem ji Sylvana. Otec mi ji dal a řekl mi, že budu určitě ve Zmijozelu, a jako jeden z nich, musím mít za mazlíčka hada, i když si ji do Bradavic nemůžu vzít."

Mnoho z jeho přátel se na ni zaujatě dívalo. A viděl, že ji Orion pohladil.

„_Jaký jssssi druh hada? Nevěděl jsssem, že užovky můžou mluvit sss kouzelníky," _řekl Orion hadovi se zvědavostí.

Mnozí v místnosti zalapali po dechu.

Sylvana zvedla hlavu a překvapeně se na chlapce podívala. Její pán ji vzal za Hadím jazykem! Nakonec, přece jen vhodný nový pán! Ochutnala chlapcův pach svým jazykem.

„_Líbíššš ssse mi, mladé hádě. Budeššš můj nový pán? Nemám tamtoho ráda; neví, jak ssse má o mě ssstarat."_

Orion se otočil na své přátele. Všichni na něj hleděli s úžasem a překvapením.

„_Co je? Proč ssse na mě tak díváte? Nevezmu ji Dracovi, nehledě na to, co řekla."_

Draco vyskočil na nohy v překvapení, košík i s hadem sklouzl na podlahu. Myslel si, že poprvé slyšel špatně, ale tohle to potvrdilo!

„Jsi Hadí jazyk! Proč jsi nám to neřekl?"

„_O čem to mluvíš?" _řekl Orion s rozšířenýma očima.

„Zase to děláš! Mluvíš hadím jazykem!" zakřičel Draco v obrovském rozčilení.

„U Merlinových vousů, přivedu nějaké dospělé," řekla rychle Pansy předtím, než se vyřítila ze dveří.

Orion stál jako socha. Samozřejmě! Jen proto si všiml, že ona něco říká. Potom, co přečetl o Zmijozelovi a jeho rodu, věděl, co je to Hadí jazyk, ale nikdy netušil, že sám jedním je! Jak je to možné? Neměl žádnou Zmijozelovu krev. A jaký byl blázen! Tohle nebyla věc, kterou by chtěl, aby ostatní věděli.

´Příliš pozdě, ´ pomyslel si se zasténáním.

Otočil se na Draca, který se na něj užasle dívá a řekl tiše: „Nevěděl jsem to. Nikdy předtím jsem se s hadem nesetkal. Myslel jsem, že je to speciální druh užovky popelavé, která umí mluvit. Myslel jsem, že rozumíš tomu, co říká!"

Viktor Vlonski se na něj podíval s rozšířenýma očima. „To je neuvěřitelné. Nebyl tu žádný Hadí jazyk už desetiletí! Temný pán byl jediný, o kterém se vědělo, a před ním před mnoha staletími byl taky jeden."

Calypso probodla Oriona pohledem svých velkých černých očí. „Jak jsi to mohl nevědět. Neslyšel ses?"

„Pro mě je to, jako bych mluvil normální angličtinou!" řekl Orion rozčileně. Nechtěl, aby o tom kdokoli věděl a ta zatracená Pansy šla pro další lidi. „Slyšel jsem její hlas a pro mě to byla angličtina. Nebyl jsem si vědomý toho, že mluvím jiným jazykem!"

„To je úžasné. Otec bude nadšený! Sám chtěl být Hadí jazyk, víš," řekl Draco s úšklebkem. Nemohl se dočkat, až se jeho otec doví, že jeho nový přítel je Hadí jazyk! Byla to velmi ceněná schopnost! ´Všichni mu budou závidět, ´pomyslel si spokojeně.

Orion zasténal, schoval si hlavu ve svých rukách, zatímco se mu Sylvana obtočila kolem paže a syčela uklidňující slovíčka. To bude ale dlouhý večer.

uklidňující slovíčka. To bude ale dlouhý večer.

* * *

AN: Další kapitola, doufám, že se líbila. Dnes, v tenhle extra čas... Pátá bude za pár dní...  
Jsem sice ráda, že se mi podařilo mé drahé přátele - Prongs a Torny - donutila číst tuhle povídku, jelikož se jim to nechtělo louskat anglicky, ale stejně se mi zdá, že to tu čte hrozně málo lidí a zajímalo by mě, čím to asi je... Nemá někdo nějaké tušení?


	5. Obhajoba temných čarodějů

**Kapitola 5: Obhajoba temných čarodějů**

Sirius byl usazen mezi skupinu temných čarodějů, kteří by ho v jeho dřívějším životě donutili otřást se odporem.

Lucius zrovna skončil s představováním Romuluse Rosiera, Veneriana Vlonského, Nerona Notta, Theobalda Kormegova, Richarda Parkinsona, Xandera Fornaxe, Arthemiuse Arlova, Konstantina Kavsira, Algernona Wilkese, Jeremyho Goylea, Alexandra Crabbea, Theodora Traverse a Thorfinna Rowlea. Z nich si pamatoval Notta, Wilkese, Traverse a Rowlea, kteří byli souzeni za smrtijedském aktivity, ale byli propuštěni kvůli nedostatku důkazů. Navíc tvrdili, že byli pod kletbou Imperius. Mohl se domnívat, že i zbytek byli Voldemortovi stoupenci.

„Tak ti spadli klapky z očí, Blacku?" řekl Travers protivně. „Už nejsi Brumbálův malý mazlíček?"

Sirius se na něj otočil, ale nesnížil se k tomu, aby tomu ohavnému čarodějovi byť i jen odsekl. Věděl, co přijde a byl na to připraven. „Měl jsem spoustu dlouhých let přehodnotit svůj názor na Brumbála. A fakt, že nezvedl ani prst, aby mě dostal z Azkabanu, to zpečetil. Tentokrát ho nebudu podporovat."

„A proč jsi ho podporoval předtím?" řekl Kavsir se zájmem. „Jsi Black. Proč ses otočil zády ke své rodině a dědictví?"

Sirius si povzdechl. „Byl jsem mladý. Mnoho z mých přátel byli stoupenci světla a já jsem skočil na Brumbálovy machinace. Musím se, ale přiznat, že jsem svou rodinu moc rád neměl. Chopil jsem se první příležitosti odejít, i když to znamenalo jít proti všemu, v čem jsem byl vychován."

„Byl jsi bystrozor," opovržlivě si odfrkl Nott. „Zabil jsi mnoho temných čarodějů a pomáhal jsi je chytit. A teď chceš být jedním z nás?"

„Nikdy jsem nikoho nezabil," řekl Sirius naštvaně. „Byl jsem bystrozor a bojoval jsem v bitvách, ale nebyl jsem odpovědný za ničí smrt. V boji nemůžete přestat a uvažovat, jak je druhá strana zraněná, musíte bojovat!"

„Ale to nevysvětluje tvůj náhlý zájem o změnu stran," vložil se do toho Rosier klidně.

„V Azkabanu jsem se zklamal ve straně Světla," řekl Sirius. „Viděl jsem a slyšel hodně věcí, které mě donutili přehodnotit si priority."

Ani moc pravdu nepřekrucoval. Slyšel mnoho vězňů mluvit o tom, že byli trestáni strážemi a domníval se, že udělali spoustu špatných věcí i Bellatrix, jelikož byla, po prvním měsíci uvěznění, velmi tichá. Ale v ten čas o tom nepřemýšlel. Myslel si, že dostávají, co si zaslouží. Nyní si nebyl tak jistý. Stále si myslel, že si zasloužili vězení v Azkabanu, koneckonců to byli vrahové, ale nemohl omluvit mučení vězňů.

Pokračoval s tím, co řekl: „A teď, když mám syna, chci, aby se dozvěděl o své rodině a kořenech. Chci, aby se mohl sám rozhodnout."

„Víš o nějakých uvězněných Smrtijedech? Víš, jak se jim vede?" zeptal se Wilkes. Měl mnoho přátel v Azkabanu a vždy cítil bodnutí viny, že oni strádají, zatímco on pokračuje v normálním životě.

„Viděl jsem některé, které přivedli," řekl Sirius, „a slyšel jsem jejich hlasy později. Pamatuji si, jak hlídky vlekli dovnitř Antonina Dolohova, Augusta Rockwooda, Lestrangeovy, Bellatrix, Barty Skrka juniora, Alecto a Amycuse Carrowovy, Marcuse Mulcibera, Iana Yaxleyho, Gerarda Jugsona a Antoina Averyho. Obávám se, že většina z nich už není moc při smyslech. Mozkomoři si je zvlášť oblíbili a krmili se z nich po dlouhou dobu, když tam přišli."

Sirius potlačil otřesení. Stále mohl slyšet křik vězňů, zatímco se mozkomoři krmili na jejich duších. Nemyslel si, že by někdy mohl zapomenout. Jeho noci byly zamořeny nočními můrami vzpomínek z Azkabanu.

Mnoho z nich se otřáslo při pomyšlení na mozkomory. Byli to jedni z nejobávanějších temných bytostí a pouhá myšlenka na to, být jejich kořistí, je nutila schoulit se v obavách.

Lucius se na něj přímo zahleděl. „Tak, jak jsi přežil? Byl jsi v Azkabanu deset let a nezdáš se moc zničený."

„A jak jsi utekl?" zeptal se Kormegov s ostrým ruským přízvukem. „Nikdo odtamtud nikdy předtím neutekl."

Sirius se na ně zašklebil. „Nyní, pánové, že budu vyprávět. Neočekáváte snad ode mě, že vám odhalím všechna svoje tajemství, ne?"

„Nemyslel jsem si, že bys to udělal," řekl Lucius a věnoval mu chladný úsměv. „Ale je velmi podezřelé, že jsi utekl a jiní temní čarodějové, kteří se lépe vyznají v černé magii, ne."

Sirius zadržel výbuch smíchu. „Jaká je tvá teorie? Že mi Brumbál pomohl ven? On si myslí, že to já jsem zradil Potterovy!"

„A ne snad?" řekl Parkinson se zvednutým obočím. „Měl jsem dojem, že jsi byl za to obžalován a uvězněn."

Sirius viděl, jak se na něho odporně směje. Musí teď říct pravdu, jelikož Lucius věděl, že on nezradil Potterovy a další čtyři Smrtijedi možná také. Kdyby teď zalhal, mohlo by mu to v budoucnu uškodit.

„Ne, nezradil jsem je. Byl jsem jejich přítel. Jak už jsem řekl, podporoval jsem Světlo. Byl jsem uvězněn, protože si mysleli, že jsem zabil Petera Pettigrewa. To on zradil Potterovy Voldemortovi."

„Nevyslovuj jeho jméno," zasyčel Lucius dívaje se na něho s těžkým leskem v jeho šedých očích. „ Jestli skutečně toužíš po tom být na naší straně, musíš se ho naučit respektovat a oslovovat Temný pán, přinejmenším v naší společnosti."

„Omlouvám se. Nejsem zvyklý ho takhle nazývat," řekl Sirius. Musí být příště opatrnější ve výběru slov a hrát svou roli lépe. Lucius nepřestal zkoumat každé slovo, které řekl, a čarodějové byli velmi chytří.

„A ty budeš nyní dobrovolně podporovat Temného pána, i kdy zabil tvé drahé přátele?" řekl sarkasticky Travis.

Sirius ho ignoroval a odpověděl zbytku. „Dobrovolně přijímám své dědictví a stanu se temným čarodějem. Nebudu podporovat Světlo, ale nemyslím si, že budu aktivním stoupencem Temného pána. Moc o něm nevím a předtím, než se stanu jedním z jeho následovníků, chci se přesvědčit o jeho myšlenkách a metodách."

„To je ohleduplný způsob, jak říct, že zůstaneš neutrální," řekl Rosier jízlivě. „Temný pán představuje naše nejlepší zájmy. Byl to jediný dost mocný čaroděj, který mohl být naším vůdcem a postavit se proti Brumbálovi a jeho poskokům. Ale ty stále nejsi přesvědčen. Co tě přesvědčí?"

„Chápu, co máš na mysli, ale viděl jsem spoustu svých přátel umřít ve válce a nemůžu to nechat jen tak," řekl pravdivě Sirius. „Můžu s Temným pánem v určitých věcech souhlasit, ale nelíbí se mi jeho metody. Budu muset vědět, jaký má plán. Ale neomluvím bezhlavé prolévání krve."

Kdyby řekl, že stoprocentně podporuje Voldemorta, nikdo by mu nevěřil a podezřívali by ho, jaký je jeho pravý důvod. Musí to vypadat, jako by prošel postupnou proměnou a stal se jeho stoupencem. Pořád se jím nechtěl stát, ale přemýšlel o své budoucnosti jako Smrtijeda, možnost získat pro svého syna lepší informace a lepší šance ve válce. Potřebuje se jen přenést přes své zábrany.

„Ano, vy stoupenci Světla obvykle na nás ukazujete prstem a říkáte, že jsme bezhlaví vrazi a mučitelé," řekl Kavsir chytře. „Těžko můžeš tvrdit, že jste nedělali to samé. Ve válce obvykle násilí narůstá, jak se obě strany stávají odolné vůči těm hrůzám a stávají se mnohem krutější a barbarštější. Obvykle jsme nařčeni z toho, že pácháme zákeřné činy a přitom se jen bráníme. Je těžké očekávat, že se budeme pouze bránit, když druhá strana zabíjí naše lidi. Samozřejmě, že vám to oplatíme zbraní nebo větší silou!"

„Chápu tvoje důvody," řekl Sirius, zatímco se snažil zůstat klidný a kontrolovat svůj temperament a unáhlenost, „ale Světlo nikdy nepoužívalo tak příšerné kletby, jaké Temná strana užila. Nepoužívají kouzla k mučení a zabíjení ostatních."

Rosier se zle zasmál. „Jsi opravdu tak naivní? Světlo možná nepoužívá ty ohavné kletby, jak je nazýváš, ale to jim nebrání nás bezhlavě vraždit. A oni je nepoužívají, protože je nedokážou úspěšně použít a jsou příliš ustrašení z jejich moci. Nemají ten správný typ magické krve, aby byli schopní kontrolovat temné kletby bez toho, aby jimi byli pohlceni. Bojí se Černé magie, protože jsou příliš magicky slabí, aby ji ovládali. A můžu tě ujistit, že používali spoustu takzvaných Světlých kleteb, které měli stejný výsledek jako naše kouzla. A nezapomeň na to, že jste obvykle měli převahu, takže bylo jen spravedlivé, že jsme proti nim používali černou magii. Byli bychom snadný cíl, kdybychom používali pouze světlá kouzla k obraně proti takové převaze!"

„Takže ty říkáš, že účel světí prostředky?" zaútočil Sirius a zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemůžu to jen tak přijmout."

„A co když druhá strana dělá to samé?" řekl Lucius probodávaje ho chladnýma světle šedýma očima. „Brumbál manipuluje s každým, aby dosáhl svého cíle, bez starostí o ty, kdo budou kvůli tomu strádat. Ty jsi přímý důkaz. Nikdy ti nedal privilegium pochyb. Využil tě, a když už jsi mu k ničemu nebyl, odhodil tě jako staré nářadí. Poslal toho Potterova spratka k nějakým mudlům, kteří museli toho kluka mučit, aby utekl. Kdyby se o něj opravdu staral, dal by ho do nějaké kouzelnické rodiny Světla."

Odmlčel se, přemýšlel, jak nejlépe pokračovat. Mohl vidět, že měl Black potenciál k tomu, aby se stal velkým spojencem. Black byl velmi mocný čaroděj z velmi staré a silné krve, ale potřeboval se zbavit té své naivity, co se týče války a strany Světla. Black už znovu nesmí podporovat Brumbála, ale čaroděj měl někdy růžové pohledy na svět.

Lucius se rozhodl pokračovat, věděl, že se Black musí určitě zajímat o dítě svých starých přátel, a tak ho donutí porozumět.

„Každý ví, že kouzelnické dítě strádá, jestli nevyrůstá v domě s magií. Vnitřní magie dítěte se potřebuje krmit z magie kolem sebe, aby se rozvíjela. Jestli zanecháš dítě na místě bez magie, jeho magie se nebude správně vyvíjet, stane se neovladatelnou a dítě bude magicky slabší. Je jasné, že ten starý hlupák chtěl z chlapce zaostalé a poddajné dítě, které by mohl přetvářet a snadno manipulovat. Chceš mi tvrdit, že to nevidíš? Že strana Světla v celé své mravní nadřazenosti není stejně tak zlá a zvrácená, jak líčí nás?"

„Ano, vím, co myslíš," řekl Sirius a zamračil se. „Uznávám, že Světlá strana udělala spoustu hanebných věcí během války, a že sdílí vinu za všechna úmrtí, která se přihodila. Samozřejmě vím, že Brumbálovi nelze věřit a nebudu ho podporovat, ne potom, co udělal mně a Harrymu. Jeho pohnutky jsou přinejmenším velmi pochybné. Ale to neznamená, že když nebudu podporovat Brumbála, musím podporovat Temného pána. Jak jsem už řekl, všechny vaše argumenty jsou oprávněné, ale já nemůžu svědomitě následovat někoho bez toho, abych znal jeho plány. A vy jste mi o nich také nic neřekli. Navíc jste vynechali, že to vlastně Temný pán začal válku. To on začal to násilí."

„Co jiného jsi čekal, že udělá?" vložil se do toho Fornax ostře. „Viděl, jak se kouzelnický svět mění a chtěl to změnit k lepšímu. Byl to jediný dostatečně mocný temný čaroděj, co to mohl změnit. Možná jsi to nezažil během svého mládí, jelikož jsi utekl z domu, ale žili jsme v tichém utiskování, které trvalo po mnoho století."

Čaroděj potřásl hlavou a naštvaně dodal: „Praktikování Černé magie bylo v Anglii zakázáno už tak dlouhou dobu, že naše děti začaly ztrácet magické schopnosti, protože nemohli procvičovat ten druh magie, který nesou ve své krvi. Jen málo z evropských zemí to teď dovoluje. Rusko je jediná výjimka, protože komunita temných kouzelníků je tu moc velká a Světlo se tak neodváží vést válku proti nim. Ale zakázali to ve všech ostatních zemích, kde jsou v převaze. Jistě tomu musíš rozumět, že nám musí být dovoleno volně provozovat svou magii pro dobro našich dětí a budoucnosti našich rodů."

„Nejsem si vědom toho, že by temné rodiny ztrácely síly," řekl tiše Sirius.

Lucius ho změřil chladným a tvrdým pohledem. „ Ztrácíme síly. Není to nic, co by Brumbál přiznal, samozřejmě. Mává praporem boje proti zlu v jeho tažení proti nám. Ale pravdou v těchto věcech je, že ztráta našich sil je naší hlavní starostí. S omezeními použití naší magie a mudlorozeným znečišťujícími naše krevní řečiště jsme slabší každou další generací. Jestli to nezastavíme, budeme mít krev zředěnou a magii slabou, že zničíme všechnu těžkou práci, kterou udělali naši předchůdci, abychom byli silnější a lepší. Naše takzvané předsudky vůči mudlorozeným vycházejí z toho, že chceme zachovat své zvyky a chceme, aby si naše děti pamatovali, kdo jsme; z potřeby posílit naši slábnoucí temnou magii; a z nebezpečí, že nás mudlové objeví."

„Ptal ses, jaké jsou záměry Temného pána, a to jsou tyto," řekl Rosier, který Siria upřeně pozoroval. „Rozuměl našim problémům a chtěl pomoct temným rodinám stát se tím, čím byly, bez dalších let strachu a předsudků vůči Černé magii. Byl si vědomý slábnutí naší krve a sil a obával se našeho zániku."

„A co jeho úmysly zabít všechny mudlorozená a mudli?" řekl Sirius s tvrdohlavým výrazem na tváři. „To se nezdá být nutné, jestli opravdu chcete posílit vaše rodokmeny."

„Temný pán vedl osobní mstu proti mudlům," řekl tiše Lucius. „Nikdo neví proč, kromě toho, že jsou hrozbou kouzelníkům, ať už světlým či temným. Mnohokrát se zmiňoval, že jestli nás mudlové objeví, nebudou váhat a zabijí nás, a my, nehledě na naši magii, budeme příliš převýšeni počtem, abychom zabránili masakru. Jeho hlavní odpor vůči mudlorozeným byl, že poví svým mudlovským rodinám o naší existenci a tak nás vystaví nebezpečí. Ale nikdy si nemyslel, že bychom mohli zabít všechny mudli. Je jich příliš mnoho. Chtěl se od nich naprosto izolovat a mudlorození tomu stáli v cestě."

Zamítavě mávl rukou a nenuceně dodal: „Jeho řešením bylo, že mudlorozeným odepře magické vzdělání. Bylo to možná ne zrovna nejlepší řešení, ale byla to jediná tehdy proveditelná alternativa. Když nebudou mudlorození přijati do naší společnosti nebo přinejmenším učeni magii, pak se mudlové nedozví o naší existenci. Ale Brumbál tomu předešel tím, že přijal všechny mudlorozené do našeho společenství. Nicméně Temný pán se měl uchýlit k více drastickým metodám. Ale plánoval se tím zabývat, až se jednou chopí moci. Věci s mudlorozenými se trochu vymkly zpod kontroly a tak je příliš pozdě na pasivní řešení. A i když bude řešení pro bezpečnost nalezeno, problémem stále zůstává mixování jejich krve s naší. Aby si naše děti uchovaly svou temnou magii, je potřeba, aby pocházely vždy ze spojení dvou čistokrevných temných rodin. Dokonce, když se spojí se světlým čarodějem nebo čarodějkou, magie dítěte bude slabší. Náš typ magie se nesnáší dobře se světlou magií obsaženou v jejich rodokmenu a ještě méně s krví bez magie mudlorozených."

Sirius přikývl. Věděl, že předsudky vůči mudlorozeným měly své kořeny v narušení bezpečnosti, kterou představovali. A souhlasil s tím, že pro ně mohou být mudlové nebezpeční. Ale nikdy nepřestal přemýšlet o zániku temných rodin, a tak i černé magie, jestli se zapletou s mudlorozeným a světlými rodinami. Vždycky si myslel, že jeho rodiče byli nemyslící krevní puristi se šílenými a neopodstatněnými předsudky vůči mudlorozeným. Co Lucius vysvětlil, dávalo smysl, ale bude si o tom muset něco přečíst, aby viděl, že je to opodstatněné a prozkoumané téma. Ale to stále nedávalo kouzelníkům právo mučit a zabíjet mudlorozené a mudly.

„Souhlasím s tebou v určitých bodech," řekl tiše Sirius, „a musím přiznat, že jsem nad tím předtím nepřemýšlel. Viděl jsem pouze předsudky a ne důvod k nim. Ale nyní mám syna, který nese temnou krev Blacků, a chci, aby jeho potomci byli magicky silní, jak jen je to možné, nesouc Blackovskou krev. Takže pouvažuju o tom, co jste mi řekli a prověřím to. Ačkoli rozumím pohnutkám Temného pána lépe, stejně tak tomu za čím stojíte, jestli přijde válka, přijmu tuhle stranu, ale jen když se nebudou zabíjet mudlorození a mudlové. Nevyplývá z toho žádná výhoda a jen to obrátí ostatní kouzelníky proti vám."

„Ano, mělo to opačný účinek během války," řekl Lucius strnule, „ale tvrdé časy vyžadují tvrdé prostředky. Situace je stejně špatná jako předtím. Ne-li horší, jelikož problém s mudlorozenými není vyřešen a opozice je horkokrevná a velmi široká. Ale jestli budu moci něco podniknout v další válce, budeme postupovat lépe a rozhodně se neotočíme proti proudu."

Lucius zůstal chvilku zticha, jak přemítal o jejich debatě. Black poukázal na platný argument: mučení mudlů jen vytvářelo větší opozici proti nim. Ale naprosto pohrdal mudli a opravdu si myslel, že jsou podřadní. Horlivě se účastnil některých mučení. Mučil pouze mudli, kteří něco udělali čaroději, ale byli i Srmtijedi, kterým se líbilo mučení mudlů jen pro pouhou zábavu z toho, a Temný pán jim to dovoloval. A i on v tom někdy našel potěšení. Ale byl to dobrý nápad kontrolovat se a získat tak následovníky z více umírněných kouzelníků.

Siriova hlava se točila ze všech těch informací, které mu dali, a měl toho hodně, co probrat s Orionem a ještě více vyhledat, jestli to bylo vše pravda. Ale něco důležitějšího chtěl vědět, něco, co mu mohli povědět pouze tito kouzelníci.

Otočil se na skupinku a řekl tiše: „Oceňuji, že jste se se mnou podělili o svůj názor na věc, a také vaše vyjasnění, kde stojíte. Ale mluvili jsme o tom, že další válka přijde. Proč si myslíte, že se tak stane?"

„Snad si opravdu nemyslíš, že byl Temný pán zabit tím usmrkaným Potterem?" řekl Travers se sarkastickým úšklebkem.

Lucius hodil po Traversovi chladný výhružný pohled, který měl okamžitý efekt, jelikož Travers odvrátil pohled od Lucia a Siria a zůstal zticha. Lucius v duchu nespokojeně zamlaskal. Nebyl tu žádný důvod znepřátelit si Blacka, konec konců chtěli ho na své straně. A rozhodně nechtěl probírat plány Temného pána na nesmrtelnost. Black se zdál upřímný ve své změně stran, ale to ho nečinilo loajálním, a dokud nebude oddaný jejich věci, nebudou trousit jejich tajemství. Byl si docela jistý, že Temný pán znovu povstane. Temný pán je opakovaně ujišťoval o své nezničitelnosti, a že podnikl jisté kroky pro svůj návrat, kdyby se mu něco stalo. Nikdo nevěděl jaké kroky, jelikož je Temný pán umlčel pohledem a vrhl na Smrtijedy, kteří byli příliš zvědaví, Cruciatus. Ale jestli to někdo může zvládnout, byl to jejich Pán.

Když už chtěl Lucius odpovědět něco v tom smyslu, že už tu bylo řečeno dost, viděli, jak se k nim žene malá dívka s krátkými černými vlasy.

Richard Parkinson se otočil k dívce a řekl naštvaně: „Pansy, co to má znamenat? Nevidíš, že se zabývám důležitými věcmi?"

Pansy se zastavila, aby popadla dech. Bylo to tak vzrušující.

„Omlouvám se, otče, ale musíte jít se mnou! Orion… on… musíte to vidět! Stejně byste mi nevěřili!"

Sirius se postavil s obavami zamračeným obličejem. „Je můj syn v pořádku? Stalo se mu něco?"

Pansy jednoduše zavrtěla hlavou, skoro se složila pod tou pozorností, které se jí dostávalo od dospělých.

„Tak mluv, děvče!" přikázal ostře Lucius, také vstávajíc. Doufal, že se chlapci nic nestalo, nebylo by to dobré, když se pokoušel přetáhnout Blacka na jejich stranu.

Pansy se jeho tónem nenechala zneklidnit; milovala, když byla středem pozornosti. Málo lidí se někdy staralo o to, co chtěla říct a ona této chvíle chtěla plně využít.

Po ujištění, že se na ni všichni dospělí dívají – podrážděné výrazy některých ignorovala- vzala otce za ruku a důležitě řekla: „Musíš jít se mnou. Jsou v Dracově pokoji. Musíš to vidět na vlastní oči. Pojď za mnou."

Lucius se skoro nafoukl zlostí, ale jelikož se Malfoyové nenafukovali, ani nedělali nic tak přízemního a nevkusného, tak do ní jednoduše zabodl pohled. Ta žába! Zbláznila se snad Narcissa, že začala vyjednávat o její ruku? Respektoval Richarda Parkinsona, byl to dobrý obchodní přítel, ale Pansy byla zcela jako její matka, tedy jednoduchá čistokrevná čarodějka, která se jedině zajímala o povrchní věci. Musí si s Narcissou vážně promluvit. Chtěl pro Draca někoho mocného a inteligentního. Malfoyovská krevní linie potřebovala magicky silnou krev, a tu tahle dívka jednoduše neměla.

Kouzelníci, jejichž děti byli s Dracem následovali rozrušenou dívku do Dracova pokoje. Když vstoupili, uviděli Oriona Blacka s hlavou v dlaních a syčícího hada omotaného kolem jedné z jeho paží; Draco Malfoy cosi živě říkal neodpovídajícímu Orionovi; a ostatní děti se s úžasem dívaly na Oriona. Byla to opravdu podívaná.

Sirius došel ke svému synovi a řekl se zájmem: „Co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku?"

Orion zvedl hlavu z dlaní a podíval se sklíčeně na Siria.

Co mu na jeho schopnost otec řekne? Bude jím opovrhovat? Věděl, že ostatní budou nadšení a budou mu závidět. A jemu samotnému to nevadilo. Bylo to užitečné a možná může sehnat nějaké knihy v hadím jazyku, ačkoli byly těžko k nalezení. Ale jeho otec toho měl příliš mnoho a nesnášel Černou magii a tohle byla Černá magie ve své nejčistší formě. Jeho otec se snažil být nestranný a dovolil mu studovat Černou magii, ale to neznamenalo, že by měl mít rád svého vlastního syna s takovou temnou schopností.

Draco se podíval na Oriona a viděl jeho pochyby v odhalení schopnosti hadího jazyka. Byl ten kluk šílený? Kdyby byl hadím jazykem, vykřičel by to do světa a radoval by se z toho, jak se na něj ostatní kouzelníci dívají se závistí a respektem.

„Ukaž jim to! Ukaž jim, co dokážeš, Orione," řekl rozčileně.

Orion se podíval na kouzelníky stojící před ním. Lucius Malfoy se na něj díval s netrpělivostí; poznal ostatní rodiče Vlonského, Rosiera a Fornaxe, Notta, Parkinsona a Kavsira, jelikož sdíleli s dětmi určitě rysy.

Zajel si prsty do vlasů a povzdechl si.

„_Měl bysss být hrdý, že jsssi hadí jazyk, maličký,"_ zasyčela Sylvana a zvedla hlavu, aby se na Oriona podívala. „_Je to pocta a neměl bysss z toho být nesssvůj. Mluví to o tvé sssíle."_

Orion se napřímil. Měla pravdu. Byl na to hrdý a jeho otec bude rozumět tomu, že to není jeho chyba.

Zadíval se do hadích očí a vážně zasyčel: „_Máš pravdu, Sssylvano. Jsssem na to hrdý. Děkuji ti."_

Slyšel lapání po dechu, které přicházely o dospělých. Vzhlédl a uviděl svého otce, který se na něj díval s bázní a … a byl to strach, co zahlédl v otcových tmavě šedých očích? Rychle stočil pohled na Lucia. Nechtěl vidět, že se ho jeho otec bojí, hluboce ho to ranilo. Když uviděl, že čelist Malfoye staršího spadla, než si rychle nasadil netečný výraz, skoro se zachichotal. Jeho přiznání stálo za to vidět, jak Malfoy senior ztratil svou chladnost. Podíval se po ostatních, kteří se na něj dívali vypočítavě, jak ho oceňovali.

„Jsi hadí jazyk," zašeptal Sirius s rozšířenýma očima.

Orion přikývl. „Zrovna jsem to zjistil. Když nám Draco ukázal svého mazlíčka."

„Chceš mi tvrdit Blacku," řekl Lucius a přimhouřil oči na Siria, „že tvůj syn je hadí jazyk a ty jsi to nevěděl?"

Sirius přikývl, zatímco stále pozoroval synovu tvář. Jak je to možné? Blackové nikdy neměli v rodové linii hadí jazyk! Oznámili by to celému světu, kdyby měli jako předchůdce hadí jazyk. A Lily nepocházela z rodu kouzelníků. Co to má tedy znamenat?

Lucius stočil svůj vypočítavý pohled na Oriona. „Je v tobě víc, než se zdá, malý Blacku."

Ten hoch byl záhada, neznámý dědic jednoho z nejmocnějších a nejstarších temných rodin; s temnou schopností, pro kterou by někteří zabíjeli, včetně jeho; a dost mladý, aby byl řádně vychován a vycvičen. Rychle se rozhodl, že vezme chlapce pod svá křídla. Zpracovával chlapcova otce, ale hoch toho sliboval mnohem, mnohem víc, než starší Black, který už měl pevné názory. Ten chlapec může být formován a může být pro jejich věc užitečný.

Orion skoro odsekl blahosklonnému tónu Malfoyova hlasu, a mohl téměř vidět, jak se kolečka otáčí v té rafinované mysli. Nebude manipulován ani využíván nikým. Jestli si Malfoy myslí, že může být tak snadno využíván, měl v plánu něco jiného. Ale musel hrát chytře. Tahle hra je pro dva. Sám může využít Malfoye. Kouzelník byl mocný a mohl ho naučit mnoha věcem.

„Ano, zdá se," řekl tiše Orion a věnoval čaroději malý úsměv.

Draco se podíval ze svého otce na Oriona. Něco se tu dělo. Věděl, že jeho otec rychle skočí po možnosti bližší známosti s Orionem. Ale Orion byl příliš tichý vzhledem k tomu, že málem zpanikařil, když byla odhalena jeho schopnost. O čem právě teď Orion přemýšlel?

Lucius se otočil na Siria a řekl nonšalantně: „Měl bys mu sehnat učitele. Draco už jednoho má a mohu ti ho doporučit. Tvůj syn potřebuje výcvik a vzhledem k jeho nové schopnosti, bude mu k užitku, když začne tak brzo."

Sirius, který byl ještě částečně otřesen, ale už to stihl skrýt, tiše odpověděl: „Ano, už jsem se po nějakém sháněl. Budu velmi vděčný, když mi dáš odporučení učitele tvého syna."

„Možná bude zábavnější pro chlapce, když budou studovat společně," řekl Lucius, který nebyl sto zbavit se svého držení nad Orionem. „Tvůj syn může přijít do sídla kvůli svým hodinám, a já mám mnoho knih o hadích jazycích, které by ho mohly zajímat. Celkem se o ně také zajímám a mám slušnou sbírku."

Kouzelník se otočil na Oriona se zvednutým obočím.

Orion mohl vidět, jak se otec chystá váhat nad tou nabídkou, tak odpověděl místo něj. „Děkuji vám, pane Malfoyi. Velmi si toho vážím."

„Dobrá tedy," řekl Lucius s chladným úsměvem. „Domluvím to s tvým otcem."

Draco se otočil na Oriona a řekl vzrušeně: „To je skvělé! Budeme se skvěle bavit!" Nafoukl hruď. „Můj učitel mi řekl, že jsem mnohem zkušenější než ostatní chlapci mého věku."

„Nevytahuj se, Draco. Není to vhodné," řekl Lucius ostře, střelil po Dracovi tvrdým a chladným pohledem. Jeho syn byl někdy až příliš otevřený. Draco se potřeboval naučit jak si zachovat chladný a klidný postoj v každé situaci, bez zbytečného chvástání. Malfoy by měl být obvykle arogantní a hrdý, ale neměl by to ukazovat tak viditelně, jelikož tu byla možnost útoku na jeho povahu.

„Ano, otče," řekl tiše Draco, ale jeho oči zářily vzrušením a štěstím. Orion mu věnoval příjemný úsměv, který přinutil Draca k úšklebku.

Sirius se rozhodl převzít otěže. Měl toho hodně, co probrat s Orionem a jeho konverzace s čistokrevnými dosáhla konce, když viděl, že Malfoy není svolný k tomu probírat Voldemortův případný návrat.

„Dobrá tedy," řekl Luciovi. „Napíšu ti, abychom domluvili ty hodiny. Myslím, že je už příliš pozdě a měl bych odvést Oriona domů." Otočil se, aby promluvil na syna. „Orione, rozluč se s přáteli."

Orion se postavil a jeho noví přátelé se shromáždili kolem něj. Dohodli se na tom, že si budou psát a domluví první zápas ve famfrpálu, jak nejdříve to bylo možné. Brzy se uvidí na dalších setkáních a večeřích, které jsou součástí zimní sezóny.

„Děkuji za všechno," řekl Dracovi, usmál se na něj a vztáhl ruku. „Skvěle jsem se bavil a děkuji, že jsi mě představil svým přátelům."

Draco mu potřásl rukou a také se na něj usmál. „Děkuji, že jsi přišel. Také jsem se bavil. Doufám, že naši rodiče věci urychlí, takže budeme mít naši první hodinu už brzy."

„Já také. Nemohu se dočkat." Řekl Orion upřímně. Chtěl učitele už dlouhou dobu a studium s Dracem bude více zábavné než o samotě. Přátelské soupeření obvykle činila věci zajímavějšími, podle jeho názoru.

„_Odcházíme, mladý pane?" _zasyčela Sylvana. „_Řekni tomu druhému, aby ti dal věci, které mi koupil. Zvláššště tu hrací myššš, kterou mi jednou koupil. Jediná sssprávná věc, kterou udělal." _

„_Je mi to lít, Sssylvano, ale nemůžeššš jít ssse mnou. Jssi Dracova a nemůžu tě od něj vzít. Nebylo by to ssprávné. Ale budu za tebou chodit sskoro každý den." _

Draco se na něj zvědavě podíval. „Co říkala?"

Sylvana syčela svoje nespokojení, ale Orion jí nevěnoval pozornost.

„Nic, jen ahoj," odpověděl Orion přezíravě. Nechtěl Dracovi vzít Sylvanu. Chlapec na ni byl tak pyšný, že mu to nechtěl zničit. Předal syčící Sylvanu Dracovi a rozloučil se s ním.

Poté, co se Sirius a Orion rozloučili s ostatními kouzelníky a čarodějkami, které potkali na party, okamžitě se přenesli na jejich panství. Uvědomovali si, že toho musí hodně probrat.

----

A zase další kapitola.. Těší mě ohlasy všech čtenářů, doufám, že budete spokojeni i s naší další prací. Příště: hmmm teďka mi to zrovinka vypadlo, ale určo to bude spíš taková odpočinková kapitolka, páč naše dva hrdiny čeká důležitý rozhovor - o tom, kterou stranu si zvolit.

Velmi se mlouvám všem čtenářům této povídky, kteří zajisté netrpělivě čekají na další kapitoly. Je mito hrozně líto, a velmi se za to stydím, že nejsem v poslední době schopná se k tomu dokopat a sednout si k tomu překladu, proto teď slibuji, další kapitola v neděli 11.4. Tak fajn, teď jen dodržet termín :-D Ale určitě jo, slibuju


	6. Volba strany

TN: Po dlouhé době opět další kapitola. Omlouvám se, kvůli určitým věcem, jsem prostě nemohla přidávat. Kapitola je obetovaná mnou, moje beta má jaksi dovolenou, nevím, co s ní je. Čekala jsem týden, ale nakonec přidávám kapitolu sama. Enjoy!

**Kapitola 6 – Volba strany**

Když Sirius a Orion dorazili na Black Manor, usadili se do hlavního salonu a probírali, co se na setkání dozvěděli. Mezi sebou měli docela dobrou představu, o co se temné čistokrevné rodiny snažily.

„Většina z toho, co ti řekli, je pravda, otče. Četl jsem toho hodně o historii černé magie a tyto knihy zmiňovaly, že náš typ magie se velmi liší od světlé magie a že to neseme v naší krvi. Podle nich byla černá magie objevena Morganou, která našla typ magie, jenž vychází přímo z čistého surového zdroje magického jádra Země. Knihy říkaly, že pouze kouzelník s určitým druhem krve ji může kontrolovat. Což jsou temní čarodějové a mohou se rozmnožovat pouze mezi sebou, aby předali krev i svým dětem. Takže teď rozumíme, odkud vzešla jejich myšlenka čistoty," vysvětloval Orion otci. „Co jsem ale nevěděl, bylo, že moje magie může být nestálá a zakrnět kvůli dětství s mudli," řekl zaujatý Orion. Luciovo vysvětlení, proč kouzelnické děti mohou žít jedině v kouzelnickém domě, ho zanechalo velmi ustaraného. Ovlivní ho to? Jak mu mohl Brumbál něco takového udělat, i když o tom věděl? Cítil k němu takovou nenávist.

Sirius, který cítil synovo zděšení, odpověděl: „Neboj, štěně. Nemyslím si, že tě to nějak zasáhne. Z toho, co jsi mi řekl o své nahodilé magii, si myslím, že je velmi rozvinutá na někoho tvého věku. A byl jsi schopný to kontrolovat, což jen dokazuje, že tvoje magie je silná a stabilní. Můžeme jen děkovat Merlinovi, že to na tebe nemělo vliv."

Orion přikývl, to byla pravda. Takže možná byla jeho magie v pořádku. Orion pokračoval: „Jo, můžeš mít pravdu." Řekl a změnil téma: „Z toho, co ti řekli, správně usilují o právo procvičovat Černou magii. Když to nebudou dělat, tak ztratí vůbec schopnost ji kontrolovat a to v širším měřítku znamená, že ztratíme významný zdroj silné magie. Udělal bych to samé, abych si zachoval svou schopnost manipulovat s magií Země. Nechci ji ztratit."

Sirius zamlaskal. „Možná, ale pořád zabili hodně lidí a Voldemort je sociopat, ať říkají, co chtějí. Smrtijedi mučí mudly pro zábavu a zabíjejí mudlorozené, protože pro ně nenašli jiné řešení. To není správné."

Orion přikývl. „Ano, ale Světlo taky zabíjelo a celé roky potlačovalo temné čaroděje. Samo sebou, že bude potřeba krvavá revoluce, aby se to změnilo. Těžko ve válce najdeš nevinné lidi."

Sirius se na něj znepokojeně podíval. „Jak to můžeš říct! Jistě, že jsou nevinní: děti, ženy a neutrální kouzelníci! A mudlové taky!"

Orion si odfrkl. „Mudli jsou těžko nevinní," hádal se. Když viděl, jak Siriovo znepokojení narůstá, pokračoval: „Zapomněl jsi, co mi moje mudlovská rodina udělala? Co se mi strýc pokusil provést! Sám jsi řekl, že by se to v kouzelnickém světě nestalo, že naše kultura tomu brání. Žil jsem s mudli celý život a jejich způsob života dovoluje, aby se tyhle druhy věcí děly pořád! Sousedi mě viděli hladového a bitého, ale nepohnuli ani prstem, aby mi pomohli! A moje rodina mi ubližovala, protože si mysleli, že jsem zrůda. Co si myslíš, že se stane, když nás objeví? Budou zděšení a okamžitě nás zabijí, za jedno mrknutí oka. Oni nepotřebují být mocní, stačí jim jejich technologie a znalost vědy." Sirius po něm vrhl nechápavý pohled, tak mu vysvětlil: „Mají zbraně, kdy stačí jen zmáčknout knoflík a je po nás! Vím, o čem mluvím. Je to všeobecná mudlovská znalost."

„Chápu, že s tebou bylo špatně zacházeno, Orione, ale to neznamená, že je musíme všechny zabít!" řekl Sirius. Netušil, že Orionovo pohrdání mudli bylo tak hluboce zakořeněné a dělalo mu to starosti.

„Neřekl jsem, že je musíme zabít. To by bylo hloupé, kdyby se nám mohli pomstít a snadno nás zabít. Jen říkám, že souhlasím s čistokrevnými v potřebě utajení a izolace. A taky věřím, že naše kultura nesmí být poskvrněna tou jejich! Nechci, aby jakákoliv kultura, která dovolí, aby děti byly bity a znásilněny, aby se spojila s tou naší!" řekl Orion rozhořčeně. Jeho otec nepochopil. Nerozuměl tomu, že Orion měl stále noční můry o tom, jak se ho jeho strýc dotýká, a proto se budí s křikem a brečí po nocích. Nenáviděl se za to, že byl tak slabý, aby se bál pouhého mudly.

„Dobře, můžu souhlasit s odloučením, ale čistokrevní říkají, že Voldemort chce vládnout i nad mudly. Měl stejné názory jako Grindelwald a věřil v naši výjimečnost a právo vládnout celému světu. Nevěřím, že s tímhle souhlasíš!" prohlásil Sirius.

Orion se rozhodl být upřímný. Potřeboval někoho, komu by mohl volně sdělovat své nápady. Pouze doufal, že mu jeho otec bude rozumět. Hodně o tom přemýšlel, když mu otec řekl o Grindelwaldovi. „Souhlasím s tím do určité míry. Jsme výjimeční, jelikož kontrolujeme přírodní magii a protože máme kulturu, která nám umožňuje, abychom se k sobě chovali lépe," rychle se ale opravil, když viděl, že Sirius byl s to nesouhlasit, „ a dali stranou konflikt Světla a Temné strany."

Orion pokračoval: „Ale také přijímám, že mudlové studovali ten aspekt přírody, který nám byl dán. Mají vědce a matematiky, a to jim dovoluje vysvětlit hodně věcí. A my bychom se s toho mohli poučit. Ale přesto, myslím, že někdy v budoucnu bude možné, abychom vládli. Ne teď, protože je nás příliš málo, ale rád bych si představil svět, kde by všichni žili společně a v míru. Všichni provozující magii volně a beze strachu. A to se může stát pouze tehdy, když budeme mudly kontrolovat. Neříkám, že z nich musíme udělat otroky nebo poddané, jen rovnocenné bytosti, bez toho, aby se nás báli."

Vida Siriův pochybující výraz, Orion naléhal ještě více. „Nechápeš, že svět takhle jednou vypadal? Před časem Merlina čarodějové byli vysoce vážení a měli vždy ctěné místo nade všemi mudly. Byli to léčitelé, duchovní vůdci, ti, kteří byli ve spojení s přírodou a mudly i kouzelníky, žili se všemi ve shodě a respektu. To je svět, ve kterém bych chtěl žít. Bez toho, abych skrýval, kdo jsem a bez toho být kvůli tomu vystrašený."

Sirius se usmál. „Jsi takový idealista." Potom však zvážněl. „Ale zajisté nevěříš, že Voldemort je ten, který to promění ve skutečnost. Přehlíží mučení mudlů a Lucius sám řekl, že proti nim vede osobní mstu. Voldemort spíš vypadá na to, že je chce jako sluhy, ne jako partnery."

„Voldemort nás chce před nimi chránit. Čistokrevní tvrdí, že proti nim nechce vést válku, protože ví, že by byl poražen. Možná si jen přál, jako já, aby byli kontrolováni. Ale jeho myšlenky se zdají podobné těm mým, a ty sám s některými souhlasíš. To jeho metody nemáš rád, a to se může změnit. Jestli jsou jeho cíle stejné jako ty naše, tak mu můžeme nabídnout spojenectví výměnou za to, že bude naslouchat našim radám ohledně svých metod." řekl Orion.

„A proč si myslíš, že ti bude naslouchat! Jsi jen dítě a on je despota, který se nedělí o moc!" řekl Sirius v rozčilení. Nechtěl, aby Orion usiloval o alianci s tím monstrem! Může se to snadno obrátit proti nim a Voldemort zacházel se svými stoupenci krutě, nemohli mu věřit.

„Pravda, ale on bude respektovat mocného čaroděje a já mám čas se jedním stát. A zapomněl jsi, že jsem Harry Potter. Musí věřit, že mám nějakou sílu. A kdyby mu jeho nepřítel nabízel spojenectví, myslíš, že by to odmítl? Souhlasím, je to nebezpečné, ale budu dobře připravený." Řekl Orion.

„Tvoje sebevědomí mi dělá starosti, Orione. Jak můžeš říct, že budeš v budoucnu dostatečně mocný, aby ses před ním ochránil? Mohl by tě snadno zabít a být hotov! Proč by se s tebou chtěl spojit?" řekl Sirius. Jeho syn měl znepokojivé nápady a přehnané ambice. Nevěděl, kde se vzala jeho náhlá sebevědomou vlastních sil. Byl pouhé dítě!

Orion se vzpíral představě, že by byl uražen. Věděl, že otec má pravdu, ale Sirius necítil, co on, když držel svou hůlku. Sirius nevěděl, jak jím jeho magie proudí a uvědomuje ho o jeho vnitřním magickém jádru. Držel hůlku každý večer a soustředil se na proudění magie ve svém těle. Pomýšlel na to jako na nekonečný zdroj, který čeká, aby ho využil. Cítil, jak proudí jeho žilami a skrz jeho kůži. Zkoušel najít konec, ale vnímal, že se jeho magie jen stále rozpíná, když se na ni dostatečně dlouho soustředí. Byl rozhodnutý pokračovat v meditacích a soustředit se na své vnitřní jádro, aby byl schopný kontrolovat takovou hojnost magie. Nevěděl, jestli to mohou dělat i ostatní kouzelníci, ale z toho, co četl, ne moc čarodějů byla schopná využít své vnitřní jádro v takové šíři. Většina si ho ani nebyla vědoma a spoléhala na hloupá slova a hůlky, aby mohli používat magii. A mohl také dělat nějakou bezhůlkovou magii. Procvičoval to v osamění své ložnice a neřekl Siriovi, co všechno dokáže. A nechal ho, aby si myslel, že ta nahodilá magie u Dursleyů byla jen nějaká šťastná náhoda. Cítil, že to bylo jeho velké tajemství. Věděl, že může být mocný a tak se soustředil na trénink téměř do vyčerpání, aby dosáhl svého. „Když přijde čas, a já se nebudu cítit dostatečně silný, nepřidám se k Voldemortovi. Otče, jen říkám, že je tu možnost. Neudělal bych nic bez plné znalosti následků. Ale budu se připravovat, abych nejlépe ovládl všechny své schopnosti."

Sirius se trochu více uklidnil. Ale stále házel podezřívavé pohledy po Orionovi, který se jen sladce usmíval zpět.

„Něco, co ti Lucius řekl, považuji za velmi zvláštní. Řekl, že Voldemort má osobní mstu vůči mudlům a že ví, že by nás snadno zabili. Zní mi to, jakože Voldemort zná mudly velice dobře v přirovnání k obyčejnému kouzelníkovi, který jim nevěnuje pozornost. Připadá mi, že to poukazuje na to, že je Voldemort zná osobně. Možná s nimi žil?" zeptal se Orion. Když poprvé uslyšel Luciovu poznámku, jeho mysl se roztočila možnostmi a došel k závěru, že Voldemort musel žít s mudly. A mudlové mu něco strašného museli udělat, jinak by je nenenáviděl. Žádný normální čistokrevný čaroděj nebude žít s mudly nebo vědět, jak snadno mohou zabít miliony. To zanechávalo pouze možnosti, že Voldemort byl mudlorozený, což nemohl být, protože byl Hadí jazyk, nebo že ho jeho magická rodina opustila, což zní taky neobvykle. Možná byl dvojí krve, jako on sám, donucen žít s mudlovskými příbuznými? Byla to zajímavá myšlenka a vysvětlovala by to jeho nenávist k nim.

Sirius si odfrkl nad nápadem svého syna. „Voldemort byl čistokrevný, vždycky chrlil jejich přesvědčení a nikdy by nežil s mudly. Je to absurdní myšlenka, Orione. Byl jenom paranoidní a nesnášel je proto, že jako každý megalomaniak, je považoval za bezcenné," řekl Sirius sebevědomě.

Orion pouze přikývl, ale jeho podezření o Voldemortově minulosti zůstaly. Vysvětlovalo by to tak moc. A kdyby věděl o mudlovské technologii, jako vůdce by to určitě vzal v potas, než by se je pokusil napadnout. Nebyl by jako Grindelwald, který si myslel, že je může snadno porazit. Měl by o nich správné důkazy a podle toho by i plánoval. Orion si povzdechl. Tolik věcí, o kterých musel přemýšlet. Mohl pouze doufat, že Voldemort nebude šílený kouzelník s velikášskými bludy. Tohle by je pouze vrátilo zpět a byli by v další době potlačování Černé magie. Potřebovali dobrého vůdce, schopného racionálně myslet a znalého jak kouzelnického, tak milovského světa.

„Ať už je to jakkoliv, možná budeme mít štěstí a on zůstane mrtvý. Na světě by pak byl pokoj," řekl Sirius nadějně.

Orion se na něj ostře otočil. „To myslíš vážně? A nechat černou magii, aby se jen tak vytratila? I kdyby se Voldemort znovu neobjevil – a už jsem ti řekl, že všechny děti na večírku vyjádřily jejich jistotu, že se vrátí, jelikož jim to řekli jejich rodiče – nemůžeme dovolit vyhynutí temných čarodějů. Jak to můžeš říct? Mluvíme přece i o nás. Vím, že se necítíš jako temný čaroděj, ale je to v tvé krvi! Nemůžeš tomu utéct. Jen se oslabuješ a já nemám v plánu zeslábnout. Nemůžu šťastně žít ve světě, kde je moje magie prohlašována za nezákonnou a se štítkem zlo. Nebudu jen tak sedět a nedovolím, ab y se to stalo!"

„Slyšte, slyšte. Velmi dobře, chlapče! Nakonec Black s nějakou páteří a rozumem!" řekl portrét Arctura Blacka, který byl po celou dobu tichý a soustředěný na jejich konverzaci.

Sirius se k němu otočil a zaprskal: „Nepodporuj ho! Doufám, že jsi mu nenašeptával celou dobu. Teď už vím, odkud se jeho nápady vzaly. Je to dítě, nebude využíván temnou stranou!"

Orion odpověděl tiše: „Probíral jsem svoje nápady s Arcturem, ale jsem schopný si udělat svůj vlastní názor a on mi nezkusil vymýt mozek nebo něco takového. Pouze mi řekl o svých vlastních zkušenostech. A mimo to, fakt, že souhlasím s cíly temné strany neznamená, že budu jejich nástroj. Pouze jim chci pomoct. Chci pomoct nám samým, jelikož jsme také temní čarodějové!"

Sirius se cítil bezmocný. Orion byl velmi tvrdohlavý a už se rozhodl v celé věci a o svém zapojení do války. Byl pouze dítě a Sirius ho toho chtěl ušetřit. Ale taky Orionovi slíbil, že ho nechá udělat vlastní rozhodnutí. Zdá se, že Orion rychle našel místo mezi temnými čistokrevnými rodinami a byl s tím spokojený. Neočekával, že Orion tak dobře zapadne. Sám se mezi nimi necítil pohodlně. Orion jimi bude vždy obklopený a v Kruvalu se bude učit Černou magii. Připadalo mu, že Orion se vydává temnou cestou a obával se, co se z něj stane. Podruhé si promyslel všechny plány, které udělali. Možná by bylo Orionovi líp s Brumbálem? Ale ne, Brumbál byl manipulativní jako každý druhý. A Orion bude v budoucnu potřebovat znalosti z Černé magie. Jeho vlastní krev to od něj bude požadovat. Cítil by se jinak neúplný. Stejně, jako se cítil Sirius po velmi dlouhou dobu, Ale Sirius udělal velmi dobrý výměnný obchod. Jen doufal, že tu bude, aby vyvažoval Orionovy temné sklony.

* * *

Následujícího dne se Sirius dohodl s Luciem o Orionových hodinách a Orion začal trávit čtyři hodiny každý den s Dracem a jejich lektorem.

Starý lektor se jmenoval Ry Ragnarok, velmi dobře známý temný čaroděj, který trávil svůj odpočinek vyučováním bohatých čistokrevných dětí. Byl považován za jednoho z nejlepších a velmi vyhledávaný. Orion si ho celkem oblíbil a někdy s ním po hodině mluvil.

Orion a Draco spolu vzájemně soupeřili, aby jako první zvládli nějaké zaklínadlo a bavilo je pak následně probírat své hodiny, zatímco jedli vynikající jídlo, které jim Narcissa přinesla. Lucius je obvykle nevídal, ale Orion ho několikrát viděl pozorovat jejich vyučování. Sylvana během jejich hodin byla ráda v Orionově společnosti, mnohem více k jeho vzteku, ale Draco se zdál, že mu to nevadí. Připadalo mu, že rád naslouchá, když Orion mluvil Hadím jazykem a podporoval ho v procvičování.

Byli vyučováni Lektvarům, Věštění z čísel, Runy (Ancient runes, nemůžu si vzpomenout, jak se tomu nadává v čj), Kouzelné formule a Přeměňování, a oba, Orion i Draco ve třídě vynikali. Orion zjistil, že má talent na Přeměňování a formule, zatímco Draco preferoval Lektvary a Runy. Ale oba byli velmi inteligentní a byli úspěšní ve všech předmětech. Obvykle Orion zvládl kouzlo na první pokus, zatímco Dracovi to chvilku trvalo, ale kamarádství mezi nimi byli tak upřímné, že z toho nevzešlo nikdy nic špatného.

Zrovna skončili těžkou hodinu Věštění z čísel, když Ragnarok přistoupil k Orionovi. Když se lektor dozvěděl o Orionově schopnosti hovořit Hadím jazykem, byl nadšený a řekl mu, že se pokusí najít nějaké knihy, které by mu pomohly.

„Orione, konečně mám knihy, které jsem slíbil. Jsou velmi staré a náleží do osobní sbírky jednoho mého drahého přítele. Takže se obávám, že si je nemůžeš ponechat. Ale potěším tě, jelikož jsou psány Hadím jazykem. Můj přítel je nemůže přečíst, ale cení si jich, jako by je přečíst mohl. Můžeš si je vzít na týden domů, aby sis je přečetl," řekl Ragnarok Orionovi a předal mu tři velmi odrbané knihy.

Orion je držel s úctou a díval se na jejich tituly. Viděl, jak se podivná písmena formují ve slova. Pomyslel si, že to bude Hadí jazyk ve psané formě. Přečetl: Temná kouzla pro výjimečné Hadí jazyky, Pokrevní linie Salazara Zmijozela a Rituály s duší v Hadím jazyku. Orion byl šokován. Měl vlastník vůbec tušení, jaké knihy jsou v jeho držení? Tyhle knihy byli mimořádné!

„Děkují vám, mistře Ragnaroku. Jsou v dobrých rukách," řekl Orion svému lektorovi. Znal kouzlo, které je zduplikuje a pouze doufal, že to bude fungovat i s těmito knihami. Nebyla žádná možnost, že by je mohl plně prozkoumat za jeden týden, a musel je mít! „Může se zeptat, kdo je jejich vlastníkem?"

Ragnarok se na něj vědoucně usmál. „Řekněme, že je to někdo, kdo se s tebou setkal a chce ti pomoct."

Orion se nad tím zamyslel. Nemůže to být žádný z čistokrevných, jinak by totiž z předávání udělali velké představení. Takže přemýšlel, kdo by to mohl být.

„Co říkají? Jaké jsou jejich názvy?" vložil se d toho vzrušeně Draco. Někdy záviděl Orionovi jeho schopnost, ale byli tak dobří přátele, navíc Orion se tím nikdy nechlubil, takže jeho závist byla utlumena.

Orion se podíval na Ragnaroka, jako by se ho chtěl optat, jestli smí, a viděl, že kouzelník jen potřásl hlavou. Rozuměl, že Ragnarok nemusí zrovna chtít, aby kdokoli jiný věděl o obsahu knih. Starý muž musel tušit, co jsou zač, ale nechtěl Dracovi lhát. „Hmmm, stojí tu Historie Hadího jazyka, Jak se starat o kouzelné hady a Historie Salazara Zmijozela."

Draco se nafoukl zklamáním. Očekával něco více výjimečného! „Dobře, to je nuda, mám knihy o stejných tématech ve své knihovně."

Orion jen přikývl.

„Dobře, děti. Vraťme se zpátky k našemu vyučování. Chci, abyste přivolali tamty šálky, aniž byste vylili vodu v nich. Už znáte pohyb hůlkou, tak to zkuste," řekl Ragnarok.

Draco koupil hůlku u Ollivandera v Anglii a hrdě řekl svému lektorovi i Orionovi, že je v ní blána z dračího srdce jako jádro a je dobrá na Černou magii a Lektvary. Když Orion ukázal Ragnarokovi svou hůlku, starý kouzelník se ji nedotkl, jen ji pozoroval a zdržel se jakékoliv poznámky. Když se ho Draco zeptal na jádro, řekl Orion, že obsahuje slzy Fénixe. Vzhledem k Ragnarokově reakci na hůlku a tomu, co mu řekl Gregorovitch, cítil, že je nejlepší si informaci o jeho hůlce nechat pro sebe.

Orion rychle uspěl v přivolání šálku, aniž by rozlil jeho obsah a trpělivě čekal na Draca. Když byla hodina skončena, Draco se hnal za svým otcem, aby mu řekl plný výčet toho, co se naučil, zatímco Orion zůstal s Ragnarokem.

„Promiňte, mistře Ragnaroku. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli vám můžu něco říct," řekl Orion.

Ragnarok odpověděl: „Ano, Orione, samozřejmě."

„Dobrá, většina kouzel, co nás učíte, jsou zajímavá, ale přemýšlel jsem, jestli byste nás mohl naučit, jak je dělat bezhůlkově nebo přinejmenším neverbálně," řekl Orion. Popravdě, začínal být hodinami znuděný a chtěl zkusit více komplikovanou bezhůlkovou magii než to, co prováděl během svých nočních cvičení a Ragnarok mu mohl pomoct.

Ragnarok se na něj zvláštně podíval a řekl: „Neměl bys být ještě schopný dělat bezhůlkovou nebo neverbální magii. Jsi příliš mladý, než abys měl takovou kontrolu nad svou magií."

Orion znervózněl. Měl by odhalit, že může některá kouzla udělat bez hůlky? Nechtěl, ab y to kdokoliv věděl a nemohl být jistý, že to Ragnarok nikomu nepoví. Rozhodl se zariskovat a doufal, že čaroděje jeho žádost neurazí. „Můžu vám říct tajemství? Složíte kouzelnickou přísahu, abych vám to mohl říct?"

Ragnarok se na něj podíval s překvapením a zvědavostí. Slyšel od svého drahého přítele, že shledal chlapce zajímavého a výjimečného. Ale to, co chlapec naznačoval o své magii, nemohla být pravda. Byl příliš mladý. Ale vzhledem k hůlce, kterou měl, možná to bylo možné. Rozhodl se, že by mu měl pomoci a tak složil přísahu. Slíbil, že nikomu neřekne o tom, co se mu Orion chystal říct ani rozsah Orionových schopností, a očekával, co mu chlapec ukáže.

„Děkuji vám, za vaši důvěru, mistře Ragnaroku. Ptal jsem se vás na bezhůlkovou magii, protože ji umím tak trochu použít a chtěl bych prohloubit své studium o více komplikovaná zaklínadla. Cvičím se sám, ale je těžké udělat některá kouzla a jsem si jistý, že s vaší pomocí se budu učit rychleji. Pomůžete mi? Zeptal se Orion prosebně.

Ragnarokovi se zatočila hlava. Jeho přítel měl pravdu. Tento hoch byl neobyčejný. Taková kontrola v takovém mládí. Mohl by to být on? Neodvažoval se doufat. Jestli ano, byla jeho povinnost mu pomoci; slíbil si to už hodně dávno. „Ano, mohu ti pomoci. Ale nikdo o tom nesmí vědět. Ani tvůj otec. Řekl jsi to někomu?" zeptal se naléhavě.

Orion se na něj překvapeně podíval. Bylo v tom víc než, co mu starý muž řekl. Viděl, jak se výrazy na jeho tváři rychle mění a nemohl zdaleka zjistit jejich význam. „ Ne, neřekl jsem o tom nikomu a ani to neplánuji."

Ragnarok se uvolnil. „Dobře, to je dobře. Mohu tě učit, ale ne s tím druhým chlapcem. Musíme být sami a nikdo to nesmí zjistit. Popřemýšlím o tom a dám ti vědět."

Orion se radostně usmál. „Děkuji, budu se snažit, abych se učil co nejrychleji."

„Věřím, že budeš." Zamumlal Ragnarok.

* * *

Zbytek dne strávil létáním na koštěti s Dracem a vybavováním se o prvním zápasu ve famfrpálu, který už stihli domluvit na víkend. Byli velmi nadšení a společně trénovali. Draco byl velmi dobrý chytač a Orion si čas strávený s ním skvěle užil. Nikdy neměl tak dobrého přítele a Draco se jedním rychle stával. Bude ho v Kruvalu postrádat. Draco se pokoušel uprosit svou matku, a zatímco měl Luciovu podporu, Narcissa byla neoblomná a Draco musel přiznat porážku a přijmout, že půjde do Bradavic. Orion se ho zkoušel rozveselit a tak mu řekl všechny Pobertovské historky o hradě – bez zmínky o mapě, plášti či jejich zvěromágských schopnostech, samozřejmě – a Draco se brzo začal těšit do Bradavic.

Orion byl také na Bradavice zvědavý a přál si, aby je mohl jednoho dne vidět. Z toho, co mu jeho otec řekl, to byl velmi starý hrad se spoustou tajemství, a on by je rád objevil. Také přemýšlel nad tím, co se stalo s mapou a pláštěm. Sirius mu řekl, že mapu zabavil Filch a byla stále v jeho vlastnictví a bohudíky ten moták nevěděl o jejích vlastnostech. A Sirius řekl Orionovi, že podezřívá Brumbála, že má plášť ve svém držení, jelikož si ho od Jamese před smrtí vypůjčil a nevrátil ho. To jen Oriona více rozčílilo. Plášť byl zákonně jeho. Nemusí být syn Jamese Pottera, ale má zákonné právo nad jeho trezor y a vlastnictvím díky jeho identitě Harryho Pottera. Jedna další věc proti Brumbálovi. Přemýšlel, jestli by mu Brumbál plášť vrátil, kdyby se dál vydával za Harryho Pottera. Četl o neviditelných pláštích a shledal je zajímavými. Měl by ho zkusit dostat zpět, jelikož jich bylo jen pár a byly velmi drahé.

Následující víkend nachytal Oriona, Draca a jejich přátele, jak se smějí a nalétávají jeden na druhého ve snaze přebít druhý tým ve famfrpálu.

Viktor Vlonski nelhal, když říkal, že má rád násilí. Chlapec byl vynikající odrážeč a skoro vždy srazil Draca z koštěte. Crabbe a Goyle toho moc neudělali, kromě toho, že se pokoušeli posílat potlouky na Oriona, ale byli příliš pomalí, než aby byli nějakou hrozbou.

Kara byla koneckonců velmi dobrý střelec a Orionův tým díky ní vyhrál. Theodore byl docela dobrý brankář, a zastavil některé z Kariných střel.

Millicent byla mnohem lepší brankář a zastavila většinu z Evanderových pokusů, zasluhujíc si tak Dracovu poznámku, že zápas byl nespravedlivý, protože Orion měl lepší hráče. Což jen způsobilo, že se proti němu Evander a Theodore vzbouřili a zápas tak vyhrál Orion, protože Draco byl příliš zaneprázdněný, aby se chránil před vztekem svých spoluhráčů.

Když byla hra dohraná, Orion přilétl za Pansy, Blaisem a Calypso, kteří lenošili na trávě a sledovali zápas. Pansy Draca během zápasu povzbuzovala a Blaise si ho pak kvůli tomu dobíral. Calypso byla hrou naprosto nezaujatá a četla si knihu.

Orion seskočil z koštěte a lehl si k Calypso.

„Co tak zajímavého čteš?" zeptal se Orion.

„Čtu o Hadích jazycích," řekla Calypso a mlčky se na něj podívala.

Orion zvedl obočí. „A co jsi našla?" Ta dívka byla jako ohař, který šel za stoupou, když si něco přitáhlo její zvědavost.

„Že je nemožné, abys jedním byl! Rod Blacků neměl v linii Hadí jazyk, ani Valcroixové," odpověděla Calypso. Orion byl zticha a tak pokračovala: „Nejsi zvědavý, jak je možné, abys byl Hadí jazyk? Podle všeho bys neměl být! Nenašla jsem nic, co by to vysvětlovalo."

Orion se na ni usmál. „Samozřejmě, že jsem zvědavý. Ale už jsem hledal všude a nic jsem neobjevil. Prostě to přijmu, budu dál hledat a třeba se jednoho dne něco dozvím. Teď se ale spíš zajímám, jak to využít, než abych hledal příčinu."

Calypso si povzdechla a přikývla, že rozumí. „myslím, že máš pravdu. Měl bys to procvičovat a využívat. Mohla bych se zeptat, jestli neví o nějakých knihách v Hadím jazyku. Pochybuju sice, protože je jich málo a jsou velmi drahé, ale třeba o něčem ví."

„Díky, to bych byl rád," řekl Orion. „teď mi ale pověz o Kruvalu. Evander a Viktor mi toho moc nemohli říct a Kara řekla, že jsi jediná, kdo zná všechna jeho tajemství."

Calypso si odfrkla. „ To těžko, a mimo to ti toho stejně moc říct nemůžu. Je zakázáno pro ty, co o Kruvalu vědí, říct druhým. Zjistíš to sám, až tam budeš."

Orion protočil oči. „Neptám se na ochrany, nebo jak budeme zařazováni, pouze o něm chci trochu vědět. Třeba kde leží."

Calypso se nad tím zamyslela. „ Možná bych ti to mohla říct, když tam za pár měsíců pojedeš. Leží na ostrově Bornholm, který je částí Dánského království. Ostrov náleží k Dánsku, ale je v Blatském moři poblíž Švédského výběžku. Budeš muset cestovat do Saint Peterburgu a lodí na Bornholm. Jsou zde pouze kouzelnická města, kvůli mudly-odpuzujícím kouzlům, která byla na ostrov vložena před velmi dlouhou dobou. Je tu obvykle velmi chladno, ale na to si brzo zvykneš."

„Děkuji, to je dobré vědět. Vezmu si navíc jeden pár ponožek," řekl Orion se zamrkáním.

Calypso se drobně zasmála a protočila oči, v ten moment se k nim přidal Draco a sedl si mezi ně.

„Tak, o čem se bavíte?" optal se Draco dvojice.

Orion se na něj zašklebil. „Nemůžu říct, Kruvalská tajemství."

Draco se uraženě nafoukl. „Fajn, uvidíme, jestli ti pošlu nějaké dopisy, až budu v Bradavicích. Nechtěl být v nevědomosti, a mnohem méně, když šlo o tajemství mezi Orionem a Calypso.

Blaise, který naslouchal jejich konverzaci, zavýskl: „No tak Draco. Budeš příliš zaneprázdněný starostmi o svou ženu, než abys psal svým přátelům."

Orion se zahuhňal a Draco se na něj naštvaně otočil: „Okamžitě s tím přestaň! To není směšné!"

„Ale samozřejmě, že je, Dráčku," řekl Orion s úšklebkem. Evander a Viktor, kteří zrovna přicházeli, vybuchli smíchem a Kara a Calypso se začaly chichotat. Pansy na Oriona jen zírala. Orion náhodou zjistil Pansyinu něžnou přezdívku pro Draca a nemohl si pomoct a musel trápit toho ubohého hocha.

*TN: Líbilo/nelíbilo? Nebo třeba i komentáře typu, kruci to je teda po dlouhé době. Jen nadávek se prosím vystříhejte, přece jen, nadávat si fakt nenechám.  
I desperately need beta. Potřebuju betu. Caterina se jaksi neozvala, a tak shním nějakého človíčka, který by si to vždy přečetl, opravil gramatické chyby a sem tam pozměnil větičku, aby dávala smysl, nic složitého, navíc se moc nepřepracujete, vždy jednou za čas, porůměrně jednou za dva týdny, bude asi kapitola, o zhruba 10 stranách ve wordu. Takže kdo by mohl nějaký čas sem tam obětovat a měl by zájem podílet se na překladu tohohle díla, určitě bude vítán. Stačí, když mi pak do komentu napíšete buď e-mail nebo icq. Ozvu se určitě, protože to po sobě fakt číst nehodlám, stačí mi sedět u toho třeba pět až sedm hodin v kuse a namáhat si hlavu nad těmi dlouhými větami, jak to ta autorka myslela? No nic, dost toho whining, takže přeju hezký zbytek neděle a doufám do budoucna.  
Lucy Shan


	7. Příprava na Kruval

Tato kapitola ještě nebyla obetována.

**Kapitola 7: Příprava na Kruval**

Podle Ragnarokova plánu řekl Orion otci, že potřebuje extra hodiny v lektvarech a že učitel bude přicházet o víkendech na Black manor, aby ho učil. Takže Orion trávil týdny s Dracem v běžných třídách, účastnil se večírků a večeří, hrál si se svými přáteli, a o víkendech se procvičoval v bezhůlkově magii a četl knihy, které se mu zdárně podařilo zkopírovat.

Byl již březen a Orion se velmi zlepšil v bezhůlkově magii. Jeho lekce s Ragnarokem skončily, jelikož starý čaroděj vyučoval jen během prázdnin, ale už zvládal všechna kouzla pro první ročník a měl lepší kontrolu nad svou magií než předtím. Přesto si pořád myslel, že to není dost. Zatím nezkoušel nic z Černé magie, ačkoli o ní četl a toužil se ji naučit a provádět ji bezhůlkově. Ale Ragnarok ho Černou magii odmítl učit. Řekl mu, že je potřeba, aby se první naučil světlá zaklínadla a procvičoval kontrolu nad magií, než se ponoří do Černé magie, jelikož tato kouzla byla mnohem mocnější a vyžadovala disciplínu, takže kdyby začal moc brzo, byla by to pro něj katastrofa. Orion ho tedy poslechl a omezil své studium Černé magie jen na čtení o zaklínadlech v Blackovské rozsáhlé knihovně.

Orion dočetl _Pokrevní linii Salazara Zmijozela_. Autor nikdy nezmínil své jméno, ale kniha byla napsána v 18. století. Autor usoudil, že Zmijozelův rod skončí s jeho smrtí, jelikož byl jeho posledním příslušníkem a nezplodil žádné potomstvo. Poslední rodina Zmijozelových potomků, vyjma té autorovy, byla rodina Gauntů, kteří podle autorova výzkumu zemřeli v chudobě, a nebylo o nich nic moc známo. Autor také zmiňoval, že o Salazaru Zmijozelovi se říkalo, že měl bastarda s mudlovskou ženou, i když to nebylo nikdy potvrzeno a autor věřil, že ty pomluvy mají čaroděje zdiskreditovat, jelikož byl znám pro svůj antimudlovský postoj. Orion nad tím vším hodně přemýšlel. Kdyby to, co autor tvrdil, byla pravda, z které rodiny tedy Voldemort pochází? Nemůže být autorův potomek, takže tu byla pouze možnost, že by byl Gaunt, nebo potomek Zmijozelova bastarda, jestli ty zvěsti jsou pravdivé. Přemýšlel, jestli už někdo zkoumal Voldemortův původ. Ale došlo mu, že je jedním z těch šťastných, co mají takovouhle knihu a mohou ji přečíst. V Blackovské knihovně většina knih o Salazaru Zmijozelovi končila v 17. století tím, že linie zeslábla a byla dál nevystopovatelná. Ty knihy ani nezmiňovaly Gaunty. Takže, byl Voldemort Gaunt nebo mudlorozený s zředěnou Zmijozelovou krví? Orion si myslel, že by dávalo smysl, kdyby byl Voldemort mudlorozený. Vysvětlovalo by to jeho znalost mudlů, pochyboval, že by se Gaunti zaplétali s mudli. Byli velmi hrdí na své předchůdce a nestýkali se s nikým mimo rodinu, ani s dalšími čistokrevnými. Ale kdyby byl Voldemort mudlorozený, jak by zjistil, že je Zmijozelův dědic? Musel založit svůj původ na něčem víc, než jen znalosti Hadího jazyka. Orion ale nemohl dojít k přesvědčivému závěru.

* * *

Dnes byl poslední den zimní sezóny a Sirius s Orionem byli na plese Konstantina Kavsira. Jako obvykle byl Sirius součástí skupiny čarodějů, kterým byl představen na setkání u Malfoyů a Orion byl se svou skupinkou přátel.

Pansy, Millicent, Teodor a Blaise si nadšeně povídali o Bradavicích, zatímco Kara, Evander a Viktor probírali, co ví o Kruvalu. Calypso byla zticha, jelikož ji naštvali, když po ní chtěli, aby jim o Kruvalu prozradila víc a Draco se mračil na Pansy kdykoliv ho s něčím otravovala. Draco měl posledních pár dnů špatnou náladu a Orion tipoval, že je to kvůli tomu, že musí jít do Bradavic.

Orion se otočil k Dracovi a vřele se na něj usmál. „Draco, no tak. Bradavice jsou úžasné a ty se budeš mít skvěle."

Draco se na něj zamračil. „Ano, ale ty jdeš do Kruvalu a budeš se učit Černou magii. Já budu trčet v Bradavicích s tím starým bláznem a nebudu moct použít jedinou jednoduchou černou kletbu bez toho, aby mě vyloučili! To není fér!"

Orion si povzdechl. Rozuměl svému příteli. Cítil by se stejně, kdyby ho tam otec nutil jít. Nesnášel by omezení, které by si na něm Brumbál vynutil a nesnesl by, že by nemohl praktikovat svou magii volně. „Já vím, Draco. Ale tvůj otec ti slíbil, že tě během prázdnin bude učit Černé magii a já ti budu psát každý den o tom, co jsem se učil. Přál bych si, abych ti mohl poslat některé své učebnice, ale bylo by nebezpečné, kdyby je někdo u tebe našel. Ale jakmile se uvidíme, tak ti ta kouzla ukážu a můžeme cvičit společně!"

Draco se trošku usmál. „Budeš? Budeš mi psát každý den a řekneš mi o temných zaklínadlech, které ses učil?"

Orion se zasmál. „Možná ne každý den, ale budu psát tak často, jak budu moct. A očekávám, že uděláš to samé. Jsem na Bradavice velmi zvědavý a chci o nich vědět vše!"

„Samozřejmě, že ti budu psát! Bude to tam bez tebe nuda," zakončil Draco tiše.

Orion ho pevně objal a zašeptal proti jeho krku. „Budeš mi taky hrozně chybět. Jsi můj nejlepší přítel. Můj první a jediný."

Draco ještě zpevnil objetí a jemně odpověděl: „Děkuju. Ty jsi také můj nejlepší přítel" Draco pustil Oriona a nadšeně řekl: „Nemůžu se dočkat prázdnin. Musíš mě pak všechno naučit! Nesmíš nic nevynechat!"

„Dráčku, vždyť ještě ani nezačala škola a ty už myslíš na prázdniny?" zaskučela Pansy.

Draco protočil oči. „Ano, předpokládám, že se během prázdnin s otcem a Orionem budu učit mnohem zajímavější věci, než ve škole. Toho starého blázna by měli vyhodit! Zahrává si s naší výukou!"

„Slyšte, slyšte." Blaise a Teodor se zašklebili.

Draco se na ně samolibě podíval. „Otec řekl, že udělá vše, co je v jeho silách, aby Brumbála vyhodili. Je členem správní rady, jak víte," řekl Draco hrdě.

Blaise protočil oči. „My víme, Draco," a posměvačně pokračoval, „Tvůj otec je úžasný, mocný, perfektní, moudrý…"

„Vzor čistokrevné mužnosti a čistoty," pokračoval Orion a šklebil se.

„Muž, kterému závidí všichni čarodějové a vyhledávaný všemi čarodějkami," dodal Blaise a spiklenecky mrkl na Oriona. Kara a Calypso se zahihňaly.

„Hlavní vzor pro nás všechny, podřadnější kouzelníky. Aby byl obdivován a uctíván," řekl Orion dramaticky. Zbytek skupinky, kromě Pansy, se řehtal.

Draco plácl Oriona po hlavě. „Samozřejmě je to vše pravda." Nafoukl se Draco. Blaise vždycky využil každou příležitost, aby se mu posmíval, ale dělalo mu starosti, že Orion taky. Jeho otec byl opravdu jedním z nejvýznamnějších a nejmocnějších čistokrevných čarodějů a vyžadoval respekt, kamkoliv přišel. Draco chtěl být jako on. Nerozuměl, proč Orion nesdílí jeho obdiv k otci. Věděl, že Orion jeho otce respektuje, ale nebyl z něj vystrašený. A otec se ho obvykle ptal na Orionovy schopnosti. Vždy pověděl otci o jejich hodinách, a že Orion se rychle učil, ale Draco na něm neviděl nic výjimečného. Mátl ho otcův zájem o jeho přítele.

„Samozřejmě, že je, Dráčku!" řekla Pansy a mračila se na Blaise a Oriona, zatímco hladila Draca po hlavě. „ Neposlouchej je. Pouze žárlí. Matka říká, že Malfoyové jsou nejvýznamnější čistokrevná rodina!"

„Nech mě na pokoji!" štěkl Draco a odstranil svou hlavu z Pansiných pařátů. Bude někdy volný? Kdyby byla jen jeho kamarádka, tak by to bylo mnohem lepší. Obvykle ho bránila a bezmyšlenkovitě souhlasila s čímkoliv, co řekl. Bylo to tak otravné!

Zbytek se jen smál. Orion se obrátil na Calypso, která pobaveně sledovala Draca s Pansy. Vybudoval si s ní hluboké přátelství. Na každém setkání si našli čas na to popovídat si sami o svých plánech a názorech na kouzelnický svět. Draco je někdy vyrušil, ale brzy se začal nudit a nechal je jejich diskuzím. Četli téměř stejné knihy a rádi se přeli. Orion zjistil, že Calypso očekávala, že bude taky zapojená do války, jelikož její otec se pravděpodobně přidá k Voldemortovi a ona mu chtěla pomoct. Chtěla na to být připravená a být nejlepší v Černé magii. Orion souhlasil a prakticky jí řekl to samé. Takže se v podstatě dohodli, že budou studovat a trénovat v Kruvalu společně.

„Kdy odjíždíš?" zeptal se.

Calypso se na něj otočila a usmála se. „Zítra. Otec chce strávit nějaký čas na Rosier manor, předtím než se vrátíme do Kruvalu. Moc často tam nejsme a já bych to tam ráda znovu viděla."

Orion přikývl. Pro Romuluse Roisiera to musí být těžké, vrátit se na místo, kde byli jeho žena a bratr zavražděni, ale rozuměl Calypsiné touze vidět panství znovu, vidět znovu matčiny věci. „Jsem za tebe rád. Doufám, že mi budeš pravidelně psát. Budou mi chybět naše rozhovory Budu se nudit bez tvých chytrých poznámek. Budeš mi hrozně chybět." usmál se na ni.

Calypso se lehce zarděla a tiše odpověděla: „Děkuju. Budeš mi taky chybět. Ale brzy se uvidíme v Kruvalu. Je to jen pět měsíců." Taky se jí líbilo, když trávila čas s Orionem, mnohem víc, než cokoliv jiného. Měla ráda ostatní, ale je obvykle nezajímalo to, co chtěla říct. Našla v Orionovi inteligentního a vnímavého společníka se stejnými zájmy. Musela si přiznat, že je Orionem trochu poblouzněná, jak by nebyla? Byl milý a choval se k ní laskavě, měl bystrou mysl, která skvěle pasovala k té její, a četl tolik, co ona, což bylo velmi zřídkavé. Byl také velmi pohledný a viděla, že se jednoho dne stane někým mocným; jeho znalost hadího jazyku mu dávala výhodu oproti ostatním.

Evander, Kara a Viktor se k nim otočili. „Dostal jsi z ní něco dalšího?" zeptal se Viktor Oriona s úšklebkem. „Zdá se, že jen tobě odhaluje svoje nejhlubší tajemství."

Calypso zrudla. „Neodhaluju! Řekla jsem mu přesně to samé, co vám. Kde Kruval je a jak se tam dostanete. Informace, které stejně brzy dostanete ve svých dopisech, takže nevím, proč se stále ptáte. Víte, že vám nemůžu říct nic dalšího!" řekla Calypso podrážděně.

„Nečepýři se hned, Caly," řekl Evander. „Řekl to jen proto, aby ses hezky začervenala." Mrkl na ni.

Calypso se nafoukla. „Dobře, ale neříkej mi Caly, nebo ti to oplatím s Evy," zaculila se. Věděla, že Evander tu přezdívku nesnáší, vždycky kňoural, že je příliš mužný na takovou přezdívku.

Evander vzal její ruku a galantně ji políbil. „Dohodnuto, má červenající se princezno. Nikdy znovu nezničím tvé krásné jméno."

Viktor se obrátil na skupinku. „Takže, jste všichni připravení na Kruval?"

„No, moc se připravit nemůžeme, můžeme? Sotva o tom něco víme. A ještě neposlali seznam učebnic." Řekla Kara.

„Víme, že nás budou učit Černou magii a její nepříliš známe odvětví," řekl Orion.

Viktor se na něj otočil. „Myslíš, že ty zvěsti jsou pravdivé? Že vyučují nekromancii ve starších ročnících?" Potom se podíval s očekáváním na Calypso, což způsobila, že pevně stiskla rty a zamračila se na něj.

Orion odpověděl: „Nevím, ale bylo by to skvělé. Je to nejméně známý obor Černé magie a četl jsem, že jen někteří mají schopnost se to naučit. Ale nenašel jsem moc odkazů v naší knihovně."

Viktor přikývl. „Ano, Ptal jsem se otce, ale taky mi nic neřekl. Jen, že nekromantů je pár a nikdy neodhalují, kdo jsou. Možná můžeme jednoho znát, ale nikdy to nezjistíme, protože to nepřizná."

„To dává smysl. Jestli se na temné čaroděje pohlíží s podezřením a strachem, tak si představ, jak se asi chovají k nekromantům! Každý se jich bojí, protože o nich víme málo a protože mají v držení obrovskou sílu, kterou pouze oni mohou kontrolovat," řekl Orion vzrušeně. Nekromanti byli pro něj záhadou a on byl na ně velmi zvědavý. Představa síly, kterou musí mít! Musí umět pracovat přímo s magickým jádrem země, aby dokázali otevřít bránu do spirituálního světa. Bylo to velmi vzrušující a šokující.

„No, musím přiznat, že se jich i bojím. Nevíme o nich absolutně nic, ani o jejich měřítkách a jejich magie musí být ta nejčernější," řekla Kara a zachvěla se.

„Mluvíš jako světlá čarodějka," řekla Calypso. Kara sebou cukla, jako by hluboce uražená. „Že je jejich magie nejčernější znamená, že jsou v lepším souladu se svým magickým jádrem a pravým zdrojem černé magie. V tomhle není důvod, proč se jich bát. Jsou to temní kouzelníci jako my, akorát mocnější, aby zvládali tenhle druh magie."

Orion souhlasně přikývl. „Ano, je to rozsah jejich sil. Možná jich bylo více, předtím než naše pokrevní linie začaly slábnout. A nemyslím si, že bychom se měli zabývat jejich hodnotami. Neslyšeli jsme o žádném nekromantovi, který by najednou začal zabíjet? Zdá se, že se prostě drží pohromadě, bez toho, aby obtěžovali zbytek. Takže nevidím žádný důvod se jich bát. Spíše by měli být respektováni."

Skupinka přikývla, ale Kara vypadala stále nejistě.

„No, to spekulování k ničemu nevede. Jestli vyučují nekromancii, tak až v posledních ročnících, kdy už zvládneme Černou magii," řekl Viktor.

Evander přikývl. „Ano, ale přemýšlím nad tím, co dalšího učí."

„Myslím, že normální hodiny a možná rituál, nebo něco takového. Možná magii krve," řekl Orion.

Viktor přikývl. „Ano, možná." Potom pokračoval více nadšeně: „ale jsem si jistý, že mají soubojnický klub. Slyšel jsem o tom hodně pověstí, ale musí to být pravda, jelikož ti, co absolvují Kruval, jsou velmi dobří bojovníci!"

Skupinka si vzrušeně šeptala. „To bude sranda!" prohlásil Evander.

„Co bude sranda?" zeptal se Draco. Celý čas si povídal o Bradavicích s ostatními, a teď se skupiny opět spojovaly.

„Že budeme mít v Kruvalu soubojnický klub," řekl Viktor s úšklebkem.

Draco se nafoukl. „Jsem si jistý, že v Bradavicích taky jeden je, nemůžou přece zapomenout na tak důležitou věc."

Orion se ho pokusil rozptýlit, než se naštve. „Jsem si tím jistý. Brumbál určitě nebude takový blázen, aby své studenty nepřipravil na realitu venku. Ať už je válka nebo mír, kouzelník se musí naučit, jak se ubránit."

Draco byl zřejmě uchlácholen, „Ano, samozřejmě, že Bradavice mají soubojnický klub," řekl sebevědomě. „potom budeme moct poměřit Kruval a Bradavice. Můžeme si o prázdninách udělat turnaj!"

Chlapci, Calypso a Millicent nadšeně mumlali.

„Ale to bude tak nudné! Můžeme o prázdninách dělat mnohem lepší věci, Draco!" řekla Pansy.

Millicent protočila oči. „Je to nejlepší způsob, jak si cvičit zaklínadla, Pansy."

„Ale není vhodné, aby se dáma účastnila souboje! Matka mi řekla, že pouze podřadné čarodějky si špiní ruce. Souboje jsou pro čaroděje!" naříkala Pansy.

Calypso si odfrkla. „Co je teda čarodějce dovoleno? Podle tvé matky, řádná čarodějka nemůže dělat téměř nic, jen sedět doma a popíjet čaj!"

Pansy se na ni zamračila, pokoušela se o důstojný postoj. „Možná, že být vychována čarodějem ti nedalo řádné zázemí, jaké bys jako čistokrevná čarodějka měla mít. Jsem si jistá, že tvá mrtvá matka musí být zhrozena nad vzděláním, které ti dává tvůj otec."

Pansy ještě ani nedokončila větu a Calypso už stála a křičela: „Neopovažuj se něco říct proti ménu otci. Ty hloupá krávo!"

Byla s to se na Pansy vrhnout, ale Orion ji rychle objal a pošeptal jí do ucha: „Neposlouchej ji. Tvůj otec tě vychoval, abys byla skvělá nezávislá čarodějka." Orion se významně podíval na Draca, který to pochopil a odtáhl Pansy stranou.

Calypso mu pošeptala, stále se ještě třásla vztekem. „Ona si myslí, že čarodějky mají jen sedět doma, být chovné klisny a sledovat trávu růst! Copak ty si myslíš to stejné?" zeptala se nejistě.

Orion tiše odpověděl, zatímco hladil její krásné černé vlasy. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Nevšímej si jí. Byla vychována jako povrchní fiflena. Nemůžeš se s ní srovnávat. Vím, že budeš skvělá čarodějka. Budu hrdý, když tě budu mít v souboji po boku."

Calypso zvedla hlavu, aby se na něj podívala. „Děkuju. Vím, že to myslíš vážně."

„Samozřejmě, že myslím, Calypso. Jsi ta nejchytřejší čarodějka, kterou jsem v životě potkal, a díky svému zápalu do učení budeš vynikající." Řekl upřímně.

Calypso se na něj šťastně usmála.

Brzy, jak začali hosté odcházet, přišel Sirius za Orionem a řekl mu, že je čas jít domů. Rozloučil se se svými přáteli, se sliby, že brzo napíše a pevně objal Draca a Calypso.

* * *

Měsíce ubíhaly a Orion velice postrádal své přátele. Ares byl extrémně zaneprázdněn, létal tam a zpět s Orionovými dopisy pro Draca a Calypso. Orion strávil většinu času tak, že si procvičoval vše, co ho Ragnarok naučil, hlavně bezhůlkovou magii. Jeho zvěromágský trénink taky probíhal dobře, už zvládl přeměnit své paže v křídla a nohy v pařáty. Měl potíže s hlavou a zbytkem těla, ale věděl, že s trpělivostí a praxí to zvládne brzo. Začal číst _Temná zaklínadla pro výjimečné Hadí jazyky_, které napsal Seth Zmijozel, pravnuk Salazara Zmijozela podle _Pokrevní linie Salazara Zmijozela_. Ale zjistil, že většina z kouzel je velmi pokročilá a že nemůže pokračovat bez větší znalosti Černé magie. Takže odložil čtení těch dvou knih až do druhého ročníku Kruvalu, doufaje, že v té době bude mít znalosti potřebné k lepšímu pochopení knih.

Sirius byl zaneprázdněn obchodními záležitostmi se skřety a ostatními čistokrevnými. Když byl nyní Hlavou rodiny Blacků, měl povinnost zvětšovat jejich bohatství a získávat moc skrz obchody. Dělal dobrou práci a někdy si udělal čas, aby Orionovi vysvětlil, jak dohody fungují.

31. července vzal Sirius Oriona do Paříže, aby oslavili jeho jedenácté narozeniny. Nemohli riskovat jít do kouzelnické Paříže, takže strávili čas v mudlovské části. Orion si město okamžitě zamiloval. Sirius ho vzal do Louvru, kde strávili hodiny prohlížením starých egyptských artefaktů, některé byly kouzelné, o čemž samozřejmě mudlové nevěděli, ale ne tak významné, aby se jimi francouzské Ministerstvo kouzel zabývalo. Večer šli do opery a Sirius dal Orionovi prstýnek s erbem Blacků. Řekl mu, že je to rodinné dědictví, které se obvykle předává dědici na jeho jedenácté narozeniny. Sirius mu vysvětloval, že byl jeho, než ho vydědili a pak byl uložen v trezoru rodiny Blacků. Orion si ho zamiloval a nosil ho na svém růžovém prstu pravé ruky, nikdy ho nesundával. Když dorazili na Black manor v Moskvě, Orion zjistil, že mu jeho přátelé poslali dárky. Calypso mu darovala nějaké knihy, které zmiňovala a které nečetl a Draco mu poslal Syvanu. V dopisu vysvětloval, že had měl špatnou náladu od té doby, co opustili Moskvu a že si myslí, že se o ni Orion postará lépe. Sylvana byla u vytržení, když vyklouzla ze svého košíku a viděla Oriona. Brzy si zvykl na to chodit s ní obtočenou kolem paže. Sirius byl nejdříve z hada nervózní, ale když viděl, že had toho chlapce zbožňuje, tak ho to upokojilo.

V srpnu Orion konečně dostal svůj dopis z Kruvalu, určující věci, které bude potřebovat pro první ročník. Knihy a oblečení koupili v kouzelnické Moskvě. Kruvalský hábit byl silný, tmavě vínové barvy, lemovaný kožešinou a měli Kruvalský erb na pravé straně hrudi. Kruvalský znak byl tmavě modrý štít se žlutým okřídleným ještěrem, což byl drak s dvěma jakoby ptačími nohami a ostnitým ocasem. Koupil si také pelerínu pro společenské události a několikery boty z dračí kůže.

Dnes bylo 30. srpna a Sirius s Orionem zítra odjížděli to Saint Petersburgu, kde se Orion setká s Evanderem, Karou a Viktorem, spolu se zbytkem prvního ročníku, aby se přeplavili na Bornholm. Orion měl vše zbaleno a seděl na posteli, mazlil se se Sylvanou a nadšeně přemýšlel o zítřku. Byl nervózní ze zařazování. Nikdo nevěděl, jak budou vlastně zařazeni do různých kolejí. Ani nevěděli, co jsou zač jednotlivé koleje. Sirius mu pověděl o Moudrém klobouku a bradavicích kolejích, a Orion přemýšlel, jestli to bude v Kruvalu podobné. Calypso o tom nic neprozradila.

Orion si pohrával s medailonem. Stále ho někdy držel v noci a cítil tu sílu z něj vycházející. Už dlouho uvažoval, jestli by ho mohl otevřít. I Sylvana na něj syčela, aby ho otevřel. Vzal ho a podíval se na něj. S tvořené hadem se pohybovalo a hypnotizovalo jej. Rozhodl se ho otevřít.

Pomalu medailon otevřel a podíval se dovnitř. Byl tam malý portrét mladého pohledného muže asi dvacetiletého s černými, vlnícími se vlasy a intenzivním pohledem modrých očí, které ho zkoumaly.

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se mladý muž rázně.

Orion se lekl, nečekal, že to bude magický portrét. Nikdy neviděl tak malý. Ale teď mohl vidět, že se mladík hýbe a za ním je nějaký pokoj. „Jmenuju se Orion Black, kdo jsi ty?"

„Black?" zeptal se portrét bez odpovědi, vypadal, jakoby se mračil. „Neměl by si být schopný mě otevřít. Pouze já můžu otevřít ten medailon" řekl a podezřívvě si Oriona prohlížel.

„Ty? Co tím myslíš? Jako tvé žijící já?" zeptal se Orion zmateně.

Mladík se zamračil. „Samozřejmě, že mé žijící já. Teď mi řekni, jak jsi k tomu medailonu přišel?" zeptal, dožadujíce se odpovědi.

Oriona tenhle rozhovor pomalu začal štvát. Nebyl žádný důvod, aby byl na něj portrét protivný! „Nic ti neřeknu, dokud mi neprozradíš své jméno. Já už jsem ti ho řekl, takže je jen správné, abys mi řekl to své. Pokud nechceš, abych tě zavřel!"

Mladý čaroděj se zakabonil a vypadalo to, že nad něčím přemýšlí. Po chvíli si osvojil klidný výraz a řekl: „Jsem Tom Rojvol Raddle."

AN: Velmi se omlouvám za tu časovou prodlevu, jen řeknu, že jsem k tomu měla důvod a proto vás žádám o shovívavost, i nadále hodlám v překladu pokračovat a doufám, že i vy se mnou budete dále sledovat, jak Orion dospívá v muže a mocného kouzelníka :-D

Pokud se mi rozhodnete nechat komentář, budu jen ráda.


	8. Medailon a Komnata hlasů

**Kapitola 8 – Medailon a Komnata hlasů**

Mladý čaroděj se zakabonil a vypadalo to, že nad něčím přemýšlí. Po chvíli si osvojil klidný výraz a řekl: „Jsem Tom Rojvol Raddle."

To je velmi běžné mudlovské jméno, pomyslel si Orion, kromě toho prostředního. Kde jsem jen viděl jméno Rojvol? Byl však vytržen ze svého zadumání.

„Vysvětlíš mi už konečně, jak je možné, že dítě jako ty má můj medailon?" zeptal se Tom netrpělivě.

Orion se na něj zle podíval. „Nejsem dítě!" urazil se Orion. Rozhodně se za ně nepovažoval. Cítil, že prožil hodně věcí, které ho donutily dospět. Tíha na jeho ramenech, být Chlapcem, který přežil, a jeho místo ve válce ho pouze utvrzovaly v tom, že je příliš vyspělý na svůj věk.

Tom se slušivě zašklebil. „Ale no tak, chlapče. Může ti být tak maximálně devět."

Orion rozhořčeně odpověděl: „Je mi jedenáct! A nikdy jsem se jako dítě necítil!"

„To je jedno," řekl Tom mávaje rukou. „Jen mi řekni, jak ses dostal k mému medailonu!"

Orion byl s to odpovědět, když v tom Sylvana vystrčila hlavu ze svého košíku a zasyčela: „_Výborně, mladý pane. Konečně ssse vám podařilo otevřít ten medailon._"

„_Ani nevím proč. Je exssstrémně otravný. Budu ssse hodně rozmýššššlet až ho příššště otevřu_." zasyčel Orion zpět. Slyšel, že Tom zalapal po dechu. A je to tu zase, pomyslel si Orion. Začínalo ho to čím dál tím víc štvát, pokaždé, když někdo objevil, že je Hadí jazyk. Pokaždé se zajíkli překvapením a zvláštně se na něho podívali. Mrknul na Toma a uviděl, že ten ho prudce zkoumá svýma tmavě modrýma očima.

„Jsi Hadí jazyk," řekl zamyšleně. Pak se zeptal: „Jsi můj potomek?"

Orion zůstal zticha. Jeho potomek? Proč by si to myslel… „Jsi taky Hadí jazyk! Proto si myslíš, že jsme příbuzní!"

Tom se na něj zašklebil. „Jsem. A to je jediná možnost, jak bys mě mohl otevřít."

„Páni! Nikdy předtím jsem se s žádným Hadím jazykem nesetkal! Všichni si myslí, že jsem jediný, co zůstal!" řekl Orion vzrušeně. Další jako on! Úžasné! Možná by ho mohl naučit nějaká zaklínadla!

Tom se na něj ostře podíval. „Co tím myslíš, chlapče? Není už žádný další temný čaroděj se znalostí hadího jazyka? Zamysli se přece!"

Orion se na něj obořil. „Žádný, který by byl naživu!"

Tom zbělel a Orion se zlomyslně uculil náhlým poznáním. Konečně zjistil, co Tom chtěl vědět. Bylo to příliš nápadné. „Myslel jsi Voldemorta, že?"

Tom pohodil hlavou, aby se na Oriona zuřivě podíval a zabručel: „Ano. Co o něm víš?"

Orion Toma klidně pozoroval. Proč se tak zajímal o Voldemorta? „Proč tě to zajímá?"

„Prostě mi odpověz, ty skrčku!" řekl Tom rozčileně.

Orion mírně pozvedl obočí. Držel všechny karty. „Nejdřív mi řekni, proč to chceš vědět, a já ti pak řeknu, co o něm vím."

Tom se zamračil. „Znal jsem ho v mé době. Jen chci vědět, co se s ním stalo," řekl tiše.

„Byl jsi jedním z jeho stoupenců? Jaký byl?" zeptal se Orion neschopný zakrýt svůj entusiasmus. Možná se mohl skrze Toma dozvědět víc o Voldemortovi.

Tom se ušklíbl. „Pročpak? Zajímá tě?"

„Samozřejmě! Byl to jeden z největších temných čarodějů, co kdy žili!" prohlásil Orion.

Tomův úšklebek se rozšířil v pobavení. „Opravdu byl? A ty chceš být jako on?" řekl posměvačně.

Orion protočil oči. „To samozřejmě ne. Jeden Temný pán stačí. Chci mu jen pomoct," řekl Orion upřímně. Rozhodl se, že bude čestný. Medailon, který podle Toma může jedině on sám otevřít, ho ujistil, že nebude schopný o čemkoliv, co s Tomem probíral nikomu jinému říct.

Tom zvážněl. „Co myslíš tím, že mu chceš pomoct? Řekni mi, co se mu stalo!"

Orion si povzdechl. „Byl zabit před deseti lety. Bylo to v době vyvrcholení války. Napadl Potterovy, a když chtěl zabít jejich jednoročního syna, kletba se obrátila proti němu a okamžitě ho usmrtila."

Tom se zamračil a ztichl. Zdálo se, že o něčem přemýšlí. Otočil se na Oriona. „Proč kouzlo na to dítě nepůsobilo? Mělo nějaké zvláštní schopnosti?"

„Možná," řekl Orion, skrývajíc úsměv. „Nikdo doopravdy neví, co tu noc stalo, že dítě přežilo a Voldemort zemřel."

Tom se na něj ušklíbl a tiše podotkl: „Ale on není mrtvý."

Orion se zamračil. „Většina z nás tomu nevěří, ale proč si to myslíš ty?"

„Nás? Kdo jsou my?" zeptal se Tom zvědavě.

„Temní čarodějové, samozřejmě! Převážná většina věří, že se dříve nebo později vrátí a čekají pouze na něj." odpověděl Orion.

Tom se opravdově usmál a celé ho to rozzářilo. „Takže stále má své věrné?"

„Některé ano. Hodně jich bylo poslaných do Azkabanu nebo se skryli. Měli to opravdu těžké, když zemřel," řekl Orion smutně.

„To se spraví, jakmile se vrátí," řekl Tom sebejistě.

„Ale jak si můžeš být tak jistý jeho návratem?" mračil se Orion.

Tom se ušklíbl a prostě odpověděl: „Vím, že se vrátí."

Orion si popuzeně odfrkl a rozhodl se zeptat na to, co měl na mysli. „Byl jsi jeho stoupencem?"

„Byl." řekl Tom stroze.

„A co se s tebou stalo?" zeptal se Orion.

„Asi žiju někde tam venku," odpověděl Tom s nadřazeným úšklebkem. A pak zvážněl. „Ještě jsi mi neřekl, proč jsi měl medailon a jak jsi ho otevřel."

Orion vzdychl. „Nejsem s tebou příbuzný. Jsem Black a nikdy jsem tvé jméno na rodokmenu neviděl. Našel jsem medailon v našem domě."

Tom se v zamyšlení zamračil a podíval se zkoumavě na Oriona. „Proč byl medailon v domě Blacků?"

Orion pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Proč je to tak důležité? Možná jsi ho dal pryč jako dar někomu nebo tak něco."

Tom si odfrkl. „Nikdy bych nedal pryč svůj medailon."

Orion se na něho ostře podíval. „A proč ne? Co je na něm tak zvláštního?"

Tomův obličej zbledl. „Nic. Prostě vím, že bych ho pryč nedal. Měl jsem ho příliš rád."

Orion si odfrkl. „Ale no tak, myslíš si, že jsem tak hloupý. Nejsi žádný obyčejný medailon. Můžu cítit sílu, která z tebe vychází."

Tom ho vážně pozoroval. „Opravdu můžeš?"

Orion se na něj podíval, obličej bez výrazu. „Ano, vždycky jsem ji kolem sebe vnímal."

„Hmmm, a jsi Hadí jazyk a jsi schopný to otevřít. Ačkoli jsi Black." řekl Tom, pozorujíc ho se zvědavostí.

Orion jen přikývl. Přemýšlel o tom, co mu Tom řekl. Byl stoupencem Voldemorta a vypadal, že o něm i dost ví a měl medailon Salazara Zmijozela… a jmenoval se Rojvol… a byl taky Hadí jazyk… Orion zalapal překvapeně po dechu a stočil svůj pohled na Toma. „Jsi Gaunt," prohlásil. „Gauntové příležitostně používali jméno Rojvol u svých synů a byli Hadí jazykové a ty jsi měl Zmijozelův medailon. Jsi Gaunt a musíš být příbuzný s Voldemortem!" řekl vítězně.

Tom pozvedl překvapeně obočí. Jak mohl přijít ten malý chlapec tak blízko pravdy? Nejprve ho považoval za nesnesitelného spratka, který náhodou někde našel jeho medailon a byl schopný ho čirou náhodou otevřít. Velmi ho znepokojilo, že byl medailon přenesen z bezpečného místa. Pak se najednou z chlapce vyklubal Hadí jazyk, dostatečně silný, aby vnímal temnou magii medailonu. Bylo mu jasné, že chlapec byl něčím zvláštní, když mohl sám o sobě otevřít medailon. Podle hocha nebyli příbuzní, ale jak ho tedy mohl otevřít? A pak byl ten kluk schopný si pospojovat malé kousky skládačky dohromady a dojít k závěru, že byl Gaunt, příbuzný s Voldemortem! Bude muset být opatrný s tím, co říká, nebo by chlapec mohl zjistit, že je dokonce kouskem Voldemorta samotného!

Orion pokračoval v řečnění. „Ale proč se nazýváš Raddlem? Proč sis neponechal jméno Gaunt?"

Tom se na něj zašklebil a odsekl. „To není tvoje věc."

Orion se na něj přemýšlivě podíval. „A máš mudlovské jméno… Jsi dvojí krve!" řekl v náhlém poznání. „Nikdy bych nepomyslel, že se Gauntové zapletou s mudli! Takže moje teorie byla správná! Voldemort musel být taky Gaunt! A taky dvojí krve! To by všechno vysvětlovalo!" řekl vzrušeně.

Tom se na něj zlostně podíval. Ten kluk byl pro své vlastní dobro příliš chytrý. Musí ho udržet mimo stopu. „Voldemort nebyl dvojí krve!" řekl rozhořčeně. „Přiznávám, že já jsem Gaunt a dvojí krve, ale on byl čistokrevný!"

Orion naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Tak, jak jste příbuzní?"

Tom se uklidňoval. „Byl to vzdálený bratranec."

Orion se na něj podezřívavě podíval. „Jaké bylo jeho pravé jméno?"

Tom zavrčel. „To ti nemusím říkat. Už jsi mě dostatečně otravoval svými otázkami!"

Orion sebou trhl. Byl tím vším tak zaujatý, že ho nenapadlo, že by mohl být netaktní vůči Tomovi. Chtěl, aby ho měl Tom rád, mohl mu říct víc o Voldemortovi a cítil, že musí být vůči němu poctivý. „Omlouvám se," řekl tiše. „Nechtěl jsem tě naštvat. Ale Voldemort mě vždycky tak fascinoval, a prostě jsem o něm chtěl vědět víc. Ale nebudu se ptát na věci, na které nechceš odpovědět."

Tom si povzdechl. Chtěl chlapce na své straně, byl koneckonců v jeho rukách, a ten kluk byl zatraceně slibný. A musí nějak dočkat chvíle, než jeho druhé já nabude opět tělo. Musel být někde naživu, jinak by medailon už neexistoval. Ale možná mohl učinit ústupek. „Podívej, nerad probírám Voldemortův profil. Jen ti řeknu, že to byl Gaunt. Tohle jsi ale odhalil sám. A byl to můj vzdálený bratranec. Uděláme dohodu, ty mi řekneš co se ve válce a s Voldemortem stalo a já ti řeknu víc o něm."

Orion se na něj usmál. „Máme tedy dohodu." Zívnul. „Ale musíme to dokončit až některý další den. Je velmi pozdě a zítra jedu do Kruvalu!"

„Moudrá volba. Ale proč jsi nešel do Bradavic?" zeptal se Tom.

Orion se ušklíbl. „Aby mě měl Brumbál pod palcem? Ne, děkuji pěkně."

Tom se lehce zasmál. „Vidím, že na něj máme stejný názor."

Poté se ho vážně otázal: „Takže ten starý muž stále žije?"

Orion se na něho podíval. „Ano. Znal jsi ho? Chodil jsi do Bradavic?"

Tom jen nelibě zavrčel. „Ano, znal jsem ho."

Orion se rozhodl na tu věc už víc netlačit. „Dobrou noc, Tome. Na shledanou brzy."

„Dobrou noc, Orione." zašeptal Tom, jakmile Orion zavřel medailon.

Zavěsil si ho kolem krku a brzy pokojně spal.

Dalšího dne se Sirius a Orion přemístili do kouzelnického Saint Petersburgu a okamžitě zde byli obklopeni mořem dětí, které přišli jejich rodiče vyprovodit. V přístavu stála stará velká loď, která očekávala na nalodění prvních ročníků, už se tvořila fronta.

Orion se díval po zástupu lidí a právě zpozoroval Evandera a Viktora.

Orion se obrátil na Siriuse. „Otče, viděl jsem své přátele. Slíbil jsem jim, že na loď půjdeme společně."

Sirius si povzdechl. Nastal čas, aby se jejich cesty rozdělily a Sirius se lehce obával, jak Oriona změní studium Černé magie v Kruvalu. Říkal si, že to byla ta nejlepší možnost volby, ale stále se cítil nejistě. Kdyby jen přesvědčil Oriona, aby šel do Bradavic. Sem tam se o tom zmínil, ale Orion byl neoblomný a nehodlal to znovu probírat.

Sirius pevně objal svého syna a řekl mu: „Chci, abys mi často psal a hlavně mi řekl, kdybys měl nějaké problémy."

„Ano, otče. Nedělej si starosti. Vše bude v pořádku." zamumlal Orion do otcovy hrudi.

Sirius ho jemně pohladil po hlavě. „Já vím. Ale vždyť tě neuvidím čtyři měsíce a zvykl jsem si, že tě mám pořád kolem sebe. Budeš mi chybět."

Orion ho pevněji sevřel. „Taky mi budeš chybět. Ale uvidíme se o Vánocích. Přijedu na Black Manor a strávíme je společně."

Sirius kývnul, propustil ho z objetí a zašklebil se. „Užij si to ve škole a napiš mi, když budeš chtít napálit některého ze svých učitelů. Můžu ti dát skvělé tipy."

Orion protočil oči a usmál se. „Pochybuju, že budu mít čas dělat lumpárny, ale kdybych cítil potřebu to udělat, napíšu ti."

Sirius prohlásil se zděšeným výrazem. „Vždycky je čas na žerty!"

Orion se usmál a natáhl se, aby mohl otce políbit na tvář. „Dávej na sebe pozor, otče. A slib mi, že mi napíšeš, jak jsi na tom s čistokrevnými."

Sirius se usmál zpět. „To je snadná věc. Ale neboj, napíšu ti. Tak už jdi, tví přátelé čekají."

Orion ho ještě rychle objal a dal mu kolem krku Sylvanu, jelikož mu řekla, že bude mít odtamtud lepší výhled. Popadl svůj kufr a Aréovu klec a vydal se za Evanderem a Viktorem.

Cesta po moři trvala dvě hodiny a Viktor, Evander, Kara a Orion je strávili hraním Řachavého Petra v jedné z kajut. Na lodi bylo kolem třiceti jedna prváků, kteří už si stačili vytvořit malé skupinky a hráli si nebo mluvili o různých věcech.

Když konečně dosáhli Bornholmu, přivítala je stará žena, jenž je rozdělila do kočárů jedoucích do Kruvalu. Po přistání se setkali s Calypso a jeli společně kočárem. Jakmile dojeli do školy, Orion upadl v úžas. Kruval byl velmi starý temný středověký hrad s nespočetným množstvím věží a rozsáhlými pozemky. Okamžitě pocítil, jak ho magie hradu šimrá na kůži, nikdy předtím necítil tak koncentrovanou sílu vycházející z nějakého místa. Všichni prváci živě diskutovali o hradu a o tom málu, co o něm věděli. Orion slyšel, jak jeden říkal, že prý byl vystavěn v dobách Merlina a byl tak jedním z nejstarších hradů, mnohem starší než Bradavice. Brzy na to se velké dřevěné dveře otevřely a černovlasý kouzelník ve středních letech se strohým výrazem vyšel směrem k nim.

„Vítejte, děti. Jsem mistr Devon Kragen, kruvalský Mistr lektvarů. Následujte mě prosím do Velké síně, kde dojde k zařazování. Nechte zde své věci, skřítkové je vezmou do vašich komnat, jakmile budete zařazeni." řekl a otočil se zpět k hradu.

Děti ho nervózně následovali do Velké síně. Když Orion vešel, uviděl velkou čtvercovou místnost s neskutečně vysokým stropem, který se zlatě třpytil. Uprostřed místnosti stál velký kulatý stůl obsazený učiteli. Okolo bylo dalších sedm kulatých stolů, každý větší než ten předchozí odpovídající určitému ročníku. Mohl vidět, že stůl nejblíže učitelskému byl prázdný, naznačujíc, že to byl stůl prvního ročníku. Rozpoznal tři lehce rozdílné typy hábitů v moři studentů. Jediný rozdíl byl ve znaku na jejich levé straně hrudi.

Všichni usazení studenti je sledovali a Kragen je vedl vpravo a zastavil je před solidně vypadajícími černými dveřmi. Kragen se k nim otočil. „Tohle je Komnata hlasů. Musíte jít po jednom dovnitř a poslouchat, co vám hlasy řeknou. Sdělí vám, do kterého řádu patříte, a když vyjdete ven, umístím na váš hábit znak řádu a budete se moct posadit ke stolu." Vzal jednu dívku, otevřel dveře a postrčil ji dovnitř. O chvilku později vyšla, tvář bledá a pošeptala něco Kragenovi. Kragen přikývl a poklepal hůlkou na její hábit. Objevil se tam zlatý erb s hlavou Gorgony. Tiše si odešla sednout k stolu prvního ročníku. Každý z následujících studentů prošel tímtéž a ostatní tiše čekali, až na ně přijde řada. Nikdo se neodvážil pronést jediné slovo.

Calypso, Kara, Evander a Viktor přišli na řadu dřív než Orion. Calypso a Viktor dostali zlaté erby s hlavou Hydry a Kara a Evander stříbrné s hlavou chiméry. Konečně byl na řadě, Kragen ho vzal za paži a postrčil ho do komnaty bez jediného slova.

Orion stál vprostřed malé temné okrouhlé místnosti obklopen pevnými černými sloupy, na stěnách visely černé závoje, které se třepotaly ve vzduchu. Mohl slyšet tiché šepoty, které se nesly všude kolem komnaty a tak jen čekal, až se něco stane. Cítil něco ve vzduchu a viděl perleťové průhledné postavy kroutící se kolem něj. Chloupky v zátylku mu stály a začínal být nervózní. Pak uslyšel hlasy. Byly sotva slyšitelné a musel našpicovat uši, aby je slyšel lépe.

„To je on," zašeptal mužský hlas.

„Nemůže to být on, je příliš brzo. Neplánovali jeho příchod ještě desítky let," ozval se smyslný ženský hlas.

„Oni o něm nevědí, ale je to on. Cítím to." odpověděl mužský hlas.

Ženský hlas odpověděl v rozrušení: „Co to provedli? Je příliš brzy!"

„Nemyslím, že to udělali naschvál. Něco se změnilo, něco jiného se stalo," zašeptal mužský hlas.

Orion je mohl stěží slyšet, ale přemýšlel, o čem to vlastně mluví. Znenadání se zhmotnili přímo před ním. Vypadali jako duchové, pluli ve vzduchu a mohl rozeznat starší ženu s dlouhými tmavými vlasy a očima. Druhý byl dobře stavěný muž se stejnými rysy a odhodlaným výrazem.

Jako první k němu promluvila žena, dívala se mu přímo do očí. „Čekali jsme na tebe. Ale jsi něco jiného, něco neočekávaného…"

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Orion nejistě.

Žena chtěla něco říct, ale muž ji ostře přerušil. „Tiše, matko! Ještě nenadešel ten správný čas." Poté se obrátil k Orionovi. „Řekni svému profesorovi, že náležíš do řádu Hyder," řekl a začal se ztrácet.

„Počkejte! Kdo jste?" řekl Orion a natáhl ruku, aby muže zastavil.

Muž se k němu otočil se zkoumavým pohledem, ale zůstal zticha.

Žena se na Oriona usmála a řekla mu: „Zjistíš to, když nás najdeš."

Začali se ztrácet, Orion rychle řekl: „Najít vás? Co tím myslíte? Nerozumím," řekl zoufale. Ale bylo pozdě, byli pryč.

Orion stál uprostřed komnaty a pokoušel se porozumět tomu, co se stalo. Závoje ležely bez hnutí na zdech a komnata byla absolutně tichá. Oni doopravdy odešli. O čem to mluvili? Byli to duchové nebo něco takového, jak by je mohl najít? Co myslela tím, že říkala, že byl něco neočekávaného?

Orion zavrtěl hlavou a vyšel z místnosti. Kragen se na něj mračil. „Trvalo ti to dlouho."

Orion se neobtěžoval odpovědět a jen řekl: „Jsem Hydra."

Kragen se na něj podíval předtím, než poklepal hůlkou na Orionův hábit, kde se vzápětí objevil zlatý erb se sedmihlavou hydrou.

Orion přešel ke stolu a sedl si mezi své přátele. Síň byla velmi hlučná, ostrý kontrast k tichu komnaty, byl stále mírně mimo. Potřeboval přemýšlet o tom, co ty hlasy říkaly, obzvlášť co říkali, než se zhmotnili před ním.

Calypso do něho šťouchla loktem. „Orione, jsi v pořádku?"

Otočil se k ní. „Ano. Co ti řekli?" zeptal se.

„Že jsem Hydra," odpověděla. „Stejně jako tobě."

„Nic víc?" zeptal se. Zavrtěla hlavou, „Kdo jsou? Nepoznal jsem je."

Calypso se na něj zamračila. „Co tím myslíš, že jsi je nepoznal? Byly to jen hlasy, které rozhodly, do kterého řádu patříme."

Orion ztuhl a naléhavě zašeptal: „Neviděla jsi je?"

Calypso se ještě víc zamračila. „Vidět je? Ne, byly to jen hlasy, Orione." Ostře se na něho podívala. „Co jsi viděl?"

Orion zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic."

Byla s to se s ním hádat, když v tom sál ztichl a všimli si, že u učitelského stolu se zvedl muž ve středních letech s tmavými prošedivělými vlasy a krátkou bradkou.

„Vítejte zpět, na začátku dalšího roku studie magie a vítám i první ročníky zde v Kruvalu. Jsem ředitel Karkaroff a nyní, když jste byli zařazeni, vám Mistr vašeho Řádu rozdá po večeři vaše rozvrhy. Každý Řád představuje jiné vlastnosti, krev a stupeň moci. Hydry se budou učit ta nejtemnější odvětví Černé magie a některé předměty jsou vyučovány až od pátého ročníku, budete testováni, abychom zjistili, jestli máte dost sil na to, v nich obstát. Hydrám není dovoleno probírat specifické odlišnosti jejich vzdělávání s nikým jiným než mezi sebou. Byli jste varováni," bylo slyšet pár protestů od studentů prvního ročníku druhých dvou Řádů, ale Karkaroff jim věnoval pohled, který je okamžitě umlčel. „Toto nařízení je pouze pro vaši bezpečnost. Černá magie je velmi mocná a jako taková nemůže být studována těmi, kteří nemají moc a schopnosti, aby ji dokázali ovládnout bez toho, aby je pohltila." Odmlčel se, aby mohli tu informaci řádně vstřebat, a pokračoval dál, když se mu nikdo neodvážil odporovat. „Základní předměty budou mít všichni z prvních ročníků společně. Všichni ve stejném ročníku jsou ubytováni společně. Některé třídy jsou vhodné pouze pro jistý Řád, a tudíž, pokud nepatříte k tomu Řádu, nemůžete je studovat, žádné výjimky nejsou udělovány. Vzdělávání v Kruvalu je velmi intenzivní a vyžaduje disciplínu a píli. Je od vás očekáván úspěch a selhání není tolerováno. Máte podporu vašeho Mistra Řádu, a kdybyste měli nějaké problémy, můžete se na něj obrátit. Po večeři vás prefekti doprovodí do vaší části hradu. Netoulejte se po deváté hodině po hradu. Přeji vám příjemný školní rok." řekl stroze předtím, než se znovu posadil.

Na stole se objevily mísy všeho druhu a studenti začali šťastně jíst a povídat si. Orion tiše dumal, mohl cítit Calypsin pohled, ale respektovala jeho mlčení, zbytek ho nijak nevyrušoval.

Jakmile skončili s večeří, k jejich stolu přistoupili tři učitelé a požádali je, aby se rozdělili podle Řádu. Orion viděl, že Romulus Rosier se ujal Chimér, zatímco Devon Kragen Gorgon. Domyslel si, že to jsou Mistři příslušných Řádů. Podíval se na svou skupinu spolužáků. Byli jich pouze pět Hyder. A byli nejméně početným Řádem. Jeho skupinka sestávala z Viktora, Calypso, pohledného kluka s tmavými vlasy po ramena a s lehce zešikmenýma světle modrýma očima, který je pozoroval s úšklebkem, a hubeného kluka s tmavými krátkými vlasy a tmavě hnědýma očima, který se skoro pořád mračil. Orion si všiml, že k jeho skupině směřuje vysoký statný muž. Měl dlouhé husté černé vlasy a tmavě hnědé oči. Jakoby vyzařoval záhadnou a temnou auru a jeho pohyby byly velmi plynulé a kontrolované. Muž se zastavil před nimi a chvíli je pozoroval, než na ně promluvil.

„Jsem Mistr Vulcan Vagnarov. Jsem Mistr Řádu hyder," řekl potichu a nakřáple. „ Vyučuji Nekromancii a to pouze vybrané Hydry v šestém a sedmém ročníku. Takže se s vámi v hodinách nesetkám dříve než za několik let, a pak jen když projdete testem, abyste mohli navštěvovat můj předmět. Ale moje dveře vám budou stále otevřeny, když za mnou přijdete s jakoukoliv otázkou nebo problémem. Toto jsou vaše rozvrhy," řekl a předal všem pergamy se stříbrným písmem. „Jak vám ředitel Karkaroff sdělil, nemůžete sdělovat podrobnosti o svých předmětech nikomu mimo váš Řád. Budete navštěvovat stejné základní hodiny jako všichni z prvních ročníků, a dále speciální třídy, které jsou určené jen řádu Hyder."

Skupina kývla a Vagnarov jim též odpověděl pokývnutím předtím, než se otočil zpět. Skupinka zkoumala své rozvrhy. Orion si všiml, že společné předměty byly Úvod do studia Černé magie s Romulem Rosierem; Dějiny Černé magie s Hymir Helheimem; Přeměňování s Echineas Elgarem; Kouzelné formule s Artemisou Arlov; Lektvary s Devonem Kragen; Kouzelní tvorové s Jolou Magni; Bylinkářství s Nicor Nigyn; Runy s Dionysem Decimus; a Věštění z čísel s Dominikem Janus. To byla strašná spousta předmětů. Karkaroff nežertoval, když říkal, že bude od nich vyžadovaná velká píle ve studiu. Pokračoval ve čtení a konečně spatřil dva předměty, které byly jen pro Hydry – Úvod do studia Rituálů krve s Gudrun Helgard a Úvod do studia Tvorby temných zaklínadel s Galateou Ilythyia.

Na Oriona promluvil chlapec s šikmými světle modrýma očima. „Už teď se mi líbí naše první hodina," řekl a olízl si rty. „Rituály krve, to zní… znamenitě," ušklíbl se.

Orion se na něj ostře podíval. Jaká zvláštní volba slov. Napřáhl ruku k chlapci a řekl: „Já jsem Orion Black."

Chlapec ho tiše pozoroval a jeho úšklebek se roztáhl. Přijal Orionovu ruku, skoro jemně. „Těší mě, Orione. Já jsem Lezander Zraven."

Calypso zalapala po dechu a Orion se po ní tázavě podíval. Ale ona se nedívala na něj, sledovala Lezandera a její obličej byl bílý jak stěna.

Orion se otočil zpět k Lezanderovi, který to vše pobaveně pozoroval. Chlapec se zakřenil a Orion tak tak že nevyjekl. Lezander měl dlouhé řezáky a jen se usmíval.

Zdálo se, že Calypso už nepotřebovala další ujištění. „Jsi upír z klanů Zravenů." řekla.

Lezander se jen zašklebil a přikývl.

Viktor se tím nenechal znepokojit a řekl: „ Viktor Vlonski a tohle je Calypso Rosier," řekl a ukázal na Calypso, která stále pozorovala Lezandera.

Lezander odpověděl lehkým zavrněním. „Těší mě." Pak se otočil k mračícímu se chlapci a zeptal se:" A kdopak jsi ty?"

Kluk se na něj zlobně podíval. „Loki Njord," řekl úsečně, než se opět vrátil k tichému ignorování.

Viktor posměšně řekl: „Také nás velmi těší."

Loki ho ignoroval a pokračoval v mračení se. Orion jen potřásl hlavou a otočil se se zvědavostí k Lezanderovi. „Takže ty jsi upír. Neslyšel jsem o upírech, kteří by chodili do kouzelnických škol."

Lezander opětoval Orionův pohled. „Ale upíři tam chodí. Je to už sice několik století. Jsem první narozený za poslední čtyři století." Na Orionovu tichou prosbu vysvětloval dál. „Žijeme extrémně dlouho, někteří by nás mohli považovat za nesmrtelné při srovnání s vaší délkou života." řekl s úšklebkem. „a děti máme jen výjimečně. Jen málo klanů, ve kterých koluje kouzelnická krev, jako je ten můj, posílá své děti do kouzelnických škol během jejich dětství."

„A co tvoje… potřeby?" zeptala se opatrně Calypso.

Lezander se pobaveně ušklíbl při pohledu na její bledý obličej. „Moje touha po krvi? Můžu to snadno kontrolovat. Náš klan je nejstarší, a také nejsilnější. Můžeme kontrolovat naše… potřeby," řekl s potměšilým úsměvem, „když si to přejeme."

„A co sluneční světlo?" zeptal se Viktor. „ovlivňuje tě nějak?"

Lezander mávl zamítavě rukou. „Vůbec ne. Neovlivňuje nás už spoustu století."

„Kolik klanů nese kouzelnickou krev? Tvůj klan se zřejmě nezaplétá s kouzelníky moc často, když o vás moc lidí neví, proč je tomu tak?" vyptával se Orion.

„Dnes už jsou jen dva klany nesoucí kouzelnickou krev. Nezaplétáme se s kouzelníky, protože to byl důvod, proč nás světlí kouzelníci lovili a považovali nás za nebezpečnou hříčku přírody. Zmizeli jsme z kouzelnického světa a jedině riskujeme odhalení, když musíme poslat jedno z našich dětí do magické školy. Ale je tu jen malé nebezpečí pro mě zde v Kruvalu. Je to temná kouzelnická škola a tím pádem se to nebojíme přiznat."

Orion chápavě přikývl. Nikdy předtím neuvažoval o jiných temných bytostech. Pořád jen uvažoval o situaci temných kouzelníků. Slíbil si, že se na to lépe podívá a zjistí, proč byly ostatní druhy vypovězeny z tohoto světa.

Vyrušil je prefekt, který všechny prváky odvedl do věže, kde budou společně bydlet. Společenská místnost byla obrovská s několika krby a byla vyzdobena temně rudou s černými koberci a gobelíny, hodně k Lezanderovu velkému potěšení. Na zdech viselo několik portrétů důstojně vypadajících kouzelníků a čarodějek. Orion sdílel pokoj s Viktorem, Lezanderem a Lokim, zatímco Calypso byla s nějakými Chimérami, včetně Kary.

Orion si znaveně lehl na postel a zatáhl závěsy kolem postele. Otevřel medailon a stručně Tomovi povyprávěl o svém prvním dnu na Kruvalu. Byl příliš unavený, aby si s Tomem dlouze povídal a tak mu jen popřál dobrou noc a slíbil rozsáhlejší konverzaci na někdy brzy.

Je mi velmi líto, ale překlad v nynější době sama nezvládám. Pokud se nenajde další překladatel ochotný se mnou spolupracovat, kapitoly budou přibývat jen výjimečně. Opravdu mě to mrzí, ale se školou už pro mě překládání není možné. Časově to nezvládám. Možná s pomocí někoho dalšího by mohla být kapitola týdně, ale sama na to už nestačím.


End file.
